LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER
by Ofi Guerra
Summary: ITA-SAKU. Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar...
1. PROLOGO

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Prologo**

 **Escocia, siglo XV**

Dos hombres, unidos por lazos de sangre y por una maldición que aterra a su clan, están condenados a llevar una vida sombría y sometida a deseos extraños e incontrolables.

Solamente el matrimonio con mujeres que no compartan la naturaleza de esos deseos podrá liberarlos y dar una nueva vida a su clan. Mujeres dispuestas a enfrentar peligros e intrigas, con la fuerza de su amor.

Con su personalidad cautivadora Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Saku también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **OFI RODRIGUEZ**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo I**

— No tengas miedo… — Sakura se inclinó para acariciar el cuello de Millie, la yegua en la que iba montada. — ¡Los rumores sobre los Uchiha y los Hyuga son una completa tontería! Creer que ellos tienen sed de sangre es una gran estupidez…

Sakura se enderezó y miró a los caballeros que la acompañaban: dos al frente, dos atrás y uno a cada lado. Seis escoceses rudos y taciturnos. Desde que habían partido del castillo de Haruno, en Inglaterra, ninguno de ellos le había dirigido la palabra, excepto para darle ordenes o instrucciones. No es que hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades para conversar, ya que hacía dos días que viajaban sin parar, subiendo y bajando montañas y atravesando senderos por el interior de los bosques.

Al principio Sakura soportó bien el viaje, pero al final del primer día, el cansancio la venció, y más de una vez, Neji, uno de los caballeros, tuvo que aproximarse a ella y llamarle la atención, para que no se durmiese y se cayera de la silla de montar. En cierta ocasión, Neji se había detenido y la había sacudido hasta que ella se despertó terriblemente avergonzada y como volvieron a retomar el galope, a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos dejando su cansancio a un lado.

No era fácil dormirse en un caballo al trote, pero muchas veces el sueño se volvía tan fuerte que era imposible impedir que los ojos se le cerraran y el cuerpo se le inclinara hacia delante. Soñaba con un momento de descanso, aunque sabía que eso sólo sucedería cuando llegaran al clan Uchiha, su destino final.

Sakura estaba exhausta, y eso minaba su capacidad de mantenerse optimista y tener una visión positiva sobre el futuro que le aguardaba. Si el agotamiento no fuera tan grande, tal vez todo le pareciese una gran aventura; sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora era soledad y temor. Al fin y al cabo, dejaba atrás el castillo de Haruno, el mundo que conocía, y partía rumbo a una vida con

extraños, en una tierra lejana, llevaba apenas la ropa que llevaba y el contenido de una bolsa colgada a la silla; un pequeño retrato de su madre, un cuchillo que había pertenecido a su padre, un vestido viejo y dos o tres objetos más. Eso era todo lo que poseía en el mundo.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a no tener posesiones, y eso no le importaba, pero le dolía no poder contar en aquel viaje, con la compañía de Sora. La joven ayudante de cocina de Haruno, transformada en su dama de compañía cuando era necesario, la única amiga que tenía. Sakura se sentía más cercana a Sora que a Naruto, su propio hermano. Sora era la única persona a quien echaría de menos. Naruto se había negado firmemente a permitir que la criada se fuese, y de todos modos era de esperar que los caballeros escoceses no quisiesen llevaba a otra mujer en ese viaje, como si fuese una carga.

Sakura sonrió al pensar en si misma como un fardo que los caballeros transportaban. Su hermano, Naruto, siempre le había dicho que ella era un peso muerto, una criatura indeseable, de la cual él había tenido que hacerse cargo desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando ella tenía nueve años. Sakura intentaba al máximo no incomodarlo, ayudando con el trabajo hasta el punto de hacer servicios que correspondían a los criados; pero eso no bastaba para Naruto, él nunca perdía una oportunidad para humillarla, declarando que ella no valía la poca comida que ingería. Sus esfuerzos para ayudar al mantenimiento de la propiedad y comer lo mínimo posible, jamás fue suficiente para que Naruto la tratase con consideración.

La verdad era, que la simple presencia de ella lo irritaba. Cuando intentó prometerla en matrimonio y no sucedió, tomó la decisión de internarla como monja en un convento, en vez de permitirle que viviese en el castillo donde había nacido y crecido. Pero un día antes de que Naruto mandara a Sakura al convento, llegaron los caballeros junto a una oferta de matrimonio.

Sakura estaba cuidando sus hierbas medicinales, cuando Sora llegó corriendo, anunciando la nueva sorpresa que el destino le preparaba.

— ¡Lady Sakura, no imagina lo que está pasando! ¡En este mismo momento, Naruto está… negociando su matrimonio! ¡Un lord desea casarse con milady, y ha enviado a seis escoceses para tratar el asunto! ¡Lo más extraño es que pretenden realizar la ceremonia ahora mismo, sin la presencia de ese lord!

Al principio, Sakura pensó que Sora había malinterpretado el tema de conversación entre Naruto y los caballeros, por que su hermano ya hacía tiempo que había extendido la noticia, de que no ofrecería una dote a quien la desposase. Aunque más tarde se enteró, de que no estaban decidiendo lo que Naruto pagaría por librarse de ella, sino lo que recibiría de los escoceses por consentir que su hermana se casase con el lord que los había enviado.

 _¡Bien, no decepcionaré a mi ambicioso hermano! ¡Veamos lo que el destino me reserva!,_ pensó ella con el orgullo herido.

Aun estaba recuperándose de la impresión por la noticia que le había dado su criada y única amiga, cuando la sirvienta le informó con disgusto que el lord escocés era del clan de los Uchiha.

— ¡Oh, señora, es horrible que tenga que casarse con uno de esos monstruos! — La joven se esforzó para no llorar.

Sakura nunca prestaba atención a los rumores y cotilleos, ella también había oído los comentarios de que los Uchiha eran vampiros que se alimentaban de la sangre de seres humanos. Intentó consolar a Sora, explicándole que todo eso no eran más que estupideces.

— Querida, los caballeros han llegado a Haruno a plena luz del día; y según los rumores, los vampiros no soportan el sol, y mueren quemados cuando se exponen a el.

— Pero no todos los Uchiha son vampiros — Insistió Sora — Un antepasado de la familia se casó con una mujer mortal, y sus hijos pasaron a tener sangre mixta; mitad vampira, mitad humana.

Por eso hay gente entre los Uchiha capaces de realizar tareas que los seres sin alma no pueden realizar. Los seis caballeros escoceses soportan la luz del sol, y por ese motivo el lord del clan de los muertos vivientes los envió para negociar el matrimonio en su nombre.

Sakura no se dejó convencer por tal argumento, pero aún así no podía negar que Sora había plantado la semilla de la duda en su mente.

— Neji, milady está hablando sola otra vez.

Neji suspiró al escuchar el comentario de Suigetsu. Los otros caballeros ya habían notado el extraño comportamiento de la joven, que había comenzado a hablar sola desde que salieron de Haruno. Ya comentaban entre ellos, que la dama que se había convertido en esposa de su lord, estaba loca.

— A nuestro señor no le va a gustar saber que se casó con una mujer loca…

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo, Suigetsu, no le va a gustar nada! — Jugo, que hasta entonces cabalgaba en el lado izquierdo de Sakura, se aproximó a los dos caballeros que estaban detrás para tomar parte en la conversación. — Y milord nos culpará por eso.

— ¡No! — Protestó Sasuke, dejando de cabalgar a la derecha de Sakura para meterse en la conversación. — Milord no va a culparnos porque ella esté loca.

— Nuestro lord pensará que la volvimos loca contándole historias de lo que le espera allí.

— Lord Uchiha sabe que nunca haríamos eso— Los interrumpió Neji. — Además, la esposa de nuestro lord no está loca.

— ¿No crees que hablar sola sin parar, es un signo de locura, Neji? — Suigetsu insistió.

— Sería un signo de locura si fuese escocesa. Pero ella es inglesa, y los ingleses son diferentes. Creo que estaba tratando de calmar al caballo.

— ¿Calma al caballo todo el tiempo? — Suigetsu parecía tan sorprendido que Neji casi se echó a reir.

Sin embargo, Neji sabía que el asunto era demasiado grave como para provocar la risa. Su argumento no era convincente incluso para sí mismo, pero algo tenía que decir, ya que no era bueno que los caballeros llegasen a Uchiha creyendo que la nueva lady del castillo estaba loca, y extendiesen tal rumor. En su posición de primer caballero del señor del clan, era su deber proteger los intereses del lord y de la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa. Desafortunadamente, Neji se daba cuenta de que sería muy difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión. No había otra salida… tenía que dirigirse a Sakura, abordar el asunto y asumir las consecuencias. Si no estaba loca, todo estaría bien, pero si sus facultades mentales estaban mermadas, entonces lord Uchiha tenía un problema por delante. De momento, era mejor tratar de hacer que parase de hablar sola para no acrecentar las sospechas de los caballeros.

Apresurando el galope, Neji se adelantó y se puso al lado de Sakura. Ella lo miró sorprendida, y luego le sonrió amablemente. Sería mejor que no sonriera, pensó Neji, sabiendo que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio sonreiría después de pasar dos días en una silla de montar. Esa sonrisa sería interpretada como otro signo de locura. Decidido a desalentarla de ser amable, Neji la miró con seriedad, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de abordar el tema sin ofenderla.

— ¿Milady está loca?

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Sakura abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Habla sola todo el tiempo. Por eso pregunto si está loca.

Estupefacta, Sakura se quedó mirando al hombre, que no aparentaba más de cuarenta años. Era difícil de creer que él tuviera el valor de hacer esa pregunta, y de una manera tan burda.

— No hablo sola — Respondió ella finalmente.

— ¿No?

— Estaba hablando con Millie. — Sakura notó que los caballeros que iban detrás se acercaban para oir la conversación, y los que galopaban por delante frenaban la marcha para escuchar lo que decían.

— ¿Millie? —preguntó Neji sin entender lo que Sakura quería decir, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara a otra mujer por allí.

— Mi yegua — Sakura explicó pacientemente.

— ¡Ah! — Neji se relajó, y una leve sonrisa de triunfo asomó en sus labios. Los otros caballeros, sin embargo, no parecían impresionados con la explicación.

— ¿Y espera que su yegua le responda? — Le preguntó uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

— Jugo, eso no es algo que se pregunte — Le reprendió Neji.

Sakura sonrió al caballero con el pelo rojo y la cara llena de pecas.

— No seas absurdo. Los caballos no hablan – Argumentó ella— Pero, ¿quién dice que no son capaces de oir?

Neji sonrió y los otros movieron la cabeza asintiendo.

— Milady tiene razón — Dijo el caballero que galopaba a su derecha.

Sakura se volvió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento al hombre que la apoyaba, y trató de recordar su nombre. Le parecía que Neji lo llamaba Sasuke, pero no estaba segura.

— ¿Por qué quiere hablar con su yegua? — Insistió el caballero de la izquierda, el que Sakura sabía que se llamaba Suigetsu.

— Esta yegua me pertenece desde hace muchos años, y sólo ha salido de Haruno una vez, cuando viajamos a la Corte. La conozco y sé que está inquieta cabalgando por lugares extraños. Por eso hablo con ella, para calmarla y asegurarle que todo está bien.

Esa explicación pareció convencer a los hombres, que ya se apresuraban para volver a la formación habitual de galope.

Era bueno que hubiesen confirmado que ella no estaba loca, pero era una pena que volviesen a ser los callados y taciturnos escoceses de siempre, ya que ella adoraría hablar con otro ser vivo que no fuese Millie.

A Sakura le gustaba conversar. En Haruno siempre había alguien con quién hablar; Sora y los otros criados del castillo, el herrero, el sacerdote, el joven que se encargaba del establo, incluso los niños. Todos la trataban bien y jamás rehusaban conversar cuando Sakura los buscaba o los encontraba por casualidad.

No estaba acostumbrada a los largos periodos de silencio, y el viaje ya comenzaba a molestarla. Se sentía irritada, sobre todo con quién la había colocado en esa situación y la había obligado a viajar; su marido, Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura murmuró el nombre de su esposo con un tono desanimado, y soltó un profundo suspiro. En vez de haber ido a buscarla personalmente, lord Uchiha había enviado a sus hombres para traerla, como si fuese una vaca o una oveja. Eso indicaba que su vida en el castillo Uchiha no sería muy diferente de su vida en Haruno, donde su hermano no le daba el menor valor. Cuando supo que lord Uchiha había pagado por casarse, y que el matrimonio se realizaría antes de que partiesen, sin la presencia del novio, había alimentado sus esperanzas de que Itachi Uchiha la considerase algo más que un objeto aburrido; pero las circunstancias demostraban que eso no sería así.

— ¿Milady? — La llamó Jugo

— ¿Si? — Sakura se giró distraída hacia el caballero pelirrojo y pecoso.

— ¿Por qué habla con su yegua de nuestro lord?

— ¿Yo hago eso? — Preguntó Sakura, avergonzada por haber dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

— Lo ha hecho. ¿No es verdad, Sasuke?

— Si — Confirmó el caballero de anchos hombros y oscuro pelo largo, aproximándose también a Sakura. — Y no parecía nada satisfecha. ¿Por casualidad, no está contenta de ser la esposa de lord Uchiha?

Sakura consideró mentir para no ofender a los caballeros, pero mentir no formaba parte de su naturaleza.

— Yo hubiera preferido que lord Uchiha hubiese venido a buscarme personalmente, en vez de mandaros a recogerme como si fuese una vaca comprada, para aumentar el rebaño.

— ¡Ah! — Neji llevó a su caballo más cerca, con el fin de tomar parte en la conversación. Los otros caballeros también se habían acercado al lado de Sakura, pero sólo Neji habló.

— Milady es inglesa, por eso no lo comprende. Lord Itachi jamás enviaría a sus caballeros para buscar a una vaca. Enviaría solamente un hombre, y no sería a ninguno de nosotros.

Los demás caballeros estuvieron de acuerdo, moviendo la cabeza de modo solemne.

— ¿Entonces, debería sentirme honrada por que lord Uchiha os ha enviado a buscarme en vez de hacerlo él mismo, en persona? — Sakura preguntó con aspereza.

— Sin duda — Aseguró Neji, serio y convencido.

— Naturalmente — Confirmó Jugo — Además, nuestro lord no podía venir, y por eso nos envió. ¡Seis caballeros! ¿Ve cómo es de importante? Hasta el mismo Neji fue enviado.

— Neji es el primer caballero de lord Uchiha — Le informó Suigetsu, dando a entender que ella debería sentirse satisfecha con la escolta encargada de negociar el matrimonio y de traerla.

— ¿Por qué lord Uchiha no podía venir en mi busca? — Sakura aún no estaba convencida.

— Es difícil de explicar... — Contestó Neji vacilante.

— Debido a su condición — Dijo Jugo, tratando de ayudar a su compañero.

— ¿Condición? — Sakura preguntó, entre curiosa y preocupada.

— Sí — La turbación de Neji era visible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hay de malo con lord Uchiha?

— No hay nada malo con nuestro lord — Garantizó Jugo — Pero milady tendrá que preguntarle a milord y él se lo explicara.

Aunque seguía sin estar satisfecha con la respuesta, Sakura decidió no insistir, ya que ninguno de los caballeros le daría más explicaciones. Lo cierto era que habían vuelto al silencio habitual volviéndose hacia delante y desalentando cualquier diálogo. Sakura, sin embargo, odiaba la idea de reanudar el silencio que le molestaba y retomó el camino, más triste y cansada. A ella le gustaría conocerlos mejor, saber quiénes eran y cómo vivían. Después de todo, se adentraba en un país que no era el suyo, y estaría rodeada de extraños en su nueva morada.

Sakura solía soñar que algún día se casaría y su marido se quedaría en Haruno, para que ella no tuviese que dejar el lugar y la gente que conocía desde la infancia. Este sueño, sin embargo, ya no existía porque se había casado con un noble escocés y se uniría a él en Escocia. Sakura nunca se hubiera imaginado que la soledad era lo que le deparaba el futuro.

— Es un hermoso día, ¿no es así?

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos respondió, sólo se miraron con asombro. Entonces Sakura se

dio cuenta de que había dicho una estupidez, ya que el día estaba gris y no tenía nada de hermoso. Su comentario había sido estúpido, pero ella sólo estaba tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

— ¿Un hermoso día? — Dijo Neji por fin, sin estar seguro de por que ella había asegurado eso.

— Bueno, no está lloviendo — Sakura respondió en tono defensivo, temiendo que una vez más la consideraran una loca.

— Es verdad — Contestó Sasuke, levantando los ojos para mirar el cielo nublado.

 _Por lo visto no tiene sentido seguir hablando sobre el clima_ , pensó Sakura. Pero ¿de quéhablarían? Hablar de política estaba fuera de cuestión, ya que ellos eran escoceses y ella inglesa, y aunque ahora disfrutaban de un período de paz, los dos pueblos habían sido enemigos durante siglos.

Inesperadamente, fue Neji quien tomó la iniciativa de seguir la conversación.

— No estamos muy lejos de Uchiha.

Sakura se sintió repentinamente incómoda al considerar que pronto se encontraría con su marido por primera vez. ¡Finalmente conocería al hombre con el que se había casado a distancia!

— ¿Mi marido nos estará esperando cuando lleguemos?

— Si llegamos después de oscurecer si, de lo contrario estará ocupado — Informó Neji tras una breve vacilación — Nuestro lord no sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaríamos para negociar el matrimonio. Ni siquiera sabía si la propuesta sería aceptada.

— Entiendo — Sakura pensó que sería mejor si llegaban antes de que anocheciera, ya que así tendría al menos tiempo para arreglarse un poco antes de encontrarse con Itachi Uchiha.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo II**

Sakura sintió una opresión en el estómago al mirar hacia el castillo del valle, encerrado entre montañas y sumergido en sombras. El oscuro lugar llegaba a deprimir, y recordó con nostalgia el castillo de Haruno, donde había vivido hasta entonces; un lugar alegre y lleno de luz. De alguna manera, el castillo, las calles y las casas que lo rodeaban explicaban la actitud de los hombres que la acompañaban. ¿Cómo podían ser habladores y simpáticos viviendo en un lugar así?

— El sol se está poniendo.

Sakura miró a los caballeros a su alrededor. La expresión que exhibían confirmaba el tono preocupado del comentario de Sasuke.

— Manteneos cerca — Instruyó Neji, e inmediatamente los caballeros hicieron un cerco en torno a Sakura, al punto de asustar a Millie.

— Todo está bien — Susurró Sakura, inclinándose para acariciar el cuello del animal.

La distancia no era grande, pero la inclinada bajada por el camino pareció durar una eternidad. La tensión y la preocupación de los hombres eran contagiosas, y ahora ella también se sentía nerviosa y agitada. Altos y fuertes, y montados en caballos más grandes que Millie, los caballeros bloqueaban la vista de Sakura, que no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Después de un rato, el camino se niveló y poco después cruzaban un arco de piedra, indicando que se adentraban en la propiedad amurallada.

El movimiento y la agitación estallaron de repente cuando pasaron por las puertas del castillo. Sakura todavía no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero el ruido indicaba que las calles que rodeaban el castillo estaban muy animadas, como las pequeñas calles de Haruno al mediodía.

Distraída por el ruido, Sakura tardó un momento en notar que los caballeros relajaban la tensión. Finalmente se separaron un poco, y ella pudo ver hacia dónde se dirigían, aunque seguía todavía rodeada por el círculo que formaban. Pronto llegaron a una plaza donde había tantas personas caminando por allí que parecía el comienzo del día, no de la noche, cuando todo el mundo se reúne para cenar y descansar. Una abundancia de antorchas en las paredes de las casas iluminaban de modo generoso el lugar, y Sakura pensó que eso sería considerado un desperdicio en Haruno.

El feudo Uchiha parecía ser mucho más próspero que Haruno. Debía ser un feudo muy rico, después de todo este lord la había aceptado como esposa sin tener una dote, y encima había pagado a su hermano por el matrimonio. Naruto estaría encantado de que se la hubiesen llevado, y sin haberse gastado nada en ella, pero el lord seguro que no sabía eso.

¿El hecho de pagar por mí, me dará más valor ante sus ojos?

Sakura interrumpió esos pensamientos cuando Neji dio la orden de detenerse. Los caballeros comenzaron a desmontar, haciéndola creer que por fin podría observar los alrededores de su nuevo hogar, pero Sasuke se acercó inmediatamente, la levantó de la silla y la puso en el suelo, volviendo a impedir que viera algo.

Hasta cuando se comportaran así, pensó irritada.

— Neji — Llamó una voz fuerte y grave.

Sakura se volvió hacia la dirección de donde provenía la llamada, pero le fue imposible ver

quién había hablado. El tono de autoridad, sin embargo, le indicó que se trataba de lord Uchiha dirigiéndose al primer caballero. Sakura hizo un intento de arreglarse el pelo con las manos y de alisarse el vestido para quitar las arrugas de tantas horas cabalgando, aunque sin duda necesitaría mucho más que eso para tener mejor aspecto.

— Milord — Saludó Neji en tono respetuoso.

— ¿Habéis tenido algún problema?

Sakura escuchaba su voz, pero todavía no conseguía divisar a la persona que hablaba.

— El viaje fue tranquilo, señor. Cumplimos con tus instrucciones para cabalgar también durante la noche, y el matrimonio fue aceptado y celebrado en Haruno, como era tu deseo.

— Excelente — Dijo la voz. — ¿Mikoto? Ah, ahí estás. Supongo que la recién llegada estará agotada. ¿Puedes recibirla y brindarle lo necesario?

— No te preocupes, voy a llevarla a su dormitorio y daré órdenes para conseguirle todo lo que necesite — Aseguró una voz femenina.

— Gracias. En cuanto a ti — Dijo la voz de barítono — Ven a buscarme después de dejar a los caballos en el establo.

Sakura se quedó de pie, sin nada que hacer ni decir cuando los caballeros tomaron las riendas de los animales, y se marcharon llevándose también a su yegua Millie. Allí parada, ella se sintió como una niña abandonada en medio de la calle, y giró la cabeza tratando de ver si aún podía conseguir ver al que debía ser su marido, pero fue en vano. Después de un momento, una bella mujer de pelo oscuro se le acercó sonriendo.

— ¿Sakura?

— Sí

— Soy Mikoto. Te llevaré a tu habitación. — La elegante y amable mujer tomó a Sakura del brazo y la condujo hacia la enorme puerta de madera del castillo.

— ¿Mi marido se ha ido? — Sakura preguntó tímidamente nada más que entraron.

— Itachi tiene ocupaciones que tratar ahora. Además, sabe que estás agotada y que preferirías tomar un baño caliente, comer algo y descansar. El lord te dará la bienvenida mañana.

A pesar de su amable oferta, la mujer no le estaba preguntando por sus deseos, sólo informándole de que se bañaría antes de cenar. Sakura no tenía ni idea de quién era Mikoto, pero el fino vestido que llevaba y su aire de autoridad le demostraban que era alguien importante.

— ¿Eres la hermana de lord Uchiha? —Preguntó Sakura mientras cruzaban el salón del castillo hacia la gran escalera que conducía a las habitaciones y aposentos privados.

— Soy su madre. — La mujer sonrió al notar la sorpresa y la incredulidad estampada en el rostro de Sakura

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Me he casado con un niño! No eres lo bastante mayor para ser la madre de un niño de más de diez años.

— Itachi es más mayor que eso, créeme.

Sakura iba a contestarle, pero luego se le ocurrió que la mujer podía ser la madre adoptiva de lord Uchihae, no podía haber otra explicación. De cualquier manera, la voz que había escuchado no era la de un niño, sino la de un hombre adulto y acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

— Ya estamos — Avisó Mikoto, abriendo una de las puertas del largo pasillo al que

llegaron después de subir la escalera.

Sakura no pudo contener su admiración al entrar en el aposento. Era una habitación mucho más grande y más lujosa que su cuarto en Haruno, los tapices cubrían las paredes de piedra. La enorme cama estaba hecha con finas pieles y sábanas de lino, y una gran chimenea con el fuego encendido ocupaba una de las paredes. También había un sillón de cuero, una mesa con adornos tallados en madera, una cómoda y gruesas cortinas de terciopelo en la ventana.

— ¡Qué habitación tan bonita! — Sakura no intentó ocultar lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a tal esplendor, digno de una princesa.

Sakura se acercó a la cama y deslizó su dedo por la almohada, que debía ser de plumas de ganso, cuando una sucesión de criados comenzó a llegar. Dos muchachos traían una tina de madera que colocaron delante de la chimenea, y dos criadas pronto empezaron a llenarla con agua caliente. Una tercera mujer traía toallas, que colocó sobre la mesa. Una joven se acercó con pétalos de flores y aceites aromáticos y comenzó a echarlos al agua.

En un instante, el baño estaba listo, y todos se fueron, excepto la joven que había traído las flores y que estaba parada al lado de la tina, ahora llena de humeante y perfumada agua.

— Ino te ayudará con el baño — Dijo Mikoto al llegar a la puerta. — Te traerán la cena cuando hayas terminado.

— Muchas gracias — Respondió Sakura, con un agradecimiento tan grande y auténtico que le era difícil expresar con palabras.

— Eres bienvenida, hija — Mikoto sonrió suavemente. — Esta es tu casa ahora.

Sakura asintió, encantada con la cálida bienvenida de la amable mujer, pero sin entender cómo podía llamarla hija si todavía era muy joven. En ese momento, Ino, la sirvienta que la ayudaría se acercó y la miró también con amabilidad y simpatía. Ino era aún más joven que Mikoto, a pesar del pelo rojo y las pecas en la cara, Sakura recordó inmediatamente a Sora.

— ¿Quiere que la ayude a quitarse el vestido? — Ofreció la joven.

A pesar de sorprenderse con la oferta, Sakura aceptó. No tenía la costumbre de que la ayudaran, y aunque a veces Sora se comportaba como si ella fuera la señora, sólo le cepillaba el cabello. Sakura, jamás había tenido a alguien que la ayudara a vestirse y desvestirse, pero en ese momento estaba agotada y la ayuda era bienvenida.

— Sí, por favor. — Contestó Sakura poniéndose de lado para que la joven desatara los lazos que cerraban su vestido.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó Itachi acercándose a la larga mesa que dominaba el salón del castillo.

— Durmiendo, naturalmente. — Mikoto Uchiha dejó de comer y miró a su hijo. — Se bañó, comió y se durmió en seguida, vencida por el agotamiento. ¿No podíais haber parado a descansar durante la noche? — Ella miró a Neji, sentado también a la mesa.

— Di órdenes de que no parasen — Explicó Itachi, uniéndose a ellos mientras un siervo corría a servirle vino.

— Y como resultado, la pobre joven tiene ampollas en las piernas de estar sentada tantas horas en la silla de montar — Insistió Mikoto en tono de reproche.

— Es mejor tener ampollas en las piernas que perder la vida — respondió Itachi. — Con los ataques que vengo sufriendo, me pareció que lo mejor era que no corrieran riesgos parándose a descansar.

Mikoto suspiró al pensar que los rumores sobre los Uchiha y Hyuga habían aumentado en los últimos tiempos, y eso había provocado que ya se hubieran cometido varios ataques.

Itachi había sido atacado tres veces en unas pocas semanas, por suerte había escapado con vida, pero era imposible saber si los ataques estaban relacionados con los rumores.

— ¿Ella pidió que paraseis? — Quiso saber Itachi, girándose hacia Neji.

— No. Nunca se ha quejado por el cansancio o por que no paráramos — Respondió el primer caballero del lord, con una extraña satisfacción.

Desconfiado, Itachi frunció el ceño. Si Neji se mostraba tan satisfecho por que Sakura no se había quejado, probablemente había algo que ella había hecho que no era tan bueno.

— ¿Hubo algún problema?

— En realidad no fue un problema — El caballero comentó vacilante. — Pero se creó cierta tensión cuando los hombres pensaron que estaba loca.

— ¿Loca? — Exclamó Mikoto sorprendida. — ¡Es una joven encantadora!

— Yo no he pensado que estuviera loca. — Aseguró Neji — Pero ella hablaba con la yegua y los hombres...

— ¿Hablaba con su yegua? — Interrumpió Itachi.

— Parece que la yegua no está acostumbrada a salir de Haruno, y milady trató de calmarla hablándole. Lo hizo todo el tiempo. — Neji pensó que si había algo anormal con la mujer, entonces era mejor que el lord lo supiese cuanto antes.

Itachi consideró la información y decidió que no tenía motivos para preocuparse porque él también acariciaba y le hablaba a su caballo para tranquilizarlo cuando era necesario. Más relajado, finalmente tomó un sorbo de vino, pasando la lengua por sus labios con placer al depositar la copa de plata sobre la mesa. Ahora podía saborear la bebida que tanto apreciaba, pero una hora antes había necesitado todavía saciar una sed de otro tipo que ninguna bebida podría apaciguar. A pesar de luchar contra el instinto que producía tal necesidad, era imposible de controlar, y de vez en cuando esa sed necesitaba ser satisfecha antes de sentarse a la mesa a comer y beber.

— Deberías haberla saludado — Dijo Mikoto, mirando a su hijo con un aire de desaprobación.

Itachi desvió la mirada. — Pensé que preferiría descansar antes de conocerme.

— Darle la bienvenida te hubiera llevado sólo un momento, y entonces, ella podría haber seguido hacia su habitación.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber de su copa sintiéndose avergonzado. No había planeado evitar encontrarse con su esposa, lo que ocurrió fue el resultado de una decisión repentina. Itachi acababa de salir de la habitación secreta y estaba entrando en el salón cuando se enteró de que los caballeros habían llegado. Fue hacia la puerta del castillo, con la intención de saludarla, pero no la pudo ver, escondida como estaba en el círculo de caballeros altos y fuertes y de la pequeña multitud que se había reunido a su alrededor. Al final, despidió a sus caballeros y volvió a entrar sin saludarla, sintiendo cierto alivio por

aplazar la reunión con su esposa.

Aunque no le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer mortal, Itachi le había prometido a su primo Obito que lo haría, a fin de renovar la sangre de la familia. Obito se había casado la primavera pasada, pero Itachi decidió esperar y asegurarse de que el matrimonio de su primo daba buenos resultados antes de hacer lo mismo. Obito ahora vivía feliz con su esposa Rin, y ya habían tenido dos hijos gemelos, que aseguraban la continuidad del clan de los Hyuga. Itachi pensaba que podía considerarse a sí mismo un hombre feliz, si tuviese la mitad de la suerte de Obito. En una visita a la corte, Itachi conoció a Sakura Haruno, hermana de Naruto Haruno, un reconocido hombre avaricioso. La encontró por casualidad en el jardín del castillo del rey, conversaron un poco y ella le pareció muy agradable, sensible y modesta. Sin embargo, la idea del matrimonio no se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento. Cuando Itachi dejó la corte para viajar de regreso a Uchihae, se le ocurrió una idea; ¿Por qué no enviar a mis caballeros con una oferta de matrimonio para la joven Haruno? Después de todo, él no insistiría en la dote y podría incluso ofrecer una recompensa al tacaño de Naruto. Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien. Su propuesta había sido aceptada, y el matrimonio se había realizado "por poderes". Itachi ahora tenía a su lady Uchihae. Superado el tema del matrimonio, lo único que le faltaba era dejarla embarazada y engendrar herederos de sangre mezclada para el clan, y el problema estaría resuelto.

— Deberías organizar una ceremonia apropiada, ahora que ella está aquí — Sugirió Mikoto repentinamente, sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué? El matrimonio por poderes es oficial, y vale tanto como una boda presencial.

— ¡Pero no es lo mismo! — Mikoto suspiró. — ¿Tú te sientes casado?

Itachi se calló un instante y reflexionó sobre la cuestión de su madre. No, no se sentía diferente, su vida seguía siendo igual, y no iba a cambiar sus hábitos. El único cambio del castillo Uchiha es que ahora tenía otra residente, su esposa, pero eso no cambiaba la rutina de la vida en el feudo.

— Nada ha cambiado, ¿no es así, Itachi? — Mikoto adivinó los pensamientos de su hijo.

Irritado, Itachi miró a su madre, sabiendo que iba a insistir sobre ese asunto.

Organizar una ceremonia de boda es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Cómo podré convencerla de eso?, pensó irritado.

— Será mejor para los dos — Dijo Mikoto en tono apaciguador, intuyendo la irritación de Itachi. — Estoy segura de que Sakura Haruno tampoco se siente casada. Por otra parte, una ceremonia pública daría a nuestra gente la oportunidad de conocer a la lady del castillo y ver con quién te casaste.

Itachi iba a protestar, pero las últimas palabras de su madre le llamaron la atención. De hecho, no sería malo que los sirvientes y los otros miembros del clan fueran testigos de su unión, así todo el mundo sabría que Sakura Haruno era su esposa y que él la protegería, ya que ella también corría el riesgo de sufrir ataques en el futuro.

— Necesitaremos a un sacerdote — Itachi le advirtió a Neji, demostrando que aceptaba la sugerencia de su madre.

— Me ocuparé de eso inmediatamente. — El primer caballero se levantó.

— Envía a alguien para hacerlo — Le ordenó Itachi— Y después vete a descansar. El viaje también ha sido agotador para ti.

— Sí, milord — Dijo Neji antes de partir.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo III**

Sakura se despertó de repente, abriendo los ojos con la fuerte sensación de que era estaba en Haruno. Al instante se acordó que estaba en una habitación mucho más agradable que el cuarto de su antiguo hogar.

Sí, esa era su nueva habitación ahora. Los tapices en las paredes y las lujosas cortinas en las ventanas, le mostraron que esa era la habitación del señor del castillo, su marido. Era extraño pensar que estuviese casada, ya que no se sentía diferente por dentro. Su vida, sin embargo, había cambiado, ahora vivía en otro castillo rodeada de extraños. Más que eso, compartiría su vida y su cama con el lord. Recordando este hecho, una idea la sobresaltó, y miró al otro lado de la enorme cama.

¿Tan cansada estaba que no me he dado cuenta si mi esposo ha dormido aquí?

La almohada y la cubierta parecían intactas, lo que la alivió ya que eso le demostraba que había pasado la noche sola. Al mismo tiempo, era extraño que lord Uchiha no hubiese dormido en su cama.

Por otra parte, ni siquiera me saludó el día anterior, recordó con tristeza.

Vacilante, Sakura se cubrió con las mantas y se levantó.

¿Qué hora sería? De cualquier forma, ya era hora de levantarse. A pesar de ser verano, la habitación estaba helada ahora que el fuego no ardía en la chimenea. Las noches eran frías, pero Escocia era un país frío también de día. Cuando se levantó, sintió el fresco suelo de piedra bajo sus pies, y corrió hacia la alfombra, que afortunadamente llegaba hasta la ventana.

Cuando descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, una ráfaga de aire caliente le acarició el rostro. Era un día soleado, y hacía más calor fuera de la habitación que en el interior, debido a los gruesos muros de piedra.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la pequeña plaza rodeada de casas y calles que formaban el feudo Uchiha. La gente estaba ocupada con el trabajo diario, la mañana estaba avanzada, pero el ambiente era más tranquilo que el día anterior.

Es hora de vestirse, comer algo y finalmente conocer a mi esposo, pensó Sakura, sin embargo, ¿qué vestido se pondría? No tenía mucho para elegir, ya que sólo contaba con el vestido azul que había usado en el viaje, y otro gris, guardado en la pequeña bolsa que había traído. Tendría que ponerse el vestido gris, ya que el azul estaba sucio y arrugado. Sin embargo, Sakura no vio su bolsa por ninguna parte. Mientras trataba de recordar dónde la había puesto, llamaron a la puerta; sin pensárselo corrió hasta la cama y se acostó de nuevo.

— ¡Adelante! — Sakura se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Ino, la joven doncella que la ayudó a bañarse la noche anterior, miró dentro de la habitación.

— Ya se ha despertado — Dijo la chica del pelo rojo y cara pecosa, como el caballero que había acompañado a Sakura en el viaje. — Lady Mikoto me dijo que trajera esto — La joven entró y le mostró un vestido azul pálido.

— ¡Oh! — Sakura exclamó con sorpresa cuando la sirvienta se aproximó con un hermoso vestido de seda adornado con lazos de un tono azul oscuro.

— ¡Es precioso! — Sakura se levantó para tocar el tejido. — ¿Estás segura que es para mí?

— Sí — Ino le pasó el vestido a Sakura con gran excitación, como si la prenda fuera para ella misma. — Ayer me llevé sus dos vestidos para lavarlos y arreglarlos, pero lady Mikoto dijo que no eran adecuados para lady Uchiha. Así que ella eligió este para que milady lo use hoy. También dijo que este vestido es suyo ahora. ¿No es hermoso?

— ¡Sin lugar a dudas! — Sakura se conmovió por la generosidad y la amabilidad de Mikoto. Era uno de los vestidos más bonitos que había visto nunca, y el más hermoso que jamás había tenido.

— Lady Mikoto también ha dicho que habrá que hacer ropa nueva para milady, ropa que sea digna de la esposa de lord Uchiha.

— ¿Ropa nuSakura para mí? — Sakura no se lo terminaba de creer. Después de todo, nunca había poseído más que dos vestidos a la vez, que eran reemplazados cuando se desgastaban demasiado.

— Así es. Ahora bien, si me permite, peinaré su cabello y la ayudaré a vestirse. — La joven trajo una silla para que se Sakura sentara. — Lady Mikoto me eligió para ser su doncella personal. — La sonrisa de Ino desapareció y miró tímidamente a Sakura. — Si milady está de acuerdo, por supuesto. De lo contrario, ella encontrará a otra persona.

— Estaré feliz de contar con tu ayuda — Le aseguró rápidamente Sakura, sintiéndose aliviada cuando la chica volvió a sonreír.

Ino había sido muy amable y servicial al ayudarla a bañarse la noche anterior, y después le hizo compañía mientras que Sakura cenaba. Antes de irse, la criada pelirroja esperó a que se acostase, asegurándose que no necesitaba nada más. Ahora, una vez más demostraba ser una excelente doncella, en un momento la ayudó a ponerse su nuevo vestido y luego peinó su cabello con manos suaves y experimentadas.

— ¿Está bien así, milady?

— ¡Es precioso! — A Sakura le encantó el trabajo de Ino, quien recogió su pelo en un moño y lo adornó con pequeñas flores de seda, que hacían juego con el vestido. — Me alegro de que hayas sido elegida para ayudarme.

— Gracias... — Ino se sonrojó un poco, y se apartó para colocar el espejo que le había mostrado sobre el gran mueble de madera. — Debe de tener hambre. El desayuno ya ha sido servido, pero lady Mikoto dejó instrucciones para que se le ofreciese el desayuno que quisiera cuando se despertase. La cocinera ha preparado algo especial para darle la bienvenida, y creo que estará listo enseguida, porque Neji fue a la cocina a informar que milady se había levantado.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? — Sakura preguntó, sorprendida.

— Dijo que la vio en la ventana.

— Comprendo... — Sakura se mostró avergonzada al saber que la habían visto en la ventana, cuando solo llevaba la ropa de dormir, aunque la camisola fuera de manga larga y le cubriera hasta el cuello.

— Será mejor que milady baje, si no su desayuno especial se enfriará.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, encantada por la amabilidad con que la trataban en Uchiha. Ino se adelantó para abrir la puerta, pero se quedó dentro cuando Sakura salió de la habitación.

— ¿No vienes conmigo?

— Voy a hacer la cama y a arreglar las cosas aquí — Explicó la criada. — Pero si milady necesita algo, me puede mandar llamar en cualquier momento.

Sakura sintió recelo ante la perspectiva de dirigirse sola al salón. A pesar de haber acabado de conocer a Ino, la compañía de la joven le proporcionaba confianza y le hacía estar más a gusto en ese extraño castillo.

— No tenga miedo — Dijo la joven, consciente de su inseguridad. — Milady es bienvenida aquí.

Sakura respiró hondo y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que conducían al salón. La sensación de frío en el estómago por el miedo de enfrentarse a los demás habitantes del castillo le recordó cómo se sintió al visitar la corte con Naruto. Una tarde, su hermano había ido a hablar con otros hombres, obligándola a volver sola a su habitación.

Sakura llevaba un vestido sencillo y de tela barata, muy diferente de la ropa que usaban las otras damas del castillo del rey, todavía recordaba las miradas de desprecio con que la miraron al cruzar una multitud de corredores y salones hasta llegar finalmente a la seguridad y a la soledad de su habitación. Después de ese incidente, se mantuvo alejada de los demás ya que no tenía otra ropa más adecuada. Fue un duro golpe para Sakura saber que en esa época fue objeto de burla, y que la trataban como si fuese inferior.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella no estaba usando un vestido barato y anticuado, y era la esposa del señor del castillo, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse como tal. Qué ironía, pensó Sakura, acelerando el paso. Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, oyó voces que venían del salón. Se detuvo un momento, inspiró y soltó el aire lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Su corazón, sin embargo, no obedeció y se aceleró cuando ella empezó a bajar. Entonces escuchó una voz masculina.

Por fin conoceré a mi esposo. Pero se equivocó, porque en la mesa estaban sólo Neji y Mikoto, no había ni rastro de lord Uchiha. El alivio recorrió a Sakura al principio, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era extraño sentirse aliviada por que él no estuviera presente.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludó Sakura al llegar a la sala y caminar hacia la mesa. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la mujer se volvió y la miró, no era Mikoto, era una persona más mayor, con el mismo cabello oscuro y los rasgos faciales de la madre de Itachi.

— Esta es Izumi. — Neji se levantó para recibirla e hizo un gesto hacia la desconocida dama.

— Bienvenida a Uchiha — Contestó la mujer levantándose y saludando a Sakura con una amable sonrisa.

— Gracias — Murmuró tímidamente Sakura al mirar hacia aquella mujer que se vestía con tanta elegancia como Mikoto, y que la recibía con la misma calidez y amistad.

— Izumi es la hermana de lord Uchiha — Explicó Neji — Y mi esposa — añadió con orgullo.

Sakura miró a la hermana de Itachi Uchiha con sorpresa, ya que ella parecía más vieja que Mikoto, su madre.

Mikoto también debe de ser la madre adoptiva de Izumi, pensó Sakura. Echando cuentas, llegó a la conclusión de que su marido tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que Neji y Izumi, así que era por lo menos veinte años mayor que ella. Sakura pensó que no podía ser de otra manera, un hombre joven y atractivo, ciertamente no estaría dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio sin recibir la dote usual, y además un joven así no tendría dificultades para casarse con alguna de las damas de la corte.

— ¿Te has recuperado del viaje? — Preguntó Neji, Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos. En ese momento Sakura notó que estaba actuando de forma muy grosera, ya que permanecía de pie y en silencio, forzando a los dos a esperar.

— Sí, gracias, Neji. Dormí muy bien. — Sakura se sentó — ¿También has descansado?

— Lo suficiente. — Él hizo mención de seguir hablando, pero en ese instante una de las puertas del salón se abrió y Neji volvió la cabeza para ver quién había llegado. — Nuestra cocinera ha preparado algo para ti — Dijo señalando a los criados que entraban con bandejas. — Teníamos curiosidad por ver lo que era, por eso hemos permanecido aquí toda la mañana.

— ¡Siento que hayáis tenido que esperar! — Sakura se sintió avergonzada y curiosa por los diversos manjares que contenían las bandejas, que ahora depositaban en la mesa.

— Deja de avergonzarla — Izumi dijo con una sonrisa. — Neji estaba bromeando. No esperábamos que te despertaras temprano, sabemos que el viaje fue largo y agotador. Yo hubiera protestado, pero mi marido me contó que sufriste las penurias del viaje sin quejarte.

Las amables palabras de Izumi hicieron sonreír a Sakura, sin embargo, no podía dejar de prestar atención a la comida que se servía y al delicioso aroma que emanaba. Su estómago reaccionó como si hubiera pasado días sin comer, lo que no era cierto, ya que Neji le había ofrecido galletas de trigo y miel durante el viaje.

— ¡Qué maravilla! — Exclamó Sakura cuando los criados terminaron de servir la comida y se fueron.

Que diferencia con las comidas de Haruno, pensó mirando los diferentes tipos de panes y quesos, pasteles, mermeladas, carnes frías, fruta fresca y postres.

— Al parecer, nuestra cocinera ha preparado suficiente para todos — Dijo Neji.

— Por supuesto — comentó una voz desconocida.

Curiosa por ver quién llegaba, Sakura se volvió y miró a la robusta mujer con delantal blanco, que se aproximaba a zancadas.

— ¿Cree que no sabía que estaría esperando aquí para volver a comer? ¡Los hombres Uchiha están gobernados por sus estómagos! — La mujer fingió desaprobación, pero había diversión en sus ojos. — Buenos días milady — Le dijo a Sakura — Soy Effie, la responsable de la cocina del castillo. He preparado este desayuno para darle la bienvenida, y espero sinceramente que viva con nosotros muchos años felices.

— ¡Gracias! — Sakura estaba encantada con la cortesía de la cocinera. — Todo se ve delicioso, y se me está haciendo la boca agua.

— Normalmente sirvo pan, queso, mantequilla y mermelada por la mañana, pero preparé algo sólo para milady. — Effie le informó con orgullo. — Prométame que lo probará todo, esos pasteles son recetas que yo misma he inventado. ¿Puedo servirla?

Effie apenas esperó la respuesta afirmativa de Sakura, pasó a servir varios platos con salados y dulces. Al final, había tanta comida delante de ella que dudaba que se lo pudiera comer todo; filetes de diferentes carnes, pasteles con trozos de frutas confitadas, tortas de miel, panes blancos y negros con mermelada de moras y fresas silvestres, pudines y un gran cuenco con fruta.

— Espero que disfrute mis dulces y coma lo suficiente. Milady tiene que poner un poco más de carne alrededor de esos huesos.

— Gracias, es muy amable.

Sakura miró la apetitosa comida, sin saber por dónde empezar. Qué diferencia con los días en Haruno, en la que me esforzaba por comer poco y no provocarle gastos a mi hermano.

— Es un placer servir a la señora de nuestro castillo. Ahora, si me lo permite, voy a volver a la cocina, tengo un montón de trabajo. No es de extrañar que los caballeros Uchiha sean fuertes, tienen un apetito de león.

Antes de irse, la cocinera le hizo una reverencia y Sakura sonrió en respuesta.

La comida fue larga, y Neji y Izumi le hicieron compañía todo el tiempo. Al final, ella comió más que suficiente, emocionada como una niña por las muchas maravillas culinarias.

Durante la conversación, Sakura se enteró de que su cuñada Izumi y su marido Neji tenían un hijo y dos hijas. Al principio, pensó que eran niños, y le alegró la idea de jugar con ellos y llevarlos a pasear. Pero Izumi dijo que eran adultos, su hijo había cumplido veintisiete años, las hijas estaban casadas y ellos ya eran abuelos, porque una de ellos tenía un hijo.

Al menos, el nieto tendrá edad para que pueda contarle historias, pensó Sakura, volviendo a sacar mentalmente cuentas, para calcular la edad de sus nuevos parientes. Ella había pensado que Neji y Izumi tenían alrededor de cuarenta años, pero el hecho de tener hijos adultos indicaba que habían superado los cincuenta. Si es así, Itachi también tendría unos cincuenta años, y la diferencia de edad entre ella y lord Uchiha ¡sería de por lo menos de treinta años!

Una vez más, Itachi no apareció para saludarla. ¿Se habría arrepentido del matrimonio? Izumi y Neji comentaron que él estaba ocupado, pero Sakura se sintió decepcionada por la

ausencia de su esposo, peor aun, temía que él estuviese decepcionado por su aspecto.

Puede que no sea la mujer más bella de Escocia, pero le probaré mi valor a Itachi.

Sakura concibió un plan para sorprender positivamente a su marido, aunque para lograrlo, necesitaba la ayuda de Ino.

Al salir de la habitación secreta donde dormía durante el día, Itachi se encontró con Neji, que estaba esperándole. Su caballero jamás lo esperaba allí, en el pasillo, eso quería decir que había algún problema. Itachi accionó el mecanismo que cerraba la puerta de piedra detrás de él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Neji? ¿Otro ataque?

— No. Nada tan grave.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me esperas aquí?

— Tengo que decirte algo... Pero no es tan importante — Añadió rápidamente, al notar que Itachi fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y qué es eso que no es tan importante?

— Se trata de tu esposa.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Itachi, en tono de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en preocupación. — ¿Le ha pasado algo?

— No, milord.

— Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? — Itachi ya estaba impaciente.

— No se trata de lo que le ha pasado, si no de lo que ha hecho.

— ¡Cuéntamelo de una vez por todas, hombre!


	5. CAPITULO 4

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo IV**

— ¿El qué?

Al enterarse de lo que había hecho Sakura, Itachi se enfureció. Neji sabía lo estricto que podía ser Itachi cuando estaba disgustado, y ahora sentía pena por ella. Él también se había enfurecido por los que había hecho Sakura, pero al enfrentarse a la furia de Itachi intentó minimizar la importancia del incidente.

— Sakura tenía buenas intenciones. Su esfuerzo para llevar más luz al salón se apreciaría en cualquier lugar. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa aquí en Uchiha.

— ¿Izumi está bien? — Preguntó Itachi, sin escuchar a su cuñado.

— Sí — Neji ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que le hubiera sucedido a su esposa si hubiera entrado en el salón bañado por la luz del sol que penetraba por las ventanas, cuyas cortinas gruesas como alfombras, se habían retirado. — Antes de bajar, Izumi se fijó en lo que hacía Sakura, y al regresar a la habitación me mandó llamar.

— Entiendo — Itachi parecía menos enojado, aunque aun seguía enfadado. — ¿Dónde está mi esposa ahora?

— Sentada a la mesa — Respondió Neji, siguiendo a lord Uchiha por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no le pediste que dejara de abrir las cortinas?

— Bueno, lo intenté, pero estaba tan segura de que te va iba a gustar, que insistió en

enseñarme el resultado antes de que tomara una decisión final — Explicó Neji avergonzado, ya que al ser el primero caballero era el responsable, en ausencia de Itachi, de todo lo que pasaba en el castillo durante el día y nadie ponía en duda su autoridad. Excepto al parecer, Sakura.

Al llegar a las escaleras que conducían al salón, Neji decidió no acompañar a Itachi, ya que no quería ser testigo del estallido de su enfado hacia su esposa. De hecho, el acto de informarle sobre lo que hizo Sakura le había hecho comprender la buena intención de la joven y superar la ira que había sentido al principio. Después de todo, ella no imaginaba que la luz del sol dañaba a Itachi, Izumi y a otros Uchiha. Entristecido por el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando, decidió ir a su dormitorio.

— ¿Itachi estaba muy enfadado? — Preguntó Izumi al ver a su esposo entrar.

— ¡Creí que estabas sentada a la mesa! — Neji se sorprendió al ver que su esposa no había bajado a cenar.

— Preferí no ser testigo de la decepción de Sakura al ver que Itachi reacciona con furia, y no con la apreciación que esperaba. Ella estaba tratando de ser útil y agradarle.

— Es verdad... — Neji suspiró, sentándose al lado de su esposa. — Hubiera estado bien que me lo hubieras dicho antes de que fuese a avisar a Itachi.

— Sabía que lo entenderías solo. Y no me hubiese servido de nada tratar de explicártelo, estabas muy enfadado y al igual que Itachi, no escuchas a nadie cuando estás así.

— Espero que nuestro lord no sea demasiado duro con ella — Dijo Neji, cambiando de tema para no admitir que Izumi tenía razón. Ahora, se sentía culpable por haber empeorado la furia de Itachi al darle la noticia nada más despertarse. — Voy al salón para asegurarme de que no se exceda al reprenderla.

— Dile a mi hermano que Sakura sólo quería hacer algo que él apreciase. — Le pidió Izumi.

— Sí — Contestó Neji, y la besó en la mejilla antes de salir. Amaba a esa mujer igual que hacía ya treinta años, cuando pidió su mano en matrimonio a Itachi.

Neji se extraño del silencio al bajar las escaleras, ya que en ese momento la larga mesa del comedor debería estar llena de gente, terminando de comer o charlando después de la cena. Al llegar al salón, notó que Izumi no era la única que no había bajado a cenar esa noche. Sakura estaba sola en la mesa y, con la cabeza baja, era una pequeña figura triste y solitaria.

Sasuke, Hidan, Suigetsu, Sasori y Jugo, los caballeros que le habían acompañado en el viaje, estaban sentados en un rincón del salón, pero no hablaban. En ese momento, Itachi entró por una de las puertas y se dirigió directamente hacia Sakura. Neji decidió acercarse a los otros caballeros y esperar para interceder en su nombre si era necesario.

Sin apetito, Sakura se quedó mirando la comida intacta en el plato. Nadie parecía haber apreciado su idea de abrir las inmensas cortinas para permitir que la luz del sol entrase en el salón, y Ino hasta había intentado disuadirla de la idea, cuando Sakura había pensado que la alentaría. Sin embargo, incluso sin su apoyo, decidió seguir adelante con el plan.

Desanimada, se miró el moretón en el brazo. Si Ino se hubiese mostrado más receptiva, Sakura hubiese pedido la ayuda de otros sirvientes para subir en la escalera, desatar las tiras de cuerda que sostenían las gruesas cortinas, retirarlas a un lado y descubrir las ventanas. Al enfrentarse a la resistencia de Ino, sin embargo, decidió hacerlo ella misma, por temor a que los otros criados reaccionaran de la misma manera. Cuando Neji apareció furioso, Sakura bajó tan rápidamente de la escalera, ansiosa por explicarle lo que estaba haciendo, que él se vio obligado a agarrarla con fuerza para impedir que se cayera. Ahora, además de los dedos machacados por desatar las tiras que parecían no haber sido nunca retiradas, su brazo también lucía una marca.

Al final, Sakura terminó lamentando su acción, no había recibido ninguna reacción positiva, y los caballeros estaban disgustados desde que habían aparecido en el salón y observaron los últimos rayos de luz entrando por las ventanas. Comieron en silencio, y los que no se habían ido después de la cena, se habían sentado en un rincón, pero seguían estando tan callados como lo habían estado en la cena.

¿Itachi aparecería para cenar o no? Se pasaba todo el día ocupado con sus tareas, como le informaban vagamente, y ahora ella lo esperaba sin ningún apetito. Incluso Izumi, que había sido tan amable durante el desayuno, no había bajado a cenar, arruinando su última esperanza de apoyar su plan de abrir las cortinas.

— Esposa.

Sakura levantó la vista al oír esa voz, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Había calculado la edad de su marido, suponiendo que tendría cincuenta años, pero el hombre que la miraba estaba muy lejos de esa edad. Ese lord de pelo oscuro y ojos castaños como Izumi, tenía treinta años como máximo. Alto y fuerte, sus anchos hombros acentuaban los músculos de sus brazos y los rasgos masculinas de su cara. Sin embargo, otro hecho la sorprendió aún más que la apariencia física de lord Uchiha.

— Ya nos conocemos — Murmuró Sakura, casi para sí misma.

Itachi vaciló. Por un breve momento, la furia que lo dominaba desapareció, y el brillo de enfado de sus ojos se suavizó.

— Nos encontramos en la corte — Afirmó el lord.

— ¡Estuviste hablando conmigo en el jardín, después de la cena! — Encantada Sakura recordó la amabilidad con la que un caballero desconocido la había tratado cuando ella trataba de alejarse de los otros miembros de la corte que desdeñaban su ropa sencilla y anticuada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquel educado y cortés hombre fuese lord Uchiha. — Fuiste muy amable conmigo.

Sus palabras parecieron incomodar a Itachi, pero Sakura sabía que a los guerreros no les gustaba admitir que tenían un lado blando. Itachi se sentó a su lado y desvió la mirada, como si estuviera tratando de ganar tiempo buscando lo que decirle. Sakura, sin embargo, ahora se sentía feliz porque había bastantes posibilidades de que Itachi se mostrase como un gentil esposo. Sin contar que era muy atractivo. De repente, sintió una ola de calor invadir su corazón, como si fuese la más afortunada de las mujeres. Entonces sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — Preguntó Itachi de repente.

— ¿Así como? — Sakura siguió sonriendo.

— Como si fueras feliz.

— Estoy feliz. Nunca supe tu nombre, ya que no nos presentamos y nunca pensé que fueses Itachi Uchiha, el lord con quién me he casado. Pero ahora que sé quien es mi esposo... estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Confuso, Itachi decidió no comentar nada, pero Sakura todavía no había terminado de hablar.

— Tenía miedo de que mi marido fuese viejo o demasiado gordo, y que yo no lo encontrara atractivo, pero eres un hombre apuesto y cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa de tenerte como esposo. Además, temía que lord Uchiha fuese ruin o malhumorado, pero después de nuestra conversación en ese jardín, sé que eres gentil y no serás cruel conmigo. Creo que ha sido mi bondadosa madre en el cielo la que ha hecho que algo bueno suceda en mi vida.

Sorprendido por la franqueza de Sakura, Itachi se aclaró la garganta, y luego miró a las ventanas donde las cortinas estaban abiertas para permitir que los cristales reflejaran la luz de las antorchas y las velas que iluminaban la sala.

— Espero que no te importe — Sakura comenzó nerviosamente al ver que Itachi miraba el cambio que ella había hecho. — Pensé que te gustaría, pero no sé si... — Ella se sonrojó.

— Me di cuenta de que el salón es oscuro y triste con las cortinas cerradas, y pensé que la luz del sol alegraría el ambiente. Ahora ya ha oscurecido, y no es posible verla, pero si te fijas mañana, durante el día, notarás que el ambiente es más alegre y se puede admirar mejor el color de los tapices de las paredes.

Sakura miró, esperanzada a que Itachi le diera la razón o tal vez admirase su iniciativa, pero la fría mirada en los ojos de su marido la alarmó.

— ¿No te gusta? — Preguntó ella, con una mezcla de dolor, ansiedad y desánimo.

— Bueno — Itachi comenzó con torpeza. — No se trata de gustar o no gustar — Afirmó, aunque la expresión de su rostro indicaba que no estaba siendo honesto. — El hecho es que las cortinas se volverán a cerrar esta noche.

— Tampoco te ha gustado... — Sakura se mostró decepcionada. — Estaba segura de que te gustaría que hubiera más luz en el salón durante el día, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿No crees que si desease las cortinas abiertas, ya habría mandado abrirlas?

La simplicidad del comentario la sorprendió. Era imposible escapar a esa lógica clara y precisa.

¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? Sakura echó un vistazo a las ventanas, recordando que él no había asistido al espectáculo que las cortinas abiertas mostraban durante el día.

— ¡Si vienes aquí mañana, puede terminar gustándote!

— No tengo la intención de hacerlo. Las cortinas se volverán a colocar inmediatamente.

— Pero...

— En el futuro, no realizarás cambios sin consultarme a mi o a Neji. — La interrumpió Itachi bruscamente, lo que indicaba que el asunto estaba zanjado. — Voy a salir, tengo cosas que hacer. Estarás acostada cuando vuelva, así que te deseo buenas noches.

Perpleja, Sakura siguió con la mirada a Itachi mientras se marchaba. Además de no haber cenado, su marido le indicaba que no pretendía reunirse con ella más tarde. Sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, se sintió triste y rechazada. Todos en Uchiha la habían recibido de forma acogedora y calurosa, excepto Itachi.

En ese momento, Neji y el resto de caballeros se unieron a ella. Neji y Jugo se sentaron a su lado, uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, mientras Sasuke, Hidan, Suigetsu y Sasori tomaban asiento en el otro lado. La actitud de los hombres tenía algo de solidario, pero ninguno de ellos la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Itachi se enfadó mucho? — Preguntó Jugo.

Sakura se volvió hacia él, y se fijó en que la estaba mirando con lástima y compasión. Herida en su propio orgullo, se enderezó en el banco y trató de sonreír con naturalidad.

— No, pero no le gustó el cambio que hice. — Se mordió el labio para no ceder a las lágrimas que insistían en humedecer sus ojos, ante la inevitable sensación de fracaso.

— Pero si ni siquiera ha visto el salón durante el día — Hidancomentó en tono complaciente.

— ¿Y nunca lo hará? — Añadió Jugo.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Sakura — Tal vez le faltó el tiempo hoy para hacerlo, pero tal vez mañana o pasado podría comprobar que el salón está más animado con la luz del sol, bañando estas frías paredes de piedra.

— Nuestro lord no soporta la luz del sol. — Jugo meneó la cabeza — La luz del día hace que se ponga enfermo. Él nunca vendrá aquí si las cortinas están abiertas.

— ¡Pero... no es posible! — Sakura, sorprendida, se volvió hacia Neji notando que estaba furioso por la revelación de Jugo.

— Debería haberte advertido antes — Comenzó Neji, y se detuvo un momento, como si eligiera las palabras para continuar. — La verdad es que Izumi y Itachi no soportan la luz del sol. La piel de ambos es muy sensible, y la luz del día les hace daño.

— ¿Tienen una alergia a la luz solar?

— Sí, Sakura. Los dos son alérgicos al sol. Su piel reacciona inmediatamente cuando salen durante el día. Izumi es capaz de soportar unos pocos rayos solares, si no sufre una exposición directa, pero Itachi tiene que evitarlo completamente, si no se enferma y corre el riesgo de morirse.

— Comprendo... — Sakura recordaba a una chica en Haruno quien tenía un problema similar. Las ampollas se formaban en su piel si se exponía a la luz solar, incluso durante minutos. Esa reacción, sin embargo, no era suficiente para causarle la muerte.

De repente, algo le llamó la atención. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de los rumores. El hecho de que lord Uchiha y su hermana no soportaran la exposición al sol, implicaba que no salían durante el día, y tal vez eso era lo que motivaba los comentarios sobre el clan.

¡Que cruel y estúpida es la gente! Inventan historias para explicar hechos que no comprenden.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces del gran error que había cometido, en lugar de animar el castillo, había puesto en riesgo la salud de Itachi, Izumi y probablemente otros Uchiha.

— ¿El sol no tiene ningún efecto perjudicial sobre ti, Neji?

— No. Yo pertenezco originalmente al clan Hyuga, y cambié a ser un Uchiha al casarme con Izumi.

— Yo soy un Uchiha, el hijo de Izumi y Neji — Informó Sasuke, señalando a su padre al lado de Sakura — Yo tengo sangre mezclada Uchiha y Hyuga, y soporto el sol, como mi padre.

— Así que, cuando me casé con Itachi te convertiste en mi sobrino — Recordó Sakura — ¿Por qué nadie me ha contado esto antes?

Padre e hijo intercambiaron una rápida mirada y Neji se encogió de hombros. — No era importante — Respondió.

— No preguntaste — Añadió Hyuga.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero en realidad se sintió herida. Aunque, no era de buena educación hacer preguntas acerca de quién era hijo de quién, o qué lazos familiares unían a las personas, o preguntar por qué actuaban de una manera o de otra.

— Yo también soy Uchiha — Reveló Jugo — Pero el sol no me afecta como a Itachi o Izumi, aunque a mi cuerpo le salen más pecas cada vez que salgo durante el día. Como sucede con muchos de nosotros, muchas personas prefieren evitar el día y hacer sus tareas por la noche.

De repente, Sakura comprendió la razón de por que las pecas eran tan comunes en las personas de ese clan. Un buen número de caballeros, Ino y muchos sirvientes tenían la cara, los brazos y las manos completamente llenos de pecas, ella ya había deducido que debía ser un rasgo de los Uchiha. Ahora, Jugo corroboraba sus sospechas.

— Lo mismo ocurre conmigo — Declaró Sasori, siempre con una sonrisa también llena de pecas.

— Suigetsu y yo somos hermanos — Dijo Hidan. — Nacimos en el clan MacLaren, pero nuestra madre vino a vivir aquí después de que nuestro padre murió, y más tarde se casó con un Uchiha. Todavía éramos niños, y después de su segundo matrimonio, llegamos a ser miembros de este clan.

— Entiendo. — De repente, las cortinas volvieron a la mente de Sakura — Neji, ¿Izumi no ha venido a causa de los rayos del sol?

— Sí

— ¡Qué estúpida he sido! — Sakura se sentía terriblemente culpable. —- Por favor explícale a Izumi que no sabía lo que pasaba, de otra manera nunca lo hubiera hecho y... — Repentinamente, pensó en lo que debía de hacer — ¡Ino! — Llamó en voz alta, linontándose.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Neji sorprendido se lSakurantó también.

—Voy a reparar mi error — Anunció Sakura con firmeza, apartándose de la mesa para ir al

encuentro de la sirvienta que venía corriendo. — Por favor trae una escalera, Hyuga. Tengo que volver a poner las cortinas en su posición original. — Mientras la joven doncella desaparecía en la cocina, Sakura reprendió a los hombres. — ¡Nunca las habría abierto si me hubierais hablado de la alergia al sol que afecta a los Uchiha!

— Deberíamos habértelo dicho —- Admitió Jugo avergonzado.

— Es verdad — Neji reconoció. — Nada de esto habría sucedido si te lo hubiéramos advertido, pero lo pondremos todo en su sitio de nuevo para enmendar nuestra falta.

— ¡No! — Replicó Sakura con firmeza. — Yo abrí las cortinas, y yo misma las cerraré.

— ¡Pero esas cortinas pesan más que las alfombras! En realidad, no sé cómo te las arreglaste para desatarlas sola. — Argumentó Neji.

— Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar y soy fuerte — Contestó Sakura — Después de terminar, subiré a pedirle disculpas a Izumi. Itachi tenía razón, si él lo hubiera querido, ya las habría mandado abrir. Todavía no entiendo cómo se organizan las cosas aquí, y debería informarme mejor antes de hacer cambios.

Dos muchachos entraron en el salón llevando una larga escalera de madera, y Hyuga les pidió que la pusieran cerca de uno de los dos grandes y altos ventanales que dominaban la sala. Una vez que la escalera se colocó en la posición correcta, Sakura se recogió las mangas del vestido y se dirigió hacia la primera ventana.

— Déjanos hacer esto — Insistió Neji, dando un paso hacia adelante.

— No — Sakura comenzó a subir. — Pero tal vez, algunos de vosotros seriáis tan amables de llevar a mi esposo algo de comer, porque me temo que el incidente con las cortinas le ha hecho olvidarse de la cena.

Después de subir varios escalones, Sakura se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a los hombres que se habían levantado y la miraban perplejos.

— Pensándolo bien, yo misma le llevaré la comida a Itachi, así tendré la oportunidad de disculparme. Lo haré una vez que termine con las cortinas.

— No te molestes... ¡Deja que nos encarguemos de este trabajo, te lo ruego! — Neji insistió una vez más.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir Neji algo más, Sakura tropezó con el borde de su vestido al subir por la estrecha escalera, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Todo sucedió tan rápida e inesperadamente que Neji y Jugo corrieron para tratar de parar su caída, pero no pudieron alcanzarla a tiempo y Sakura acabó desplomándose en el suelo.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! — Gritó Ino, llevándose las manos a la cara, presa del pánico, antes de que el salón se sumergiera en un profundo silencio.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo V**

— ¡Listo! — Exclamó Mikoto cuando terminó de cubrir a Sakura con los cobertores de piel.

— Descansa, y mañana estarás mejor.

Sakura suspiró, sin saber cómo agradecer la amabilidad de su suegra. En realidad, todo el mundo había sido muy amable. La mantuvieron tendida en el suelo mientras que Neji la examinaba en busca de algún hueso roto. En seguida la llevaron a su habitación al notar que se había torcido el tobillo. Mikoto apareció al instante, confirmó la lesión, mandó a Ino a buscar un bálsamo y dio orden a los caballeros para que continuaran poniendo las cortinas. Después de aplicar el bálsamo y ponerle una venda en la torcedura, Mikoto le hizo tomar una poción de hierbas somníferas, y la tapó.

— ¿También eres alérgica al sol? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Sí — Respondió Mikoto después de una ligera vacilación.

— Supongo que por eso no ha bajado nadie al salón. Lo siento, no imaginaba que pasaría esto cuando las abrí.

— No te preocupes, querida. No tenías forma de saberlo.

— Pero podría haber preguntado cuál era la razón para mantener las cortinas cerradas e iluminar la habitación con antorchas incluso durante el día. Te prometo que antes de cambiar algo me informaré bien.

— Sí, estoy segura de que lo harás.

— Terminé molestando a mi esposo.

— No te preocupes, lo olvidará en seguida. A los hombres no les gustan los cambios que alteran sus hábitos.

— No creo que la vida de lord Uchiha se haya transformado mucho, excepto por el hecho de que evita dormir en su cuarto desde que llegué. — Dijo Sakura impulsivamente, pero sonrojándose de inmediato.

Mikoto frunció el ceño ante la franqueza de su nuera, pero pronto advirtió la inseguridad de Sakura y se conmovió.

— Supongo que mi hijo no te ha contado lo de la ceremonia de boda. — Mikoto se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándola sonriendo. — Otra característica de los hombres, ellos son prácticos y no les gusta dar explicaciones.

— ¿Ceremonia de boda? Pero el matrimonio ya se realizó en Haruno.

— Habrá otra ceremonia ahora que has llegado y los dos estáis juntos. Además de ser bueno para los dos, daremos una oportunidad a nuestra gente para presenciar el evento y conocer a Lady Uchiha.

Sorprendida, Sakura admitió que eso daba un giro al hecho de que Itachi no hubiera consumado el matrimonio. Sin querer, ella recordó el encuentro que tuvo con el amable lord en el jardín del castillo del rey.

— Itachi no mencionó nada, pero es una idea encantadora.

— Los hombres son a veces fríos y prácticos, pero sé que a mi hijo le gustó mi sugerencia.

— ¿Seguro que lord Uchiha no se ha arrepentido de haberse casado conmigo? — La pregunta de Sakura contenía algo de angustia.

— Por supuesto que no — Aseguró Mikoto dulcemente. — ¿Qué razones tendría para arrepentirse? Eres una mujer llena cualidades, y te estás esforzando por ser útil e integrarte en la vida del castillo.

— Espero que tengas razón... — El sueño ya invadía los sentidos de Sakura, y sus ojos se le cerraban a causa de la poción.

— La boda se llevará a cabo una vez que el sacerdote llegue, Sakura. Itachi ya ha mandado a buscarlo, y Effie ya ha empezó a preparar el banquete. Hemos pensado en hacer la ceremonia al aire libre en las escaleras de la capilla, para que todos puedan verla. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Es una idea maravillosa! — Sakura bostezó. — Pero tú, Izumi, Itachi y los otros no soportan el sol y...

— La haremos cuando se oculte el sol, querida. Será una ceremonia iluminada con antorchas, lo que hará que sea más romántica.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó Sakura, soñadora.

— Vamos a hacer un vestido especial para ti, Sakura. El sacerdote debe de llegar pronto, así que es mejor ponernos a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Tal vez Izumi y tú querríais elegir la tela mañana, y comenzar a coserlo durante la noche?

— ¿No te gustaría ayudarnos a elegir la tela? — Preguntó Sakura, sintiéndose cada vez más próxima a la cariñosa y amable Mikoto.

— Voy a estar ocupada durante el día — Dijo ella, con una sonrisa amplia y cálida. — Estoy segura de que mi hija y tú elegiréis la tela adecuada.

Sakura asintió y volvió a bostezar. Ahora, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¡Es hora de descansar, hija! — Mikoto se lSakurantó. — Que duermas bien, Sakura

— ¿Ella qué? — Rugió Itachi, desmontando del caballo al volver de una expedición de sustento con sus hombres. Él evitaba alimentarse durante las incursiones por los bosques, pero acompañaba a sus hombres para asegurarse de que se alejaban para satisfacer la sed, y no lo hacían cerca del castillo. Lo último que esperaba al volver era escuchar que su esposa había estado involucrada en más problemas, y las noticias de que ella se había hecho daño lo alarmaron.

— Sakura cerraba las cortinas, y se cayó de la escalera — Neji se apresuró a explicarle. — Se torció el tobillo y se hizo unas cuantas contusiones.

— ¿Unas cuantas contusiones? — Itachi luchaba para controlar su irritación.

— Ya casi se había caído antes y terminé marcando su brazo cuando la sujeté para evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Yo mismo no lo sabía, milord. Sólo note la marca en su brazo cuando la llevé a su habitación. Es una marca grande, y me admira que no haya reclamado o solicitado un remedio. De todos modos, ahora también tiene marcas en las piernas y el tobillo está vendado. Por no hablar de los dedos afectados por desatar las gruesas tiras de cuerda de las cortinas.

— ¿Por qué uno de los hombres no cerró las cortinas?

— Insistí en que nos dejara hacer el trabajo, pero Sakura se negó rotundamente. Quería cuidar de todo ella misma. ¡Tu esposa es inglesa!

En silencio, Itachi pasó las riendas del caballo a uno de los hombres y se dirigió al castillo. Al entrar, Mikoto y Izumi hablaban en la antecámara del salón principal. Itachi pasó a su lado saludándolas con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza.

— Está durmiendo — Le informó Mikoto mientras su hijo se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Ignorando el comentario de su madre, Itachi siguió hacia el cuarto de Sakura. Estaba furioso y preocupado, y quería ver por si mismo el alcance de las lesiones sufridas por Sakura. Después de todo, era el responsable de la integridad de su esposa.

Sentada junto al fuego casi extinguido de la chimenea, Ino bordaba unos adornos de pequeñas perlas en un vestido para Sakura sorprendiéndose al ver entrar a lord Uchiha. Hizo mención de levantarse pero Itachi con un gesto le indicó que se quedara sentada, mientras se acercaba hasta la cama donde dormía profundamente Sakura.

— Lady Mikoto le dio una poción para dormir — Le informó Ino.

Itachi se inclinó sobre el lecho y observó a su esposa. Con los ojos cerrados Sakura respiraba con calma y se veía bien excepto por el rasguño de su cara. Itachi retiró con cuidado las mantas y miró su cuerpo lánguido envuelto en una camisola blanca de tela ligera. El pecho de Sakura se hinchaba y se relajaba con los movimientos de su respiración, y el brazo desnudo mostraba un enorme moretón causado por Neji al sujetarla por la tarde.

Con cuidado, Itachi retiró más las mantas y el aroma suave de las hierbas medicinales fluyendo de su tobillo vendado inundaron el aire. Él acercó el rostro para comprobar el alcance de la lesión, y comprobó que la lesión en el tobillo era bastante seria, ya que la hinchazón le llegaba estaba inflamada y tenía un color púrpura. Acostada e inconsciente de que él la estaba mirando, Sakura parecía una figura indefensa y herida, a la que le iría muy bien descansar un poco.

Neji y Mikoto entraron silenciosamente y Itachi volvió a taparla.

— ¿Sakura no lloró? — Preguntó Itachi.

— No derramó ni una lágrima — Aseguró Neji.

— ¿Incluso cuando os quedasteis a solas en la habitación? — Insistió Itachi, dirigiéndose a su madre.

— No — Respondió Mikoto. — Estoy segura de que sentía dolor, pero no lloró.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, pensando que la mayoría de las mujeres habría hecho un drama de ese accidente. Tal vez al final Sakura se revelase como una buena elección.

— No quiero que Sakura cargue nada, especialmente al subir o bajar las escaleras. — Itachi pasó a instruir a Ino, que se había levantado y estaba detrás de ellos. — Si por casualidad quiere hacer algo que requiera fuerza o sea peligroso, llama a un hombre para la tarea. Mi esposa es la señora de este castillo y no realizará trabajos que exijan esfuerzo físico.

— Sí, milord — Asintió la joven pelirroja.

Satisfecho, Itachi consideró que aquello resolvía el problema por el momento, asegurando que su esposa no se hiriese de nuevo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había olvidado como había sido el pasado de Sakura y la manera en que había vivido. Cualquier dama llamaría a los criados para llevar a cabo las tareas del castillo, pero Sakura había crecido con su avaro hermano, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para ser útil. Naruto Haruno no la valoraba como persona, y mucho menos cómo una dama. Como su esposo, sin embargo, Itachi tendría que hacerle entender de una vez, el valor y la posición de la que ella disfrutaba como lady Uchiha.

— No creo que lord Uchiha permita esto. — Advirtió Ino cuando Sakura le contó lo que tenía en mente.

— ¡Claro que si! — Respondió Sakura con firmeza. — ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse por esto? Solo voy a ayudar a los enfermos. Hay mujeres en toda Inglaterra que lo hacen, y creo que es una forma mejor de utilizar mí tiempo que eligiendo joyas o vestidos para fiestas.

Ino tenía la sensación de que su lord no vería esa idea con buenos ojos, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo disuadirla de la idea. Después de dar instrucciones a Sakura para que no hiciera ningún trabajo físico, o cualquier cosa que implicara un riesgo, Itachi buscó a Ino para añadir que su esposa debía de involucrarse sólo con las actividades adecuadas a la vida de la señora del castillo.

Ino se había tomado en serio las órdenes e informado a Sakura de las instrucciones de lord Uchiha, llegando incluso a repetirlas infinidad de veces mientras la ayudaba a vestirse, y más tarde, cuando la sujetaba del brazo al bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar al salón. Poco después del desayuno, sin embargo, Sakura la había llamado para comunicarle lo que pretendía hacer.

Después de considerar las tareas que una señora del castillo hacia normalmente, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que los sirvientes no necesitaban instrucciones ya que Mikoto, sin duda, se aseguraba de que todo funcionara correctamente. Después de todo, el castillo Uchiha ya existía y funcionaba antes de su llegada, y no había mucho que cambiar. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, podría ayudar a los enfermos y a los discapacitados, seguramente había personas mayores con problemas de salud o que apreciaran su ayuda.

Sakura notó que el esfuerzo de caminar aumentaba el dolor de su tobillo. Aún así quiero comenzar hoy, pensó Sakura creyendo que si cuidaba de los necesitados prestaría menos atención a su dolor.

El plan parecía simple y sensato hasta que terminó de comer y llamó a Ino. Al comunicar a la doncella que deseaba que la llevara a visitar a los enfermos del feudo, la joven reaccionó con sorpresa.

— Aquí todos estamos muy saludables, milady. De hecho, no conozco a nadie que esté enfermo en este momento.

Sakura no se lo creyó en un primer momento, pero al encontrar a Neji un poco más tarde, él le confirmó que no había nadie enfermo o necesitando ayuda.

Sakura pensó que, después de todo, era maravilloso que la gente de allí gozase de tan buena salud. De todas maneras, Sakura no contaba con las hierbas medicinales que crecían en Haruno, y no podía hacer mucho. Sin embargo, todavía tenía el deseo de ocupar el tiempo en algo útil. Pronto se le ocurrió otra idea, hacer una excursión a caballo por el bosque para examinar las plantas medicinales que crecían por allí. ¡Sí, eso! Ino la acompañaría, y recogería lo que encontrasen, así no le faltarían medicinas cuando alguien las necesitase.

— ¿Por qué milady no habla con el señor antes de ir a buscar hierbas fuera de los muros?- Sugirió Ino, preocupada cuando Sakura le pidió que se encontrase con ella delante del castillo y le anunció lo que tenía en mente.

— Nunca podré comenzar o terminar nada si tengo que hablar con mi esposo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Por otra parte, sería difícil preguntarle nada, porque nunca está por los alrededores — Concluyó sin disimular la irritación que escuchaba en su voz. Sakura había visto muy poco a su marido desde que llegara a Uchiha, era imposible negar que él le dispensaba menos atención de la que se esperaba por parte de un recién casado.

— Pero su tobillo está hinchado — Continuó Ino afligida.

La doncella tenía razón, ya que ahora Sakura sentía dolor al caminar, y la hinchazón parecía aumentar con cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, terca como era, Sakura no se quedaría en la cama a causa de un tobillo torcido.

— Descansaré sentada sobre el caballo, Ino. Cuando vea una planta medicinal, tú la recogerás y la guardaremos en la silla de montar. El establo está ahí abajo, ¿no? — Preguntó Sakura señalando una calle al lado del castillo, al final de la cual se veía una gran construcción de madera con pilas de heno apoyadas.

— Sí... — Ino estaba cada vez más angustiada. — Pero nuestro lord se enfadará cuando sepa que la señora ha salido a cabalgar sola.

— ¡No estaré sola, tú vendrás conmigo! — Contestó Sakura mientras caminaba cojeando hacia el establo.

— Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer si atacan a la señora? ¿Puedo pedir a un caballero que nos acompañe? — Preguntó Ino, con una mirada que suplicaba a Sakura que admitiera que no era un buen plan salir solas fuera de las murallas del castillo.

Sakura sintió pena al ver el estado de pánico reflejado en la doncella. Era probable que Itachi se disgustase al saber que ella había cabalgado sin la protección de un caballero, pero tal vez Neji le impidiera salir si le pidiese a un hombre que la acompañara.

— Te prometo que no iremos lejos y que regresaremos pronto — aseguró Sakura en un intento de calmar a Ino, y en seguida llegaron a la entrada del establo. — ¡Oh, mira! — dijo Sakura al encontrarse con un perro adormilado tumbado junto a la puerta. — ¿Quién eres tú, amigo?

— Es el perro de Angus, uno de los hombres que cuidan el establo — Hyuga le informó aún preocupada. — Tiene una pata trasera paralizada y no es muy amigable.

— ¡Pobre! — Sakura sonrió cuando el perro se levantó con esfuerzo y empezó a menear la cola. — A mi me parece muy agradable. Creo que sólo necesita un poco de atención y cariño... — Sakura se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del animal.

— ¡Cuidado! — Ino todavía gritaba, mientras que el agradable perro que meneaba la cola, de repente se convirtió en una bestia con los dientes al descubierto y mordiese la mano de Sakura como si pretendiese arrancarle un pedazo.

Itachi se encontró con Neji que lo esperaba de nuevo en el pasillo, a la salida de su habitación secreta. Sin lugar a dudas, eso no podía ser una buena señal. Neji se había casado con Izumi hace treinta años, y había sido el primer caballero desde entonces, se podía contar con una mano las veces que había esperado a Itachi para notificarle algo importante. Ahora lo había hecho dos veces en dos días consecutivos, justo los dos días en que su esposa vivía en el castillo. Itachi empezaba a ver la relación en todo eso.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Sakura esta vez? — Preguntó lord Uchiha cuando la pesada puerta de piedra se cerró tras él. — No ha vuelto a abrir las cortinas de nuevo, supongo.

— No.

— ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?

— La han mordido.

— ¿Mordido? ¿Quién la ha mordido?

— Ha sido Akamaru.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Itachi, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿El cachorro del establo? Pero si ese animal casi no puede ni ponerse en pie.

— Tu esposa quería acariciarle, pero el perro no respondió con mucho cariño.

— ¡Dios mío! — Itachi exclamó con desaliento. — ¿La mordedura ha sido grave?

— Sangró mucho y es bastante profunda, pero Izumi dijo que no va a dejar daños permanentes.

Pareciendo aliviado, Itachi volvió a caminar por el pasillo, pero luego se detuvo y se volvió hacia su cuñado.

— ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

— El sacerdote ha llegado — Dijo Neji, feliz de dar una buena noticia.

Con una expresión más suave en su cara, Itachi reanudó su camino hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, pensando que por lo menos una cosa buena le esperaba.

— Será mejor casarse de una vez y que mi esposa quede embarazada antes de que ella se acabe matando a sí misma — Dijo mientras salían.

— Sakura parece ser propensa a los accidentes — Neji comentó en tono ligeramente divertido, siguiendo a Itachi.

— Obviamente, mi esposa no es capaz de cuidar de sí misma... —Itachi consideraba que ser propensa a los accidentes era una manera suave de describir como era Sakura. —De ahora en adelante quiero que tus hombres la mantengan vigilada cuando yo no esté por aquí.

— Sospechaba que ibas a decir eso. — Dijo Neji, coincidiendo en que era una buena idea para mantenerla a salvo de accidentes.

Los dos caballeros entraron en el salón por una de las puertas traseras, pero Itachi se paró al darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba hablando con el sacerdote de pie junto a la mesa. En ese lugar donde estaban, ni Sakura ni el religioso notaron que ya no estaban solos y que podían ser oídos. Curioso por ver de lo que hablaban, Itachi hizo una seña a Neji para que guardase silencio y escuchara con atención.

El sacerdote intentaba convencerla de los peligros que corría al casarse con lord Uchiha y vivir en ese castillo, y le aconsejó que huyera mientras todavía tuviera tiempo. Sakura, sin embargo, permanecía en silencio. Itachi inmediatamente notó la furia de Neji cuando el caballero se adelantó al escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, pero levantó la mano, indicándole que se quedase quieto.

El sacerdote siguió insistiendo en que se salvara lo antes posible, y sugirió que huyeran juntos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Furioso, Itachi también se obligó a contener el impulso de agarrar a ese presunto representante de Dios y echarlo fuera del castillo. Sin embargo, decidió esperar a ver como reaccionaba Sakura a esas infames sugerencias, y sólo entonces decidiría si permitía que el sacerdote celebrase la ceremonia o lo expulsaría del castillo y mandaría a buscar a otro sacerdote.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo VI**

Sakura miró al Padre MacLure, incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos. Primero repetía los absurdos comentarios que le habían contado en Haruno, y luego, por si fuera poco, le proponía que fuesen hasta el establo, agarraran dos caballos y huyeran. ¡El religioso simplemente le proponía abandonar a su esposo y el castillo!

— ¡Oh Señor, un sacerdote, debería de estar avergonzado por repetir esos falsos rumores! — Dijo ella furiosa. — La Biblia enseña a no mentir.

El sacerdote la miró sorprendido, y enderezando sus hombros le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Cree que los rumores no son ciertos?

— Ya me han contado esas tonterías de que los Uchiha son "seres de la noche" sin alma, y que se alimentan de sangre. Pero seis caballeros Uchiha me trajeron a caballo durante dos días bajo la luz del sol, y supongo que usted también cabalgó durante el día, acompañado por caballeros Uchiha.

— Así es— Admitió el sacerdote. — Pero sólo había un caballero.

— ¡Humm! — Sakura se esforzó para no reírse. Al parecer, Itachi la juzgaba mucho más importante que al sacerdote, ya que ella había viajado en compañía de seis de sus mejores hombres.

— ¿Está segura de que los caballeros que la escoltaban eran Uchiha? — Preguntó el Padre MacLure, desviando sus pensamientos.

— Yo misma y todos los que viven aquí somos Uchiha — Respondió Sakura, sabiendo que al igual que Sora, el sacerdote quería decir que los "vampiros" poseían vasallos no susceptibles a la luz solar para realizar las tareas que ellos no podían hacer. — Esa estupidez de decir que los Uchiha son seres nocturnos que no pueden soportar el día, se basa en el hecho de que Itachi y su hermana, Izumi, son alérgicos a la luz del sol. Había una joven en Haruno que sufría el mismo problema, y nadie insinuó nunca que fuese un..."ser de la noche".

— ¿Alergia al sol?

— Exactamente.

— Entiendo. — El sacerdote parecía considerar lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿Y el hecho de que no envejecen?

— Otra tontería también. Basta con mirar a Izumi para notar que está envejeciendo.

— Tal vez ella envejece, pero lo que se dice es que Itachi Uchiha no ha envejecido desde que llegó a la edad adulta, hace treinta años.

Sakura le miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Si Itachi había llegado a la edad adulta hace treinta años, ahora debería tener cincuenta y cinco o incluso sesenta años. Sin embargo, era imposible que un hombre joven tan vigoroso, atractivo y con la piel tan joven tuviese esa edad. Tres décadas atrás, su marido aún no habría nacido o sería un bebé. El padre de Itachi, sí que podría tener esa edad en caso de que estuviera vivo. Obviamente, pensó de repente, creyendo que ya comprendía lo que generaba la confusión.

— Mi hermano se llama Naruto — Dijo Sakura.

— Es un buen nombre — Comentó el sacerdote de forma vaga.

— Tiene el mismo nombre que mi padre, Naruto. Seguramente Itachi también lleva el nombre de su padre, y por eso dicen que Itachi Uchiha no envejece. Pero no se trata de la misma persona, sino de padre e hijo. Además, no he visto ninguna señal de vampirismo desde que llegué a este castillo, y usted estará de acuerdo en que un vampiro nunca mandaría llamar a un sacerdote para celebrar un matrimonio que ya se ha realizado. — Sakura continuó con determinación. — ¡Tiene que saber que mi matrimonio con Lord Uchiha ocurrió en Haruno sin la presencia de mi esposo, pero él decidió hacer una segunda ceremonia aquí!

— Como quiera — Dijo el religioso, en un tono de quien no está convencido del todo.

Sakura se sentía muy irritada con el obstinado sacerdote que no aceptaba sus argumentos, como si la idea de que los Uchiha fueran monstruos fuera demasiado interesante como para ser dejada de lado. Le iba a decir que consideraba absurdo que él no creyera en hechos tan claros como el agua, cuando notó que alguien se le acercaba por un lado. No fue difícil imaginar quien era, porque el sacerdote se atragantó inmediatamente al ver quien llegaba.

Cuando se volvió, Sakura encontró a Itachi y tuvo la certeza de que había oído la conversación que había mantenido con el sacerdote, porque nunca había visto en alguien tanta frialdad y furia al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente para ella, la furia de lord Uchiha iba dirigida al Padre.

No era de extrañar, pensó Sakura. Después de todo, el religioso había aceptado la hospitalidad del lord de aquel feudo, comería y bebería en su mesa, y aun así lo atacaba por la espalda. Sintió lástima ya que seguramente Itachi lo expulsaría inmediatamente. Pero en lugar de estallar en cólera, como ella esperaba, Itachi ordenó al sacerdote que ocupase su lugar en la mesa.

— Siéntese — Le ordenó con voz fría como el acero.

El hombre se sentó en silencio. Parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decir nada que pudiera empeorar la furia del señor. Itachi hizo un gesto para que Sakura también se sentase, y entonces ocupó la silla entre los dos. Antes de hablar, sin embargo, él miró la mano vendada de Sakura

— La lesión no es grave — Se apresuró a explicar, aunque Itachi no le había preguntado nada, imaginando que Neji, de pie junto a ellos, ya le había contado que se trataba de la mordedura de un animal.

— Mata al perro — Ordenó Itachi, volviéndose hacia el primer caballero.

— ¡No! — Sakura reaccionó impulsivamente.

Itachi se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido.

— Por favor no lo mates — Le pidió en un tono suplicante— La culpa fue mía y no del pobre animal. Fui yo quien se acercó y extendió la mano para acariciarlo.

— Ese perro es peligroso y puede morder a otra persona.

— Tiene la pata trasera paralizada, y sólo representa un peligro para cualquier persona que sea tan tonta como para tocarlo. Ino me avisó que no era amigable, pero yo todavía quise acariciarlo. ¡Por favor, milord!

—Es un perro rabioso — Respondió Itachi.

— ¡Con una pierna paralizada, yo también estaría de mal humor!

Itachi la miró con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos, pero penetrante y profunda. Asustada, Sakura no hizo ningún esfuerzo para bajar la mirada, sabiendo que si no ganaba en

aquel asunto, el pobre perro sería sacrificado por su culpa. Por fin, Itachi volvió a mirar a Neji.

— La boda se llevará a cabo dentro de una hora, en las escaleras de la capilla. Asegúrate de que todos sean informados y comparezcan.

— Effie empezó a preparar el banquete desde que mandaste a buscar al Padre MacLure, y ya sabe que él está aquí. — Avisó Neji — La cena de esta noche ha sido cancelada porque comemos después de la ceremonia. Todos fueron informados de que la boda se celebraría cuando el sacerdote llegara, y como saben que ha llegado hoy, ahora sólo esperan la confirmación de la hora exacta. Anunciaré que deben estar listos dentro de una hora.

Itachi asintió, satisfecho. Y Neji se alejó, pero no antes de ejecutar una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Sakura— Bueno, ahora vamos a prepararnos para la boda. — Itachi se fue sin volverse a dirigir al sacerdote.

Aliviada, Sakura supo que Akamaru se salvaría porque Itachi no había dicho nada más al respecto. Pero su repentina partida no le dio la oportunidad de darle las gracias. De todos modos, Izumi apareció repentinamente cuando Itachi se había ido.

— Te ayudaré a vestirte — Ofreció Izumi con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! — Sakura exclamó, sobresaltada. Mikoto le había dicho que eligiera la tela durante el día, para hacer el vestido durante la noche, pero Izumi no había bajado a desayunar, y después del incidente en el establo se le había olvidado completamente. Ahora no se podía hacer nada, pensó Sakura entristecida, aunque lo intentase, sería imposible confeccionar el vestido en una hora. Se iba a casar dentro de un rato y no tenía nada que ponerse.

— Menos mal que había varias criadas disponibles para coser hoy.

Sakura se volvió al oír el comentario, y vio a Mikoto acercándose con una gran sonrisa y un vestido de seda en tono verde claro en los brazos.

— Sé que te pedí que eligieras la tela — Empezó Mikoto — pero después de que te dejé anoche, me informaron que el sacerdote vendría hoy, y pensé que sería mejor coser el vestido lo antes posible, por si Itachi deseaba realizar la ceremonia de inmediato. Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, sin duda habrías elegido tú la tela que más te gustase. — Mikoto le pasó el vestido a Sakura — Elegí este color porque creo que resalta el verde de tus ojos. Espero que te guste.

— ¡Es precioso! — Sakura se levantó para coger el vestido, con los ojos húmedos por la amabilidad de Mikoto.

Era increíble que la gente pudiera esparcir rumores tan malévolos acerca de estas personas, pensó Sakura. Los Uchiha la trataban con una bondad como nunca había tenido en Haruno. Su marido había organizado otra ceremonia de matrimonio, y esta mañana Ino le había traído la ropa nuSakura. Y ahora Mikoto había tenido la delicadeza de prepararle un vestido especial para la boda.

Emocionada, Sakura se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan amparada y rodeada de cariño desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando era niña. Ella sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de emoción y de felicidad.

— ¡Mi niña! — Dijo Mikoto, que pareció entender lo que Sakura sentía y notando sus lágrimas. — Te tratamos como te mereces. Ahora, vamos a subir a ayudarte.

— Está muy hermosa.

El comentario fue hecho por Neji, y Itachi reconoció que su caballero tenía razón, su novia estaba maravillosa. Izumi y Mikoto habían convertido a Sakura en una princesa de cuento de hadas. Su vestido largo y suelto tenía el mismo tono verde del bosque durante el día, algo que él había visto muy pocas veces. Ella no llSakuraba velo, y el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y adornado con pequeñas flores naturales, brillaba como la seda a la luz de las antorchas.

Su novia se veía muy joven y hermosa. Itachi hinchó el pecho con orgullo, había hecho una buena elección.

Sakura intentó sonreír y ocultar el nerviosismo mientras caminaba entre la multitud, hacia los escalones de la entrada de la capilla. Su boda en Uchiha ni siquiera había comenzado y ya era muy diferente de la boda en Haruno, donde sólo Naruto, Sora y los seis caballeros escoceses estuvieron presentes. El sacerdote no pronunció más que media docena de palabras y Neji había dicho el "sí" nupcial representando a lord Uchiha.

En esta ocasión, a Sakura la bañaron con fragancias de flores y llevaba un vestido que superaba en belleza a cualquier otro que hubiera visto en la corte del rey. Su peinado estaba bellamente elaborado, y las innumerables antorchas que iluminaban la plaza de la capilla, otorgaban un aire romántico y mágico a todo. La gente le abría camino para que ella pasase, siendo visible la felicidad que sentían al verla.

Sakura estaba emocionada, ahora realmente sentía que se casaba, a diferencia de la primera vez, cuando los oscuros rumores sobre los Uchiha contados por Sora le atormentaron la mente, haciéndola temer por su futuro. Esta boda era muy diferente de la primera, porque ahora no tenía temores acerca del futuro, y creía que todo saldría bien.

— Todo saldrá bien. — Itachi notó que hablaba en voz alta cuando Neji le preguntó lo qué iba a salir bien.

— Todo — Dijo evasivamente Itachi, ignorando la mirada curiosa de su cuñado.

— Esta boda es mucho más agradable que la que se ofició en Inglaterra — Comentó Neji. — La otra fue rápida y parecía una reunión de negocios. Naruto Haruno insistió en que la celebrásemos inmediatamente, y Sakura fue llamada a toda prisa, sin tener tiempo para prepararse. Su vergüenza era visible, pero su hermano se aseguró de no esperar, en un momento el sacerdote llegó a la capilla y pronunció sólo las palabras estrictamente necesarias para acabar la ceremonia cuanto antes. Yo estaba cansado y polvoriento del viaje, y me hubiera gustado haberme aseado un poco, pero Naruto Haruno no lo permitió. Sakura no se sentía muy feliz en ese momento, pero estoy seguro de que esta boda, aquí en Uchiha será mucho más de su gusto.

Itachi miró a Sakura, que se aproximaba, estaba preciosa vestida de novia. Parecía un poco nerviosa, pero algo en su expresión mostraba satisfacción y felicidad. Itachi había dudado de la sugerencia de su madre para hacer una segunda ceremonia, temiendo que a Sakura no le gustase, pero ahora se alegraba de haber consentido. Era bueno ver a todo el clan allí reunido y a su bella novia aproximándose entre ellos. Itachi sabía que había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella hasta ahora, pero había escuchado lo que le contaban de ella sus familiares, caballeros y vasallos.

Todos se sentían cautivados por Sakura. Incluso el acto de abrir las cortinas del salón había

sido visto como un intento de mejorar la vida en el castillo, y nadie la había juzgado mal por ello. Todo saldría bien, volvió a pensar Itachi, siempre y cuando ella aceptase sin terror o histeria las revelaciones, que tarde o temprano le tendría que contar.

Itachi sabía que iba a ser necesario revelar su naturaleza y sus orígenes, a pesar de temer la reacción de su esposa. No tenía ni idea de cómo abordaría el tema, de todos modos, sería mejor que le contase todo de manera calmada y sensata. Le daría más tiempo para acostumbrarse a la vida normal en Uchiha, y entonces le revelaría los hechos tal como eran.

Al fin, Sakura se acercó y subió los escalones de la entrada de la capilla para unirse a Itachi, Neji y al Padre. Itachi la miró a los ojos y se esforzó por sonreír, pero probablemente su sonrisa parecería extraña, ya que se sentía nervioso, un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado. Ambos se volvieron hacia el Padre MacLure cuando Sakura subió el último escalón, y entonces sorprendió a Itachi, cogiéndole de la mano y apretándola suavemente entre sus dedos, un gesto de complicidad y cariño, haciéndole pensar otra vez que todo saldría bien.

Sakura no se imaginó que esa boda fuera más lenta de la que se celebró en Haruno, y más de una vez tuvo que luchar para mantener su atención en las palabras en latín que el Padre MacLure pronunciaba. Finalmente, ella decidió dejar de intentar que su mente no se distrajese, y lo primero que pensó fue en los manjares que Effie tenía preparados para el banquete. Effie había estado ocupada durante días con la preparación de los asados, los guisos, los pasteles y los dulces, y sin duda todo estaría delicioso. Sakura ya había confirmado el talento de la cocinera, debido a todas las comidas que le había hecho.

Sin darse cuenta, los pensamientos de Sakura dejaron de concentrarse en el banquete y se dirigieron a algo que, también llenaba la cabeza de las novias; la noche de bodas. Sakura tenía nueve años cuando su madre murió, así que ella no podía orientar a Sakura sobre su noche nupcial. Aunque no ignoraba lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer. Sora, su criada y amiga en Haruno, dormía en la gran sala de al lado de la cocina, junto con otros criados, y más de una vez fue testigo de las cosas que ocurrían durante la noche y se lo contaba a Sakura.

Sora describió el encuentro entre un hombre y una mujer como algo parecido a una lucha en la que, en cierto momento, el hombre pone parte de su cuerpo entre las piernas de la mujer. La criada había descrito esa parte del cuerpo masculino como "una especie de salchicha cocida."

Con estos pensamientos en mente, y sin fijarse en lo que hacía, Sakura giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, y bajó los ojos para mirar a la zona del cuerpo de Itachi donde se encontraba la tal "salchicha cocida". Su novio también estaba elegantemente vestido para la boda, y llevaba una calza ajustada de paño fino, diferente de las que usaba para montar.

Sakura se sorprendió y asustó por lo que vio, pues Sora le había explicado que cuanto mayor es el volumen entre las piernas masculinas, mayor era el tamaño de esa parte del cuerpo de los hombres. Ansiosa, concluyó que Itachi era también vigoroso en sus partes masculinas, y sin querer apretó sus propios muslos, en actitud de defensa al imaginarse "luchando con su marido en la cama hasta que él colocase tal salchicha entre su piernas ", como lo describía Sora.

— Sakura

Ella se sobresaltó al oír que la llamaban, y se sonrojó inmediatamente, creyendo que

había sido sorprendida en una indiscreción. Pero la expresión de Itachi, sumada a la actitud de espera del sacerdote, la convenció que se trataba de otra cosa.

— ¿Acepta? — Preguntó el sacerdote, mirándola como si le fuera a repetir la pregunta.

— Acepto — Contestó Sakura

El Padre MacLure continuó con más palabras en latín, hasta el momento en que le dijo a Itachi.

— Puede besar a la novia.

Sakura se mostró sorprendida al oír tales palabras. ¿La ceremonia había acabado ya? Parecía que si. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó el beso de su esposo, preguntándose cómo sería ser besada. Al instante, sintió que los labios de Itachi rozaban los suyos, un toque dulce y tierno y... ¡le gustó la sensación! En un impulso, se puso de puntillas para presionar sus labios más fuerte contra los de él, pero Itachi apartó la cara.

Avergonzada por la reacción espontánea de entrega a su marido, ella retrocedió un paso mientras escuchaba los gritos de júbilo de la multitud. Desafortunadamente, Sakura recordó que se encontraba en la parte superior de la escalera cuando ya era demasiado tarde, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo la pierna golpear con fuerza contra los escalones de la entrada de la capilla antes de aterrizar de espaldas en el suelo, escuchando transformarse los gritos de "¡Viva!" de la multitud en exclamaciones de sorpresa y alarma.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo VII**

Sakura suspiró, colocó la cesta de costura en la hierba y levantando la cara hacia el sol cerró los ojos. La quietud y el silencio reinaban en el jardín del castillo. Ino había tenido razón al insistir en que se sentara allí. La joven criada le había hecho constante compañía durante toda la semana, y Sakura sabía que los días de descanso hubieran sido más largos sin la conversación divertida y amistosa de la doncella.

Entristecida, se acordó del día de la boda. Un espléndido banquete había seguido a la ceremonia, y Effie se superó a si misma en la preparación de guisos, asados, pasteles y dulces. Desafortunadamente, Sakura sólo había oído hablar de tales maravillas, pues había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente tras caerse por las escaleras de la capilla y ser llevada a su habitación. A volver en si, le dolía el cuerpo, y ni pudo probar ni tenía apetito para degustar los manjares. Tuvo que conformarse con escuchar los sonidos de la fiesta que tenían lugar en el salón y en la plaza frente al castillo.

Decidió hacer un inventario de las heridas que había sufrido en los últimos días. Una mordedura de perro que sanaba rápidamente, ya no llevaba la venda para que la herida se secase. El tobillo también había mejorado, pero todavía caminaba con cuidado y sin poner su peso sobre el pie. Sus brazos y piernas, sin embargo, lucían moretones y contusiones.

Sakura tuvo suerte de no romperse ningún hueso, pero el accidente y las consecuentes lesiones habían aplazado la noche de bodas de nuevo. Para Sakura, era como si aplazaran el momento de extraer un diente podrido, algo indeseable y doloroso, pero que tenía que suceder. Esperar la ponía nerviosa, y estaría mejor si hubiera sucedido de una vez, para que su ansiedad ya se hubiera pasado.

De todos modos, Sakura creía que después de una semana de descanso, y si no tenía más accidentes, todo volvería a la normalidad. O casi todo. Todos la seguían tratando con amabilidad y simpatía, pero ahora también la trataban como a una frágil pieza de cristal o peor aún, como si fuese idiota. Le habían prohibido llevar o levantar objetos pesados, y dos hombres la vigilaban todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que respetaba la prohibición y no hacía nada que la pusiese en peligro. Sakura se sentía como una niña que tenía que ser vigilada para evitar meterse en problemas.

Resentida, ella se fijó en Sasuke y Hidan que conversaban, sentados en uno de los bancos del jardín. Ellos eran los encargados de vigilarla esta mañana. Si por casualidad hiciese mención de levantarse, los dos se apresurarían a tomarla del brazo para asegurarse de que no se cayera o tropezase.

¡Convertida en el bufón de la corte!

Los centinelas no siempre eran discretos, y en varias ocasiones escuchaba lo que decían, por eso, ahora sabía más sobre la vida en Uchiha. Se enteró de que Itachi no se ausentaba durante el día por estar administrando el feudo, sino porque prefería dormir, a causa de su reacción alérgica al sol. Neji era el responsable durante el día, y Itachi asumía el mando al despertar, cuando el sol se ponía. La consecuencia era que en el feudo Uchiha había más movimiento durante la noche que por el día, o tal vez más de noche que de día.

Sakura también se había enterado que Itachi salía con sus hombres a excursiones nocturnas, quizás para atacar otros feudos o cosas por el estilo, una costumbre más común

en Escocia que en Inglaterra. No estaba de acuerdo con ese comportamiento belicoso, pero había decidido no enterarse de nada más al respecto y simplemente desviaba la atención cuando los caballeros hablaban de eso. De cualquier manera, ya sabía que Itachi estaba ocupado desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer.

Aun así, su marido encontraba tiempo para hacerle compañía, y siempre cenaba con ella, aunque Sakura pensaba que él comía menos de lo que debería. También era frecuente que los caballeros se presentaran durante la cena para informar sobre asuntos del feudo, y Itachi los escuchaba con atención. A menudo, abandonaba la mesa para comprobar algo, o para una reunión con los hombres, pero regresaba más tarde y se sentaban delante de la chimenea para hablar y jugar al ajedrez.

Sakura jugaba al ajedrez bastante bien, ya que su padre le había enseñado cuando era niña, y luego pasó años practicando con Lynette, hasta que enviaron a su hermana mayor a un convento por no haber encontrado a un hombre dispuesto a contraer matrimonio sin dote, ya que Naruto no la habría pagado tampoco. Sakura albergaba la esperanza de que jugar al ajedrez la redimiese a los ojos de Itachi, quería demostrarle que era inteligente y perspicaz, a pesar de los accidentes. Si pudiera hacerlo, tal vez su marido renunciara a mantenerla bajo vigilancia.

En ese momento, el sol se escondió detrás de una nube, y Sakura sintió una ráfaga de viento frío. Pensó que lo mejor era entrar. Era el momento de prepararse para comer, ya que el día terminaba y la cena se serviría en breve.

— Si ya hemos acabado, voy a ir a buscar a mi esposa — Anunció Neji.

Itachi asintió, y luego se volvió hacia el otro lado del salón, mientras los caballeros se iban. Sentada frente al fuego, Sakura cosía, esperando que la reunión terminara, y su postura encogida le mostraba que tenía frío. Itachi notaba que ella se encogía cada vez que se abría una puerta, sin duda a causa de la corriente de aire que entraba. La noche era lluviosa, y hacía viento, no le extrañaba que sintiera frío. Reconoció que el frío no le molestaba a él, pero no podía esperar lo mismo de Sakura.

— Jugaremos al ajedrez en nuestra habitación — Dijo Itachi, acercándose. — Allí estarás más caliente sin puertas que se abran todo el tiempo.

Sakura sonrió, aliviada por la sugerencia de su marido, y aceptó la mano que le tendió para ayudarla a levantarse.

— La noche está fría, Itachi.

— Es el final del verano. Las noches se hacen más largas y ya empiezan a enfriarse.

De hecho, se preocupaba cada vez más por la integridad física de Sakura. Itachi había sufrido otro ataque hace dos noches, cuando cabalgaba por el bosque con los caballeros. Era la tercera vez que intentaban quitarle la vida en los últimos meses. La flecha le rozó, y terminó alcanzando el brazo del caballero junto a él. Afortunadamente la herida no había sido grave y se curó enseguida, pero ese incidente le molestaba más que los anteriores, porque ocurrió por la noche, cuando estaba rodeado de hombres que salieron inmediatamente a buscar al atacante.

Su atacante, sin embargo, tuvo la suerte de conseguir escapar, porque sus caballeros no lo pudieron localizar entre los árboles. Los hombres que lo acompañaban tenían una excelente visión depredadora nocturna, y fue increíble que no lo hubiesen encontrado. Era

precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba, Itachi tenía todas las ventajas, sin embargo, se atrevían a atacarlo. Su perseguidor parecía desesperado por llevar a cabo su intento, y los hombres desesperados son impredecibles.

En el ataque, una persona había resultado herida. Era un caballero Uchiha, que tenía la capacidad de recuperarse de las heridas en un instante. Pero ¿que pasaría si fuese Sakura quien estuviese a su lado? ¿Y si la flecha le diese en el corazón y no en el brazo?

Esta posibilidad le molestaba más de lo que podía suponer en un principio, lo que le obligó a admitir que se sentía muy unido a su esposa. Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, Itachi aprendía a desear y apreciar los momentos que disfrutaban juntos, jugando o charlando delante del fuego. Sakura se revelaba como una mujer inteligente y sensible, y era agradable escucharle hablar acerca de su infancia en Haruno y de su vida antes de venir a Uchiha.

En varias ocasiones, Itachi se sentía furioso al oírla describir las circunstancias en las que había vivido bajo el yugo del hermano codicioso, que paso a cuidar de la familia después de la muerte de sus padres. Pero Sakura no guardaba rencor por la manera en que su hermano la había tratado, y mostraba una actitud de aceptación madura e incluso filosófica, diciendo que los hechos que le causaron sufrimiento también la enseñaron a apreciar las cosas simples de la vida. Era un placer escucharle hablar así, y poco a poco Itachi comenzó a admirarla.

Cuando subían las escaleras, Itachi observó a su esposa alcanzar los últimos escalones, y luego dejar caer su falda mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Había esperado para consumar el matrimonio, debido a las lesiones sufridas por Sakura, pero ya parecía totalmente recuperada. Quizás era el momento para unirse físicamente a su esposa, como ya se habían unido por ley.

Al entrar, Sakura se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Se acercó a los asientos de delante de la chimenea. Había jugado al ajedrez con Itachi todas las noches de la semana, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían en el dormitorio, una habitación mucho más pequeña y más íntima que el salón. Preocupada, Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con su marido y resolver el problema que le causaba tanta ansiedad; la consumación del matrimonio.

— Itachi, me gustaría decirte que... agradezco tu amabilidad por organizar un segundo matrimonio. El hecho de haber aplazado... bueno... el no haber consumado nuestro matrimonio hasta que me recuperase de los accidentes que sufrí es…

Sakura se detuvo de pronto, consciente de que se estaba poniendo más roja que un pimiento y sin saber cómo continuar. No había considerado lo difícil que sería esa conversación, pero ahora que ya la había iniciado, no podía echarse atrás.

— ¡Esta situación me altera los nervios, milord! Me pregunto si no podríamos resolverlo pronto.

— ¿Resolverlo... pronto? — Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Sí — Continuó Sakura, frotándose las manos nerviosamente. — Tendrá que pasar tarde o temprano, y el hecho de no saber exactamente cuando me está matando de ansiedad... Es como... un diente podrido que es necesario arrancar... En fin, algo que no se puede evitar.

— ¿Un diente podrido que es necesario arrancar? — Repitió Itachi perplejo.

— Yo... ¡No me malinterpretes, pero... he oído que consumar el matrimonio a través de la unión física no es muy deseable, ni da placer!

— ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo tu hermano?

— No fue mi hermano, fue mi doncella. Ah... en realidad, Sora no era mi doncella... Ella trabajaba en la cocina, pero hacía las veces de doncella cuando era necesario... es decir, que me ayudó una o dos veces y... dijo que... — Sakura empezó a balbucear de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que Sora te contó sobre lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer?.- Itachi parecía menos confuso ahora, lo que la alivió un poco.

— Ella describía lo que pasaba entre los criados, no necesariamente entre un marido y su esposa. Sora dormía junto con otros criados, en una habitación grande. Bueno, se dio cuenta de que... a veces...

— Deja de tartamudear y dime lo que te contó. No tengas miedo.

— Sora dijo que el hombre y la mujer luchan por un rato, y entonces él coloca su salchicha cocida entre las piernas de ella.

Itachi reaccionó con un sonido extraño, algo entre risa y aclararse la garganta, y se volvió como para ocultar su rostro. Sus hombros, sin embargo, comenzaron a temblar, lo que indicaba que se estaba riendo. Indignada, Sakura estaba a punto de protestar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tomada por sorpresa, e irritada, se dirigió hacia allí. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se encontró con Ino, que traía vino, y se obligó a convertir su expresión furiosa en una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! — Sakura agarró la bandeja con la jarra y los vasos. — Gracias también por encender el fuego.

— Puedo llevar la bandeja yo misma, milady.

— No te preocupes, yo serviré el vino — Aseguró Sakura en tono decidido, dando un paso atrás y preparándose para cerrar la puerta con el pie. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, empezó a perder el equilibrio obligando a Itachi a ir corriendo para ayudarla.

— Deja que yo me ocupe de esto. — Dijo cogiendo la bandeja de las manos de Sakura — Es mejor evitar accidentes — Continuó Itachi al atravesar el cuarto para poner la bandeja en la mesa, al lado del tablero de ajedrez.

Sin embargo, Sakura había perdido el deseo de jugar, y tenía aún menos deseos para finalmente cumplir con su "deber de esposa". En realidad, lo que deseaba en ese momento era que la dejaran sola para recuperar su orgullo herido. En silencio, cerró la puerta y permaneció donde estaba mientras Itachi servía el vino.

— Sora estaba mal informada, y no te contó las cosas importantes que tienen lugar entre un hombre y una mujer cuando están juntos en la cama — Dijo él finalmente, poniendo la jarra sobre la mesa.

— ¿Las cosas importantes? — Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Sí — Dijo Itachi, aproximándose con los vasos. — Bébete el vino.

Con un gesto automático, Sakura aceptó y tomó un sorbo del vaso que Itachi le había ofrecido.

— Sora no te mencionó nada acerca de los besos, por ejemplo. — Itachi tomó un sorbo de vino.

— ¿Besos? — Sakura comenzó a sentir un súbito interés al recordar el roce de labios que había intercambiado al final de la ceremonia de la boda, y el escalofrío que ese breve contacto le había provocado.

— Como nuestro beso en la boda. — Itachi continuó como si adivinase sus pensamientos. — Y hay más.

— ¿Más qué?

— Bébete el vino— Le contestó Itachi en vez de responderle.

Impaciente, Sakura rápidamente bebió otro sorbo, y luego se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¿Más qué? — Repitió.

— Es difícil de explicar — Dijo Itachi acercándose. — Tal vez debería mostrártelo.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo VIII**

Sakura miró a su esposo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su sugerencia de mostrarle lo que realmente ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer. El beso rápido después de la boda había sido agradable, pero Itachi la había dejado muy curiosa al afirmar que había más que aquel roce de labios. Tímida, ella asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo, entonces cerró los ojos y levantó ligeramente la barbilla en un gesto de aceptación.

Al instante, Sakura sintió que los labios de Itachi rozaban los suyos en un contacto cálido y suave. Sin pensarlo, ella entreabrió los labios y suspiró. Itachi reaccionó inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, y colocando la lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego los cerró a sentir que la lengua de Itachi rozaba la suya. Sakura había sorprendido a los criados besándose de esta manera en Haruno, pero no se imaginaba que sería tan caliente y húmedo. ¡Más que eso, no se imaginaba que fuese tan agradable!

Los labios de Itachi ahora tocaban los suyos con firmeza, y su lengua se deslizaba sobre la de ella con movimientos intensos. Él profundizó el beso, moviendo la cabeza como si quisiera penetrar en su boca lo máximo posible.

De repente, Sakura escuchó el sonido de líquido esparciéndose en el suelo, y dedujo que Itachi había dejado caer el vaso de vHyuga. Al momento, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocasen por entero. En un impulso, ella también dejó caer su copa y entrelazó sus brazos en la espalda de su marido. Itachi reaccionó bajando las manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero, y la estrechó todavía más en sus brazos.

Sensaciones desconocidas se apoderaron de Sakura cuando diferentes partes de su cuerpo tocaron el cuerpo de Itachi, como la súbita conciencia de sus pechos tocando el torso de su marido, o la rigidez que de repente sentía contra su vientre.

— Hay más — Murmuró Itachi, apartando su cara.

— ¿Más? — Ella estaba un poco decepcionada por la interrupción.

— Otro tipo de besos — Le explicó, sorprendiéndola al besar su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío que la recorrió hasta los dedos de los pies.

Los labios de Itachi volvieron a capturar los de ella de manera apasionada y sedienta. Sakura se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, y el calor en el interior de su vientre se movió hacia abajo humedeciéndola. Tirando de ella contra sí, Itachi rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo al mismo tiempo su dureza y la suavidad de ella.

Besar era maravilloso, pensó ella, y sin saber cómo, ni cuando había sucedido, advirtió que la parte superior del vestido estaba caído a la altura de la cintura, y sus pechos ahora casi desnudos tocaban la tela de la camisa de Itachi.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó Sakura, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa cuando la mano de Itachi envolvió su seno derecho, apretando de una forma que no producía dolor o malestar, sino placer.

Y antes de que ella pudiera cerrar la boca de nuevo Itachi la invadió con un beso más profundo que todos los demás, utilizando la mano libre para sujetarla por la nuca y acercar su rostro. Instintivamente, Sakura comenzó a mover su lengua, tratando también de profundizar dentro de él. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma mientras alternaba movimientos de la

lengua con pequeños mordiscos a los labios de Itachi. De repente, fue como si todo su cuerpo tocase el cuerpo de él, los pechos, el vientre y los muslos se sensibilizaron y reaccionaron al contacto de sus manos y del cuerpo de su marido.

El roce repentino de las mantas de piel contra la parte posterior de sus muslos, le hizo darse cuenta de que Itachi la había ido acercando hasta la cama. Más que eso, ella notó que su vestido caía completamente, y que con un gesto rápido y preciso Itachi empujó su camisola por los hombros, deslizándose también al suelo. Sakura estaba desnuda, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzada, porque Itachi inclinó la cabeza y empezó a besarle la punta del pecho con los mismos labios calientes y húmedos, que segundos antes habían invadido su boca.

De repente, él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sólo para levantarla y dejarla en la cama. Después de desvestirse rápidamente, Itachi se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en sus pechos, haciendo que Sakura arquease la espalda para ofrecérselos. Ella comenzó a mover las piernas entre las de Itachi, y sintió la dureza de aquello que Sora, de modo tan poco atractivo, llamaba "salchicha cocida". Sakura sintió un gran placer al frotar su pierna contra la dureza del miembro de su esposo.

Ella no sabía lo que iba a seguir, y una nueva oleada de sensaciones desconocidas la excitó cuando Itachi la tocó entre los muslos. Cuando sintió sus dedos tocando en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, el instinto hizo que entreabriera las piernas, como si quisiera invitarle o incluso suplicarle, para continuar con la caricia. Su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia.

Itachi intensificó su toque, y las piernas de Sakura se cerraron como si quisieran aprisionar la mano que la tocaba. Se sentía desgarrada por sensaciones opuestas; el toque que la sensibilizaba tanto que se volvía casi insoportable, y que al mismo tiempo no deseaba que parase.

Su cuerpo confundido reaccionó inmediatamente, arqueándose y abriendo más sus piernas. Hasta que Itachi resolvió esa confusión colocándose entre sus muslos y obligándola a permanecer receptiva a sus caricias.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, algo se rompió dentro de Sakura, ella gritó y clavó las uñas en la espalda de su esposo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió una punzada de dolor y desconcertada, comprendió que Itachi la penetraba con esa parte del cuerpo que Sora le había contado.

— Es la única vez que te causará dolor — Itachi le susurró al oído. — El dolor se debe a que eres virgen, pero pasará en un instante.

De hecho, la punzada ya estaba dando paso a una sensación de placer. Itachi la penetraba con suavidad. De pronto, sus piernas se entrelazaron detrás de él, como si quisiera aprisionarlo, mientras Itachi proseguía con los movimientos que lo hacían penetrar y luego retroceder.

Sin saber cómo, Sakura se ajustó a aquellos movimientos regulares, aumentando su intensidad y alcance. No sentía ningún dolor, y ella se adentraba en un nivel más alto de placer, que empañaba su conciencia y le robaba la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Todo lo que sabía era que el cuerpo de Itachi se movía dentro del suyo, mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas, las manos y los brazos, en aquella danza sublime que los unía.

Cuando la explosión de placer se acercó a Sakura, podía haber durado un instante o una eternidad, pues el tiempo no servía para medirla. Itachi comenzó a temblar, como si

sufriera un ataque, y con frenesí volvió a moverse dentro de Sakura, con intensidad redoblada, haciéndola enterrar los dedos en la espalda de su marido. Los dos dejaron escapar un grito de puro éxtasis, al alcanzar el clímax al mismo tiempo.

Al final de la explosión, los dos todavía experimentaban sucesivos temblores, que disminuyeron gradualmente hasta que Sakura notó que Itachi se relajaba encima de ella. Los jadeos se calmaron, y Itachi suspirando, se estremeció suavemente. Después él rodó de su cuerpo poniéndose a su lado.

Un ligero letargo comenzó a afectarles cuando Itachi se volvió y pasó el brazo por debajo de ella, dándole la vuelta de espaldas, de manera que sus cuerpos se ajustasen uno contra el otro. Sakura se durmió.

Algún tiempo después, Itachi la despertó con besos y caricias, y pronto pudo comprobar realmente que el dolor que ella había sentido sólo ocurría la primera vez.

Cuando ambos finalmente quedaron exhaustos y satisfechos, el amanecer se alzaba y la luz gris de la mañana se insinuaba por los lados de la pesada cortina de la ventana. A punto de quedarse dormida, Sakura notó que Itachi se movía. Pensó que su marido buscaba una posición más cómoda, pero poco después el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la despertó por completo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola en la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta. El largo pasillo estaba oscuro, pero aún ardía una antorcha, que producía la luz suficiente para que Sakura viese a Itachi caminando en la dirección opuesta a la escalera que conducía al salón. ¿Dónde diablos iba? No se había vestido y caminaba desnudo, llevando su ropa en las manos. Después de un breve momento de vacilación, Sakura entró en la habitación, se puso rápidamente la bata y salió decidida a seguirlo.

Observó que Itachi se había detenido al final del pasillo, e incluso con la tenue iluminación proporcionada por la antorcha, tuvo la certeza de que tocaba una de las piedras de la pared. Un pasaje se abrió, y Itachi desapareció dentro. El pasaje se volvió a cerrar de inmediato y la pared de piedra del pasillo volvió a su lugar. Sakura decidió tratar de abrir el pasaje, pero entonces vio una figura que se escabullía desde el fondo del largo pasillo y se acercaba furtivamente hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Itachi. Sorprendida, ella dio un paso atrás y se escondió entre la puerta abierta de la habitación, mirando para ver qué pasaba.

La figura se acercó al punto donde el pasaje se había abierto. Sakura desconfiaba por la aparición de esa persona; parecía ser un hombre, pero era imposible ver su rostro, había poca luz, y llevaba una capa oscura que le cubría el rostro hasta el nivel de los ojos. La figura movió su mano en la pared, tratando de abrir la puerta de piedra. Ella se tensó, el individuo no tenía buenas intenciones. La figura oscura parecía tener dificultades para abrir la entrada al pasadizo secreto, por que después de algún tiempo finalmente se rindió y retrocediendo, desapareció rápidamente por donde había venido.

Sakura esperó un momento y respirando hondo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al lugar del pasillo por donde Itachi había desaparecido. Imitando lo que le había visto hacer a su esposo, tocó la piedra de la pared, pero no pasó nada. Volvió a hacerlo, aplicando más fuerza, pero aún así no obtuvo resultados. Sakura estaba segura de que tocaba la piedra correcta, colocaba su mano exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Itachi la había puesto. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Lo intentó dos veces más, pero el pasaje no se abrió. Frustrada e irritada Sakura, golpeó con la otra mano la piedra de al lado, y para su sorpresa, una grieta seabrió de repente en la pared.

Recelosa, empujó la puerta de piedra. El mecanismo funcionaba en silencio, y bastó una ligera presión para que la puerta se abriera más y revelara un oscuro pasillo en frente. Su corazón latía acelerado, pero Sakura decidió seguir adelante. Izumi dormía por la noche con Neji, y pasaba el día en su cuarto o en los salones oscuros del castillo para protegerse de la luz solar, de modo que estaba despierta cuando su marido también lo estaba. Ahora ella sabía que Itachi dormía durante el día y se despertaba cuando el sol se ponía, para hacerse cargo de la administración de Uchiha. Bien, si la vida en el castillo estaba organizada de esta manera, ella debería ajustarse a las circunstancias para poder dormir con su marido.

Por otra parte, Sakura quería conocer el cuarto de Itachi. Neji decía que la reacción de Itachi al sol era aún peor que la de Izumi, y podía ser fatal. Por lo tanto, la habitación de Itachi no debía tener ninguna ventana y sería absolutamente oscura. Aunque eso no le importaba nada ya que ella podía dormir en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta.

Sakura avanzó por el pasillo, y se percató de que no había ninguna antorcha a la vista y que era imposible ver nada. Tendría que volver a su habitación a buscar una vela. Sakura se volvió hacia el pasillo y aguzó sus oídos por un momento, asegurándose de que no había ruidos de alguien cercano. El pasaje era, sin duda secreto, pero temía ser incapaz de abrir la puerta si la cerrase ahora. Resuelta, respiró hondo y corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso a la habitación, encendió una de las grandes velas del candil y volvió a salir.

El silencio reinaba todavía, y parecía que no había un alma viviente alrededor, pero la puerta del pasaje secreto permanecía abierta, lo que era un riesgo. Desafortunadamente, ella no podía correr ahora como lo había hecho para volver a su habitación, temía que la vela se apagara. En silencio, Sakura uso una mano para proteger la llama y caminó lo más rápido posible, sin correr el riesgo de apagar el débil fuego que iluminaba el camino.

Pronto llegó de nuevo a la puerta secreta, y antes de entrar miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie. Entonces, siguió por el pasillo y se deslizó en la oscuridad. Al entrar, pensó que no podía dejar la puerta abierta porque los demás podían verla. De cualquier forma, cerrar la puerta por dentro no era problema porque Itachi estaba dentro y ella no correría el riesgo de quedar atrapada.

Si él aún estaba allí, consideró Sakura, temblando de miedo. Controlando sus miedos, Sakura empujó la puerta de piedra, que se movió con sorprendente ligereza, y la entrada del pasaje se cerró con un suave clic.

El silencio total la envolvió, ya no había vuelta atrás. La llama de la vela apenas iluminaba el camino de delante, pero ella continúo. Se movió con cuidado, sintiendo que el aire allí era húmedo y frío. No había nada en el oscuro pasillo, ni siquiera apoyos para las antorchas, sólo las paredes de piedra. A los pocos metros, llegó a una puerta de madera a la derecha. La puerta estaba cerrada, y no se escuchaba nada. El corredor seguía hacia delante y Sakura decidió continuar, convencida de que lo hacía movida por la curiosidad, pero sabiendo que en realidad sentía miedo de entrar en la habitación y enfrentarse a su marido.

Caminó una buena distancia, hasta llegar al final del pasillo. El problema era que el pasillo terminaba precisamente en otra puerta también cerrada. No esperaba eso, y ahora se enfrentaba al dilema de saber cual era la puerta de la habitación de Itachi.

Sakura aún estaba tratando de resolver el problema cuando oyó un leve ruido que parecía venir desde el interior de la segunda puerta. Retuvo la respiración y agudizó sus oídos para

asegurarse de que el ruido procedía de esa habitación. Más que eso, oyó claramente un murmullo soñoliento, como alguien que dijese algo mientras dormía un sueño profundo. Tal vez fuese su imaginación pero sonaba como Itachi.

Con sumo cuidado, Sakura giró el picaporte y entró. La oscuridad dentro de la habitación era absoluta, igual que en el pasillo, y la luz de la vela era de poca ayuda. Ella se movió en silencio lentamente deteniéndose cuando sus piernas tocaron el borde de una cama. Volviendo a contener la respiración, Sakura levantó la vela tratando de iluminar más, y entre aliviada y asustada, vio la figura de su marido acostado. Itachi estaba dormido, pero dejó escapar un murmullo ininteligible, como si la luz de la vela en su rostro le molestase. No se despertó solo se volvió hacia el otro lado y siguió durmiendo.

Por temor a despertarlo Sakura bajó la vela rápidamente. Indecisa, retrocedió unos pasos y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Entonces tomó una decisión. ¡Apagaré la vela y me acostaré junto a mi esposo!.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo IX**

¡Alguien estaba respirando a su lado!

Aturdido, Itachi se quedó inmóvil hasta despertarse completamente, intentando recordar lo que había pasado por la noche. Un instante más tarde, notó que la persona que yacía junto a él, lo abrazaba por detrás y tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Confundido, pensó que tal vez no se hubiese ido de la habitación de su esposa la pasada noche, pero la oscuridad que lo envolvía le aseguró que estaba en la habitación donde dormía desde que era niño. ¡Y por primera vez alguien estaba a su lado!

Sólo Mikoto, Izumi y Neji conocían la existencia del lugar secreto. ¡Pero ninguno de ellos estaría acostado a su lado y menos abrazándolo!

— ¿Sakura? — Murmuró Itachi.

— Humm… — El cuerpo adormecido se desplazó para pegarse más a él poniendo su pierna sobre la suya.

El cuerpo de Itachi reaccionó con intensidad, con una erección imposible de evitar.

¡Por Dios, será mejor que sea mi esposa! ¿Le habrán hablado mi madre o Izumi de la habitación secreta?

Decidido a resolver el misterio, él extendió la mano para encender una vela. Con cuidado, levantó la luz, y respiró aliviado al ver que era Sakura quien estaba a su lado.

Después de mirarla un momento, Itachi dejó la vela encendida junto a la cama.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, notó que Sakura dormía profundamente. Desnuda y dormida, su esposa era una cosita frágil y delicada. Conmovido, Itachi deslizó el dedo por su rostro, dividido entre despertarla para preguntarle cómo había ido a parar allí o despertarla haciéndole el amor.

Primero lo más importante, decidió Itachi. Más tarde tendría tiempo para enterarse de como Sakura había descubierto su cuarto secreto.

— Itachi — Susurró Sakura lentamente despertando al sentir una mano que la acariciaba y unos labios calientes que le besaban un pecho.

La tenue luz de la vela iluminaba la habitación con suavidad, y abriendo sus ojos se encontró con el cabello negro de su esposo. También estaba desnudo, y Sakura comenzó a acariciar su espalda, mientras Itachi continuaba besando sus pechos. Lentamente, se puso sobre ella, y pasó a besar su boca.

Ah, era una pena no poder decirle a las chicas lo que se podía esperar en la noche de bodas, pensó Sakura, notando que un excitante calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Si hubiera sabido lo que me aguardaba en Escocia, habría insistido a los caballeros para

que cabalgáramos más rápido...

— ¿Sakura?

Ella levantó la vista, y apoyó la barbilla sobre el pecho de su amado para mirarle.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

La pregunta le hizo sentir vergüenza y culpa, pero no tenía escapatoria. Sakura miró hacia otro lado y vaciló un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

— Soy tu esposa, y mi lugar está aquí. Los esposos deben dormir juntos.

— ¿En serio? — Dijo Itachi, como si le divirtiera.

— Sí. Mis padres, por ejemplo, dormían juntos.

— Comprendo... — Itachi le acarició el cabello. — Probablemente por eso tuvieron varios hijos.

El comentario la hizo ruborizarse ligeramente, sobre todo porque Itachi parecía disfrutar cada vez más con la conversación. Avergonzada, ella decidió cambiar de tema.

— No es difícil entender que te guste dormir en esta habitación. — Sakura se volvió y se dio cuenta de que la vela se extinguiría pronto. — Es tan tranquila y oscura.

— Todavía no me has explicado cómo llegaste hasta aquí — Volvió a insistir Itachi — ¿Alguien te ha hablado de este lugar?

— ¡No! — Sakura se apresuró a responder, sabiendo que tendría que decirle la verdad aunque se sintiera culpable. — Me desperté cuando saliste de la habitación, y no podía entender por qué te ibas a dormir a otro sitio después de haber estado... totalmente casados. Entonces me levanté, corrí hacia la puerta y te vi entrando por el pasaje del final del pasillo.

— ¿Y conseguiste abrir la puerta sólo viendo cómo lo hice?

— Sí, o al menos en parte. Te vi empujando la piedra del lado derecho, pero por suerte encontré otra piedra debajo. La toqué por casualidad, y me sorprendí cuando la puerta se abrió — Explicó Sakura honestamente. El nerviosismo sin embargo, le hizo bajar los ojos y vacilar. Después de un momento, ella deslizó un dedo nervioso por el pecho de Itachi, y lo miró con timidez. — ¿Estás enfadado?

— No — Respondió él, sonriendo con ternura. — Te habría hablado de esta habitación antes o después. Pero no hay duda de que voy a tener que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro, porque si tú me viste entrar aquí, es posible que otros puedan hacerlo.

— Alguien te ha visto ya — Comentó ella, recordando al hombre con la capa.

Itachi escuchó con atención y un aire preocupado, mientras Sakura le contaba el incidente de la figura que había intentado entrar en el pasadizo secreto antes que ella. Cuando terminó, Itachi parecía aún más preocupado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que ella reanudó la conversación.

— ¿Duermes aquí para evitar el sol?

— Sí — Confirmó Itachi, pareciendo tener sus pensamientos en otra parte. Sakura aún estaba acostada encima de él, con la cara en su pecho, pero con un delicado gesto la hizo levantarse, y moviéndola hacia un lado se sentó en el borde de la cama. — La vela se va a terminar, es mejor que nos levantemos.

— He traído otra vela — Respondió Sakura, sentada contra el cabecero de la cama y tirando de la sábana para cubrirse.

Itachi se fijó en la vela que Sakura había colocado en el suelo cerca de la cama, pero no dijo nada. Aprensivo, comenzó a vestirse y la miró.

— Hora de levantarse — Dijo en tono exigente. — Tienes que comer, ya ha anochecido y no has comido nada en todo el día. Tu última comida fue la cena de ayer, y ahora es de noche otra vez.

Sakura se sorprendió al notar que había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero Itachi seguramente tendría razón. Había dormido casi veinticuatro horas, ya que primero había pasado la noche en su habitación y luego el día en la de él. No es que hubiera dormido mucho en esta habitación, pensó al recordar lo que habían hecho durante todo el día. De todos modos, Itachi estaba en lo cierto, ya era hora de despertarse y levantarse.

Cuando salió de la cama para ir al lugar donde había dejado la bata, Sakura sintió frío al tocar el suelo. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que no había alfombra allí, algo que no había prestado atención la noche anterior. Se puso la bata y miró a su alrededor para ver de que manera estaba amueblado el cuarto, y a pesar de la poca luz, pronto se fijó en que la habitación estaba completamente desnuda y fría, sin cortinas, ni muebles. Nada más que una cama y una chimenea.

— Entiendo que duermas aquí para evitar el sol — Comentó Sakura mientras se cerraba la bata. — ¿Pero por qué la habitación tiene que ser mantenida en secreto?

Itachi vaciló un momento, y siguió vistiéndose sin responderle.

— No debo contarle a nadie sobre este lugar, ¿no? — Preguntó Sakura.

Él se detuvo y miró a su esposa. — Sí, este cuarto es secreto. No se lo digas a nadie.

— ¿Y por qué tienes que dormir en una habitación secreta? — Insistió Sakura

Itachi suspiró y la miró fijamente, pensando cuanto debía de contarle. ¿Estaría preparada para escuchar toda la verdad, o sería mejor contárselo poco a poco y darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a los hechos? Era demasiado pronto para decírselo todo, decidió Itachi. Una breve explicación tendría que ser suficiente por el momento.

— Mi madre mandó construir estas habitaciones cuando yo era un niño. Su intención era protegerme del sol, pero también lo hizo por precaución.

— ¿Precaución? — Preguntó Sakura interesada.

— Has oído los rumores acerca de nuestro clan. La gente tiende a temer lo que no comprende, y en general, destruir lo que provoca el miedo. Estas habitaciones secretas son una precaución contra tal posibilidad.

— ¿Crees que el hombre que trató de entrar aquí por la noche tiene miedo de ti?

— Ha habido tres intentos para acabar con mi vida en los últimos meses — Reveló Itachi, haciendo que Sakura desorbitara los ojos por el horror y el miedo. — Ahora vamos a comer. — Al ver la reacción de su esposa, él trató de cambiar de tema rápidamente. — Debes de tener hambre — Finalizó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— ¿Itachi?

— Sí — Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

— No puedo ver nada.

— No te preocupes, yo te llevo. — Itachi retrocedió y le cogió la mano. — Confía en mí.

— Confío en ti. — Aseguró Sakura, siguiéndole obedientemente hacia la salida a través del oscuro pasillo.

Sakura confiaba en Itachi con una sinceridad e inocencia conmovedoras, porque creía sin reservas que su esposo la mantendría a salvo y feliz. Y la mantendré, decidió Itachi, recordando el atentado que había herido el brazo de su caballero y temiendo pensar lo que habría pasado si hubiera sido Sakura quien hubiera estado a su lado.

Le apretó la mano con más fuerza hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, y entonces le enseñó cómo abrir la puerta desde el interior, ya que acababa de decidir que Sakura iba a

dormir con él desde ese momento. El incidente con el desconocido que intentaba entrar al pasadizo, era un problema porque significa que alguien se las había arreglado para entrar en el castillo y esquivar a todos hasta llegar a la planta superior. O... tal vez el desconocido no era un extraño, pensó consternado. Por desgracia, esa parecía la hipótesis más probable, un miembro de su propio clan deseaba su muerte. Fuese como fuese, tomaría las medidas necesarias para mantener a salvo a Sakura.

Itachi fue a reunirse con Neji, que lo esperaba en una sala pequeña al lado del salón principal del castillo. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Neji tenía una expresión de cansancio y el pelo desordenado, como si se hubiera quedado dormido y despertado enseguida, cuando se le informó de que su señor acababa de regresar de su excursión nocturna. Últimamente, Neji lo había esperado dos veces para notificarle los accidentes con Sakura

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Se ha caído, tropezado o se ha roto algún hueso?

— Sakura está bien. — Le aseguró el primer caballero para alivio de Itachi. Pero el alivio pronto dio paso a la preocupación. — Estoy preocupado por lo que creo que ella está haciendo — Continuó Neji, desconfiado y hablando nerviosamente. — Sakura eludió la vigilancia y Suigetsu y Jugo, no pudieron encontrarla. Creo que sé dónde está, pero no podía asegurarlo. Ino me dijo que la mitad de los muebles del dormitorio habían desaparecido, y Sakura fue vista cargando cosas. Acabo de librar a Suigetsu y Jugo de buscarla, no sea que terminen descubriendo lo que es mejor que no descubran. Como no podía encontrar a Sakura, traté de encontrar a Mikoto para que lo averiguase, pero para empeorar las cosas y preocuparme más, tampoco la encontré. Al final, consideré mejor esperar que volvieras para contarte lo que está sucediendo. Perdona que te moleste. No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, milord, pero... — Neji se detuvo de repente, sin terminar lo que decía.

— ¿Qué pasa, amigo? — Preguntó Itachi, incapaz de entender todo lo que su cuñado intentaba explicarle. — Te ves tan cansado y desanimado.

— Es a causa de tu esposa — Se desahogó Neji — Me va a terminar matando a causa de sus accidentes y de las cosas que hace. Casi me dio un ataque al corazón cuando la vi caerse de las escaleras del salón, y lo mismo me ocurrió con el accidente que tuvo en la boda. Ahora le da por escaparse de los dos caballeros que la vigilaban esta noche y desaparece. Me siento tan cansado, como si hubiera envejecido diez años después de su llegada aquí.

— Cálmate, hombre — Dijo Itachi, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del caballero. — Respira, relájate y cuéntame exactamente lo que ha ocurrido.

Neji suspiró y más tranquilo comenzó a hablar.

— Sakura desapareció, la buscamos por todo el castillo sin encontrarla. Ya empezaba a temer que se hubiera caído en un pozo, o que la hubieran raptado… no tenía ni idea de cómo darte una noticia de ese tipo. Pero entonces, antes de informarte de su desaparición, pensé que podría estar en tu habitación secreta. Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, la vi entrando en el pasaje, pero no pude llegar antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Itachi miró con gratitud a su cuñado y amigo desde hacía muchos años, reconociendo su estado de ansiedad y cansancio. Después de todo, el sol saldría dentro de poco, y el

pobre hombre no se había acostado todavía, algo que no era muy recomendable para cualquier persona de sesenta años.

— Necesitas descansar — Le aconsejó Itachi en tono amistoso.

— Sí, creo que me estoy haciendo viejo... — Suspiró Neji.

— No, en absoluto. No es eso, amigo mío. En este momento estás cansado, eso es todo. No te preocupes por Sakura, la encontraré y hablaré con ella. En cuanto a mi madre, no hay razón para preocuparse. Ella no estaba en el castillo por que estaba cabalgando con nosotros esta noche. Ahora acompáñame, y te mostraré como abrir el pasadizo, si hubieras sabido hacerlo, te habrías ido a la cama más temprano.

Después de salir de la sala, Itachi condujo a su cuñado arriba, hacia el pasillo en el que se encontraba el pasaje secreto. Allí, enseñó a Neji a abrirlo, e insistió en que Neji lo hiciese solo dos veces más para asegurarse de que su primer caballero sabía las piedras que tenía que presionar. Después de asegurarse de que ya sabía abrir la puerta secreta, Itachi insistió para que se fuera a dormir, pidiéndole que se tranquilizase y dejara lo demás en sus manos.

Itachi permaneció en el pasillo, mirando marcharse a Neji, su valioso aliado. Al ser distinta su naturaleza, Izumi no reaccionaba tan severamente al sol como Mikoto y él mismo, por lo que podía pasar los días en el interior del castillo, donde las cortinas estuviesen cerradas.

Itachi, sin embargo, no tenía tanta suerte, la luz del día le quemaba, le ponía enfermo y llegaría a matarlo en el caso que se expusiese por mucho tiempo. Tuvieron que preparar un carro especial para que pudiera viajar a la corte, y Itachi se vio obligado a inventar excusas para rechazar las invitaciones que implicaban actividades durante el día.

Al final, abrió la puerta secreta y avanzó a través del oscuro pasaje. Al entrar, Itachi escuchó un ruido que venía desde el pasillo exterior, y se asomó para ver si alguien le observaba. Sin embargo, encontró todo tranquilo y desierto, y concluyó que debería de haber escuchado el clic de la puerta del dormitorio de Izumi cerrándose cuando Neji entró en la habitación. Sin darle más importancia al incidente, caminó de regreso al pasaje y cerró la puerta.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	11. CAPITULO 10

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo X**

Itachi la encontró refunfuñando porque no podía encender la chimenea. Agachada y ocupada, Sakura no se dio cuenta de que su marido había entrado, y Itachi decidió inspeccionar los cambios en el cuarto antes de revelar su presencia. Numerosas almohadas descansaban contra el cabecero de la cama, el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras, y había candelabros con velas encendidas. ¡Sakura también había traído los dos sillones de su habitación! No podía comprender como podía haberlos llevado sola… y sin llamar la atención.

Meneando la cabeza, tuvo que admitir la realidad, ¡su esposa se había instalado en su habitación, la habitación que había sido siempre su refugio! Sorprendido, Itachi pensó que tal posibilidad no se le había ocurrido. Sus padres usaban habitaciones separadas, aunque obviamente pasaban momentos juntos, de lo contrario ni el ni Izumi existirían. Por lo que recordaba de su padre, al ser humano, dormía de noche y Mikoto dormía durante el día para protegerse del sol. Los dos se encontraban cuando el día terminaba, cenaban juntos y se hacían compañía hasta que su padre se iba a descansar, y tal vez Mikoto lo visitase en su cama antes del amanecer.

Itachi supuso que lo mismo sucedería entre él y Sakura, pero al parecer su esposa tenía otros planes. Al ver transformado el cuarto, era imposible no admitir que la habitación se había vuelto cálida y agradable, a diferencia del ambiente estéril en el que había dormido durante los últimos sesenta años. Sin duda, ahora se sentía casado.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¡Me he quemado el dedo y la madera no ha prendido! — Se quejó de repente Sakura.

Itachi sonrió al oírla, y reconoció que estar casado no era tan malo. Sakura le hacía reír, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, y descubrió que era muy agradable. Se divertía mucho hablando cuando jugaban al ajedrez, y era imposible negar que su esposa estaba preciosa agachada en el suelo, despeinada y con el vestido arrugado por el trabajo de arreglar la habitación. Itachi cerró la puerta, y cruzó la habitación para encontrarse con ella.

— ¿La chimenea se niega a cooperar?

— ¡Ya has vuelto! — Exclamó Sakura, asustándose de tal manera, que incluso agachada como estaba, se desequilibro y se vio obligada a apoyar la mano en el suelo para no caerse.

— Sí — Respondió Itachi sonriendo.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, y se levantó rápidamente, intentando alisarse el cabello y el vestido.

— Pretendía arreglarme antes de que llegaras.

— Estás muy bien así. — Le aseguró, aproximándose para encender la chimenea.

— ¿Qué piensas de la habitación? — Preguntó Sakura, un poco molesta al ver que Itachi conseguía en un instante lo que ella no había podido hacer en un buen rato.

— ¿La habitación? — Itachi miró a su alrededor. — Parece más agradable.

Sakura frunció el ceño, tratando de interpretar el comentario de su esposo, ¿eso significaba que apreciaba los cambios, o no?

Itachi, no le dio tiempo de llegar a una conclusión, ya que de repente la levantó del suelo y la cargó hasta la cama.

— Es hora de irse a la cama — Anunció.

— Pero no estoy cansada — Replicó Sakura — Dormí un poco durante la noche.

— ¿Si has dormido durante la noche, cuando has hecho los cambios, entonces? — Dijo Itachi, que seguía sujetándola en su regazo.

— Poco después de la cena, cuando saliste a cabalgar con los hombres. En un instante todo estaba listo, y me fui a descansar. Me quedé dormida, y me he despertado poco antes de que tú llegaras. Así que ahora no tengo sueño.

— Perfecto — Comentó Itachi, colocándola suavemente sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque he vuelto a tiempo para cansarte y que quieras dormir otra vez… — Explicó Itachi, desatando el cinturón de su bata.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y se aseguró de que su marido estaba dormido. Le habría gustado dormirse también pero no tenía sueño. Habían hecho el amor enérgicamente durante mucho rato, pero no estaba cansada, más bien se sentía revigorizada, como si los momentos de pasión la hubiesen llenado de vitalidad.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Sakura levantó el brazo de Itachi, que aún la sostenía, y salió de la cama. Ahora era agradable caminar descalza por ahí, la idea de traer alfombras había sido bastante buena. Una sola vela seguía ardiendo, el fuego de la chimenea ya se había extinguido, y sólo quedaban ascuas. A pesar de la poca luz, Sakura decidió no encender otras velas y se acercó a la silla para ponerse su bata azul. Ahora tenía un surtido guardarropa, que contenía tres vestidos y varias camisolas de seda.

Al ponerse la bata, Sakura pensó que le gustaría tomar un baño, pero el día apenas empezaba, y los criados aún debían estar desayunando. Es demasiado temprano para molestarles, decidió, y resolvió esperar un poco antes de regresar a su antigua habitación, llamar y pedirle a Ino que le preparase un baño.

No sabiendo lo que hacer para pasar el rato, miró a su alrededor y reparó en el vestido tirado en el suelo. Era uno de sus vestidos nuevos, aunque no lo parecía en ese momento, estaba sucio y arrugado. Se acercó hasta donde estaba, y cuando se inclinó para recogerlo, se fijó en que una manga estaba rota, tal vez se había enganchado en algo sin que se diera cuenta.

Pensando en coserla mientras esperaba, Sakura se dirigió a la esquina opuesta donde estaba el cesto de costura. Estaba mucho más oscuro allí, y no pudo ver la cesta de mimbre. Lo mejor sería ir a buscar la vela, y luego elegir el hilo y la aguja.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar, Sakura notó que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente. Se sobresaltó. ¿Quién podría ser? Itachi le había dicho que sólo Mikoto, Izumi y Neji conocían la existencia del pasadizo secreto, además de ella misma, naturalmente, pero era poco probable que cualquiera de los tres entrara sin llamar.

Asustada, se apoyó contra la pared para que las sombras la envolviesen. Por suerte, la bata oscura ocultaba su presencia y la ayudaría a pasar desapercibida. Conteniendo la respiración, Sakura aguardó inmóvil en el más absoluto silencio mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Algo raro estaba pasando, y su intuición le decía que quien estaba allí, no venía con buenas intenciones.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, su corazón casi se le salió por la boca cuando vio entrar al hombre de la capa, silencioso y furtivo. ¡O por lo menos se trataba de un hombre que llevaba una capa, como la figura de la noche anterior!

Cuando la figura comenzó a caminar hacia la cama donde dormía Itachi, indefenso y desprevenido, Sakura recordó lo que su marido le había contado de los ataques que había sufrido, y supo que estaba presenciando otro ataque hacia él. Lo peor era que, incluso si Itachi se despertase ahora, la somnolencia no le permitiría reaccionar antes del ataque del intruso.

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Sudando, Sakura miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar un objeto que pudiera usar como arma. ¿El tablero de ajedrez? ¿Un candelabro? Nada parecía ser apropiado, y la silla era demasiado pesada para tirársela al extraño.

Cada vez más angustiada, finalmente se giró hacia la chimenea y vio un pedazo de madera que no se había quemado, pero cuya punta brillaba al rojo vivo. Afortunadamente la madera estaba fuera del lugar, y el otro extremo se apoyaba en el suelo, delante de la chimenea. Era perfecto, pensó Sakura. No tenía un objeto mejor para usar como arma en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó desde el rincón donde estaba escondida, corrió y agarró la punta de madera que sobresalía. Presa del pánico, se dio cuenta de que no tendría tiempo para alcanzar al extraño antes de que este atacara, debido a que la figura ya había alzado la espada y por la posición en la que se encontraba, estaba claro que intentaba descargar un duro golpe en el cuello de Itachi y cortarle la cabeza.

En un impulso, Sakura soltó un tremendo grito mientras cruzaba la habitación, empuñando la madera caliente para golpear al asesino en el estómago.

El grito despertó a Itachi, un sonido de miedo y furia animal, que hizo que sus sentidos estuvieran alerta inmediatamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Sakura atacaba a un intruso con una madera quemada. Su acción no fue suficiente para impedir que se descargara el golpe de su espada, pero sirvió para desviarla y que apuntase al estómago de Itachi en lugar de al cuello. Él intentó esquivarla rodando hacia un lado, pero el frío metal le cortó profundamente en el vientre antes de que él se desplomara fuera de la cama.

En medio del dolor lacerante, Itachi apretó la mano contra el corte, sintiendo la sangre fluir entre los dedos, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era Sakura, enfrentándose al intruso. ¡Su pequeña y frágil esposa luchaba por sus vidas en este mismo momento! ¡Tenía que ayudarla!

Itachi retiró la mano que comprimía la herida y se apoyó en el borde de la cama, tratando de levantarse. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde Sakura y el intruso deberían estar luchando, pero no había nadie allí, y la puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta.

— Itachi — Gritó Sakura, apareciendo de repente a su lado. — ¡Estás sangrando!

— No es profundo — Mintió al oír el tono desesperado de su esposa.

Cuando se volvió para mirarla, Itachi notó que Sakura tenía en la mano la madera con la punta caliente. Después de vacilar un brevísimo instante, ella sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó a su marido.

— Presiona esto contra la herida. Volveré en un momento.

Itachi presionó el pañuelo sobre la herida, tratando de parar la sangre mientras Sakura corría hacia la puerta. Ante el temor de que fuera a buscar ayuda y encontrara al asesino en el pasillo, Itachi abrió la boca para gritar que esperase, pero la cerró cuando Sakura cerró la puerta en lugar de salir. Sin soltar la madera, ella corrió hasta una silla, la arrastró y la inmovilizó debajo de la perilla de la puerta para evitar que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

A pesar de la urgencia de la situación, una sonrisa iluminó los labios de Itachi. ¡Había hecho bien al elegir por esposa a Sakura! Ella no sólo había tenido el valor de arriesgarse para defenderlo, sino que era lo suficientemente astuta como para prevenir un segundo ataque. Una mujer admirable.

Después de asegurarse de que la puerta no se podía abrir desde el exterior, Sakura fue hacia la chimenea, arrojó la tea de madera en el fuego y corrió hacia su marido.

— Déjame ver la herida — Pidió ella de rodillas a su lado, retirando el pañuelo de las manos de Itachi mientras hablaba.

Débil y un poco mareado, Itachi no se resistió y la dejo hacer. La herida era profunda y la sangre seguía brotando. Su cuerpo repararía el daño, pero la energía consumida para hacerlo lo dejaría débil.

— ¡Hay mucha sangre! — Dijo Sakura.

Itachi reconoció el miedo y la angustia en la voz de su esposa. Él también tenía miedo, no por él, sino por ella. — Tienes que irte.

— ¿Qué? — Ella levantó la vista y lo miró, perpleja. — ¡Tengo que parar la hemorragia!

— ¡Debes de salir de aquí ahora mismo! — Insistió Itachi, tratando de empujarla, pero su toque era débil y Sakura simplemente lo ignoró. — ¡Te ordeno que te vayas!

— Puede ordenarme lo que quieras, pero no me voy a ir hasta que se detenga el sangrado — Respondió Sakura con firmeza.

Sorprendido, Itachi la miró fijamente, incapaz de creer que su dulce y encantadora esposa se dirigiese a él de forma tan petulante. ¿Una esposa no debería obedecer a su marido? ¿No fue eso lo que prometió al casarse?

— Tienes que acostarte — Continuó Sakura, levantándose para ayudarlo.

Demonios, pensó Itachi mientras ella comenzaba a levantarlo con una fuerza insospechada. Tal vez la forma más rápida de conseguir que se fuera, era haciendo lo que ella le mandaba.

Apoyándose en la cama, Itachi se levantó con la ayuda de su esposa y finalmente logró echarse en la cama. Sin embargo, la esperanza de que Sakura se fuera en busca de ayuda se frustró cuando ella se apartó sólo para coger los candelabros, llevarlos a la cama y encender todas las velas. Después de conseguir más luz, Sakura se inclinó y volvió a examinar la herida.

— No está tan mal como parecía en un principio. La espada ha desgarrado únicamente la piel y la carne — Dijo ella, sorprendida. — ¡Pero había tanta sangre! — Añadió pensativa.

— Sakura — Murmuró Itachi, luchando contra el instinto que lo consumía. La herida era profunda cuando ella la había examinado la primera vez, pero su cuerpo había comenzado a sanar y a curarse por sí mismo. La hemorragia se pararía pronto, la herida se cerraría completamente y en pocas horas no quedaría ni una señal del suceso. Todo eso se debía a su naturaleza, a la genética que había heredado de la sangre de su madre y que le dotaba con dones maravillosos, una prolongada vida, resistencia a las enfermedades y la capacidad de regenerar heridas rápidamente. Pero estos dones milagrosos tenían un costo, y él no quería que Sakura pagase ese precio.

— ¡Sakura, tienes que irte ahora!

— Has tenido suerte — Comentó ella, sin escuchar lo que su marido le decía, lo que podía deberse a que él lo decía en tono débil y sin énfasis.

Itachi necesitaba beber sangre lo antes posible para poder recuperarse, la sed se estaba volviendo insoportable.

— El corte no es profundo, pero tiene que ser cerrado — Prosiguió Sakura, sin saber la lucha interior que consumía a Itachi.

Al momento, corrió a recoger la cesta de costura en la esquina de la habitación, la acercó a la luz, y buscó la aguja y el hilo adecuado para coser la herida de su marido.

Débil, Itachi esperó hasta que Sakura se sentó junto a la cama, reuniendo las cosas que necesitaba.

— Podría jurar que la herida es aún más pequeña — Dijo ella cuando volvió a mirar el corte, pero esta vez movió la cabeza como si estuviese diciendo tonterías.

— No será necesario hacer eso. — Aseguró Itachi, en un murmullo impotente y tocando la mano de su esposa para que no continuara.

— Te ves diferente... — Sakura entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo.

Itachi no dijo nada, consciente de que tenía que estar pálido, y sus ojos marrones ya debían de haber perdido el brillo, volviéndose de un amarillo enfermizo.

— ¡Estás muy pálido! — Declaró Sakura, y se calló, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba viendo.

— Estoy pálido porque he perdido mucha sangre — Le informó Itachi, sabiendo que ella se enfrentaba a un enigma que no conseguía comprender.

— Sí — Contestó Sakura, tratando de sonreír pero sin éxito, y haciendo sospechar a Itachi que ella percibía que algo casi incontrolable le dominaba. — Necesitas comer y descansar para recuperarte.

— Necesito sangre.

Itachi no podía haber sido más claro, ni haberse expresado más explícitamente. Sakura lo miró en silencio durante un momento, y luego miró la herida, que parecía sanar incluso mientras la observaba.

— Te curas más rápido que nosotros — Dijo finalmente.

Sakura también se expresó de una manera sencilla demostrando que ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando. Más que eso, ella pasó a creer todo lo que había luchado por no aceptar; los rumores, la supuesta alergia al sol de su marido y la herida que se cerraba por momentos. El hecho de que Izumi envejeciera más rápido la confundió, pero la repentina comprensión de la verdad estaba clara en lo que acaba de decir; os curáis más rápido que nosotros.

La frase era concluyente, y demostraba que él no era como ella, al menos no del todo como ella. Itachi estaba acostumbrado a ser distinto de los hombres comunes, pero oír la verdad de boca y en el rostro de su esposa, le hería más que el golpe de la espada, y para este tipo de lesión no había una recuperación instantánea.

— ¿No tienes alma? — Preguntó Sakura, sonando casi apática.

Itachi sabía que ella tomaba una decisión interior en ese momento, una decisión que podría influir en el futuro de ambos, y sólo podía esperar a que ella no retrocediese con horror.

— No soy un muerto viviente, ni una criatura sin alma — Le aclaró Itachi. — Sólo soy diferente.

— Pero no soportas la luz del sol, ¿no? — Preguntó Sakura como si ya supiese la respuesta.

— Soporto el sol por algún tiempo, pero me pone enfermo y aumenta mi necesidad de sangre.

— Matas a aquellos de los que... — Ella no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba.

— ¿Me alimento? — Completó Itachi. — No. No es necesario que lo haga, de la misma manera que no es necesario exterminar a la cabra que nos alimenta con su leche. Ahora te pido que salgas de aquí, porque mi instinto me pide beber sangre. He perdido mucha sangre, y no voy a ser capaz de recuperarme si no me... alimento. Esta sed es más fuerte de lo que puedo manejar.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado por un momento, y una expresión intensa se dibujó en su rostro, como si tratara de tomar una decisión. Al final, se volvió y lo miró.

— Vamos, milord. Toma lo que necesites de mí. — Dijo, ofreciendo su muñeca.

Itachi se quedó muy sorprendido por esas palabras, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca.

¿Tomar lo que necesito?

Él necesitaba su sangre, pero jamás la tomaría, al menos no de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía enterrar los dientes en la muñeca de su esposa y beber su sangre mientras ella lo miraba? No podía soportar que Sakura lo viera como un animal. Tiernamente, cogió su mano y la besó suavemente, tratando de no darse cuenta del líquido vital que corría bajo la piel pálida, el líquido que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Sakura reaccionó con un dulce murmullo, mostrando que la recién adquirida conciencia de quién era él, no le causaba asco, ni horror, aceptaba su toque como siempre, sin apartarse. En un impulso, Itachi comenzó a besar su brazo, creando una estela de fuego que la hizo soltar otro murmullo de placer.

Itachi se irguió, colocó la mano en la nuca de Sakura y tiró lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Sakura reaccionó con la pasión y entrega habitual, y se abrazó a él, los dos comenzaron a besarse intensa y profundamente. Incapaz de controlarse, Itachi comenzó a acariciar su muslo, e introdujo la mano bajo la bata para tocar el centro de su feminidad, lo que la hizo suspirar, antes de apartarse de el.

— Estás herido — Dijo — Bebe mi sangre.

Itachi se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego pareció tomar una decisión.

— Tienes que ayudarme, esposa.

— ¿Ayudarte?

— Sí. — Itachi volvió a besarla y siguió con el toque del que ella se había apartado antes.

Esta vez Sakura no lo rechazó, y se entregó a las caricias de su marido.

— Quítate la ropa — Le pidió Itachi.

Sakura abrió su bata sin dejar de besarlo, y apartó el rostro por un momento, para terminar de desnudarse.

— Siéntate sobre mí — continuó Itachi, tumbándose en la cama.

Sorprendida, Sakura dudó un segundo, pero hizo lo que le pidió sintiendo que su cuerpo

reaccionaba de inmediato con más excitación y calor. Itachi la miraba, pero cerró los ojos cuando Sakura se sentó encima de él a horcajadas. Presa por la pasión y el deseo, ella ajustó su cuerpo al de su esposo, hasta que se convirtieron en un solo cuerpo.

Esta vez, fue Sakura quien paso a moverse y profundizar el contacto. Instintivamente, Sakura se inclinó sobre él de repente, y besó su boca sin dejar de moverse. Itachi colocó las manos en su trasero, ayudándola y animándola a seguir con ese ritmo que ahora los envolvía con movimientos cada vez más penetrantes.

Atrapados en una espiral de creciente intensidad, Sakura se detuvo de pronto lo besó y volvió a erguirse, pasando a moverse con más rapidez. Por un momento, recordó que hacía poco que se había enterado de la naturaleza de su marido, pero eso le pareció irrelevante, y se entregó con pasión redoblada, tal vez porque ya no existían oscuros secretos o verdades no reveladas entre los dos. Ella lo aceptaba tal y como era, y le daría lo que necesitaba.

Y así los amantes continuaron hasta acercarse al éxtasis simultáneo. Pero esta vez, algo diferente sucedió, cuando Sakura llegó a su clímax, y gritó el nombre de su esposo, él mordió su cuello, al mismo tiempo que se perdía en una convulsión orgásmica. Sakura sintió un breve momento de dolor cuando los dientes como agujas de su marido se clavaron en su carne, pero entonces el placer explotó dentro de ella, en un orgasmo tan intenso y profundo como nunca había experimentado.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo XI**

— Sakura te salvó la vida — Dijo Mikoto solemnemente.

— Sí — Itachi miró el vino que tenía delante. Sakura había salvado su vida dos veces; primero al atacar y ahuyentar al intruso que había invadido su habitación secreta, y después ofreciendo su propia sangre para que él se recuperara. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Itachi no estaba seguro de si podría haber sobrevivido hasta que el sol se escondiera, para poder salir y conseguir el alimento vital que necesitaba para sanar.

Nervioso, se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto agitado. Durante toda su vida, Itachi había sabido que era más fuerte que la mayoría de la gente. Debido a esto, admitió que se había considerado a sí mismo como un ser superior. Anoche, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. Una persona débil. Su vida había dependido de una mortal, y ese hecho le asustaba.

— Sakura tuvo suerte de no resultar herida. — Murmuró Izumi, y luego frunció el ceño, como si reconsiderara lo que acababa de decir. — No está herida, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no ha bajado a cenar?

— Ella está bien — Aseguró Itachi, esperando que realmente fuera así. No había pretendido beber demasiada de la sangre de su esposa, sólo lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida hasta la noche cuando podría salir en busca de lo necesario. Sin embargo, Itachi se perdió en el éxtasis del momento y consumió más sangre de lo que inicialmente había previsto.

En realidad, él simplemente dejó de hacerlo al sentir que Sakura desfallecía entre sus brazos. La lucidez le volvió de repente, y al apartar la cara y ver el pálido rostro de su esposa desmayada, Itachi comprendió lo importante que ella era para él. Aturdido, la apretó contra su pecho para abrazarla con cariño.

Sakura había luchado para ganar un lugar en el castillo Uchiha, y sin querer terminó conquistando un lugar en el corazón de Itachi. En ese momento él descubrió que la amaba, y la conciencia de ese sentimiento lo llevó a permanecer despierto durante muchas horas.

Al despertar, cuando el sol acababa de esconderse, Itachi todavía la agarraba por detrás, sintiendo el cuerpo frágil de su esposa contra el suyo. Sakura aún estaba pálida, aunque menos que antes, y somnolienta murmuró su nombre cuando él le acarició el rostro. Se estaba recuperando, pensó Itachi aliviado. Decidió dejarla descansar mientras se vestía para salir con sus caballeros.

Consciente de que estaba demasiado débil para defenderse en caso de llegar a ser atacado antes de alimentarse, Itachi se tranquilizó al reparar en Neji, Sasuke, Hidan, Jugo, Sasori y Suigetsu sentados a la larga mesa del salón. Esos hombres merecían y tenían toda su confianza, y le acompañarían en su excursión nocturna.

Cuando volvió al castillo, unas horas más tarde, Itachi se dirigió directamente a la habitación secreta para ver a su esposa. Como Sakura seguía dormida, fue a la cocina a pedirle a Effie que le preparase una comida, ya que la comida era tan necesaria como el descanso, para que su esposa repusiese el líquido vital que le había ofrecido. Él mismo se la llevaría. Pero mientras esperaba, Itachi fue al salón, donde las mujeres lo estaban esperando en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo logró el intruso abrir el pasaje? — Indagó Mikoto después de que él contara lo que había sucedido, y cómo lo había salvado Sakura.

— Pudo estar escondido y vigilando cuando le expliqué a Neji como abrir la puerta. — Opinó Itachi, recordando el ruido que había oído antes de entrar al pasaje. En ese momento, le pareció haber escuchado el sonido de la puerta de Neji al cerrarse, pero ahora consideraba que el ruido se había oído muy cerca, como para que lo hubiera producido la puerta del dormitorio de su cuñado.

Había varias habitaciones en el largo pasillo, muchas desocupadas, en espera de los niños que pensaba tener en el futuro.

— Mejor poner un centinela en el pasillo —Dijo Mikoto con cara de preocupación.

— Ya he asignado a dos hombres para hacerlo — Aseguró Itachi, sabiendo que su madre dormía en la otra habitación a la que se accedía por el pasillo oscuro. Y aun haría más, decidiría que dos caballeros acompañaran a Sakura todo el tiempo para asegurar su seguridad mientras estuviera despierta, y dos harían guardia en la entrada de la habitación en la que decidiera descansar durante el día.

— ¿Milord?

Itachi se volvió al oír que le llamaban, y una idea se le ocurrió al reparar en Ini llevando la bandeja con la comida, su esposa le había salvado la vida, y él quería regalarle algo que apreciase.

— ¿Ino?

— Sí, señor — Respondió la joven doncella.

— Quiero regalar a mi esposa algo que le guste. ¿Tal vez ella ha mencionado algo que le gustaría tener? — Preguntó Itachi, sintiéndose culpable por no saber él mismo lo que a su esposa le gustaría tener.

Después de pensarlo mucho, Ino finalmente recordó algo.

— Lo único que mencionó que necesita, es agua.

— ¿Agua? — Dijo Mikoto con interés.

— Sí. Milady me contó que creció cerca del mar y que se escapaba a nadar cuando tenía tiempo, después de terminar con sus tareas. Le hablé sobre el lago cerca de aquí, y ella dijo que le gustaría verlo algún día.

— ¿No hay nada más que haya mencionado? — Insistió Itachi, frunciendo el ceño.

— No, señor — Respondió Ino en tono de disculpa. — Milady no desea nada en especial.

Itachi asintió, aceptando que era verdad. Su esposa le daba más valor a las cosas simples de la vida que al lujo y a las trivialidades que muchas mujeres de su posición social anhelaban, pensó, mientras tomaba la bandeja de las manos de la joven doncella y se marchaba.

El suave toque de una mano en su rostro, hizo despertar a Sakura, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Itachi sentado a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó él con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su preocupación.

— Cansada —Admitió Sakura, tratando de sonreír también. — ¿No puedes dormir? — Le preguntó, confundida por el tiempo.

— Ya ha anochecido hace rato. — Explicó Itachi. — Te he traído algo de comer, tienes que alimentarte.

Itachi la ayudó a recostarse contra el cabecero de la cama, y depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Sakura lo observó, notando que había encendido todas las velas y el fuego de la chimenea. El aroma delicioso de la comida inundó la habitación, y su estómago gruñó cuando Itachi puso la mesa más cerca y se sentó a su lado. Hambrienta, se esforzaba por recordar la última vez que había comido, y de repente recordó todo lo que había pasado, la falta de sueño, el intruso, el ataque, la manera en que había hecho el amor con Itachi y como había ofrecido su propia sangre para que su marido se recuperase.

— ¡Eres un vampiro! — Sakura exclamó abruptamente, y se llevó la mano a la boca, como si quisiera evitar decir otras cosas no deseadas.

Itachi parecía tenso, una sombra nublaba sus ojos, y una expresión extraña se apoderó de su rostro.

Sakura percibió que él estaba a la defensiva. Itachi ya le había explicado que no era un ser maligno y sin alma, pero si diferente. También le había dejado claro que no mataba a aquellos con los que saciaba esa sed que no podía evitar. Itachi no era un asesino, continuaba siendo el caballero gentil y justo que ella conocía. Además, era su marido, y ella concluyó, con gran satisfacción, que prefería un marido vampiro a un marido que la tratase mal y la agrediese físicamente.

Sakura respiró profundamente, y notó que Itachi estaba demasiado silencioso, a pesar de parecer como si algo lo torturase.

— Si quieres salir a... hacer cosas, no te preocupes, puedo estar sola mientras como. — Dijo Sakura con timidez, pensando que tal vez Itachi necesitara salir para saciar su sed.

— Me gusta tu compañía — Respondió airadamente. — Tienes que entender que no eres una carga para mí. ¡Por Dios, me has salvado la vida dos veces esta mañana! ¿Aún no estás convencida del valor que tienes, y de que eres una persona muy especial?

— Yo... — Comenzó Sakura, pero se detuvo cuando sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos. La vehemencia con que la que Itachi había hablado la sorprendió tanto como lo que él dijo. Sí, ella le había salvado la vida al atacar al invasor, pero el hecho de haberle ofrecido la sangre que necesitaba para recuperarse no era tan extraordinario, ya que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— Eres valiente, hermosa e inteligente, y no podría desear una esposa mejor. ¡Incluso un rey se sentiría orgulloso de tenerte como esposa! Me alegro de haberte propuesto matrimonio.

— ¿A pesar de que soy torpe y tengo accidentes todo el tiempo?

— Los accidentes son el resultado de tu intento de conquistar un lugar aquí, pero no te das cuenta de que eso no tiene importancia, ya tienes un lugar que es sólo tuyo, tú eres lady Uchiha. Mi esposa.

Sakura miró repentinamente hacia otro lado, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el corazón por alguna razón que no comprendía.

— ¿Por qué desvías la mirada? ¿Me odias ahora? — Preguntó Itachi, horrorizado.

— ¿Qué? — Sakura parecía perpleja.

— ¿Ahora que ya sabes lo que soy? ¿Deseas anular nuestro matrimonio para deshacerte de mí? ¿Vas a pedirme que te lleve de vuelta porque prefieres casarte con un mortal?

Sakura se mostró horrorizada al notar la angustia de su esposo, y lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo sería capaz de pensar en abandonar Uchiha? ¿Cómo podría irse del único lugar donde la valoraban y trataban con amabilidad y respeto? La idea de dejar a Mikoto, Izumi, Neji y al resto de caballeros era terrible.

¿Cómo dejar las conversaciones que tenia con Itachi, las partidas de ajedrez en frente del fuego y los momentos de pasión y éxtasis que disfrutaban juntos? Perder todo eso sería peor que morir, pensó ella, con el corazón a punto de estallar de dolor, y comprendiendo de repente que el sentimiento que sentía por su marido era más que afecto o el aprecio que una esposa debía sentir por su marido.

¡Ella amaba a Itachi! Fue por ese motivo por el que no le importó arriesgar su propia vida para evitar que el intruso le quitase la vida. El amor le había dado la fuerza para atacar al asesHyuga, y ese mismo amor le impidió actuar con repulsa al enterarse de que su marido era en realidad un vampiro. El gigantesco sentimiento que le inundaba el corazón era suficiente para que ella entregase su propia vida para salvarlo, y la hacía capaz de aceptarlo, fuese lo que fuese.

— No — Dijo Sakura finalmente. — No quiero cancelar nuestro matrimonio. Tú eres mi esposo.

Itachi la miró en silencio por un momento, sin que sus ojos perdiesen su intenso, profundo y torturado brillo.

— ¿Por qué quieres quedarte a mi lado ahora que sabes lo que soy?

Sakura comenzó a responder, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Ella apartó la mirada.

— Si lo haces por obligación, no lo aceptaré, Sakura. Jamás aceptaré que ninguna mujer se quede conmigo por obligación, cuando en realidad me odia.

— Yo no te odio. — Sakura se volvió a mirarlo, y entonces se dio cuenta del miedo que brillaba en los ojos de Itachi, y que ella conocía tan bien, el miedo a ser rechazado. Había pasado casi toda su vida creyendo que no era deseada, y nunca permitiría que alguien sufriera por sentirse de la misma forma, y mucho menos el hombre que amaba. Sakura no dejaría a Itachi dudar que era deseado, ni siquiera por un segundo. Tenía que saber lo importante que era para ella. — Te quiero — Dijo Sakura finalmente, mirándolo con devoción.

La expresión de Itachi se transformó en el momento en que oyó tal declaración. Tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y la besó con ternura, murmurando palabras en un dialecto que ella no conocía, pero que sonaban como palabras de amor. De repente Itachi dejó de besarla y apartó la cara. Todavía sosteniendo su rostro, la miró como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su rostro.

— ¿Realmente me quieres, Sakura?

— Si. Te quiero, Itachi Uchiha — Respondió ella, muy emocionada. — Con todo mi corazón.

— ¡Yo también te quiero, Sakura Uchiha! — La voz de Itachi estaba embargada por la emoción. Él volvió a besarla como jamás la habían besado hasta entonces, y en este acto se entregó por completo.

Itachi paró de besarla y la levantó.

— Tienes que vestirte, vamos a salir. — Anunció. — Elige tu mejor vestido.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Es una sorpresa. Esta es una noche especial, y tal vez la última noche antes de que el calor del verano se convierta en otoño. — Afirmó con entusiasmo, y se dirigió a la puerta. — Come mientras le pido a Ino que venga a ayudarte. Ella irá a tu antigua habitación a buscar la ropa que elijas.

— ¿Ayudarme aquí? — Preguntó con sorpresa Sakura. — ¿Esta no es una habitación secreta?

— Ya no — Dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿De qué sirve guardar el secreto si el enemigo ya lo ha descubierto?

Itachi abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y acercándose a Sakura, le tomó la cara entre las manos otra vez, y la besó con infinita dulzura.

— Volveré enseguida — Le prometió él cuando por fin aparto el rostro.

Al momento siguiente, Itachi se marchó, dejando a Sakura aturdida, pero con una felicidad tan grande que apenas cabía en su corazón.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Sakura por décima vez desde que salieron del castillo.

— Ya lo verás — Respondió Neji, pareciendo divertirse.

Después de que Ino la ayudara a vestirse, Sakura bajó al salón principal, donde Neji la esperaba con el mandato de llevarla hasta Itachi. Ella siguió al caballero fuera de los muros, donde dos caballos estaban esperando. Neji la ayudó a montar, y al minuto siguiente se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque de enormes árboles que rodeaba el castillo.

En verdad, el bosque parecía mucho menos oscuro y aterrador de lo que había pensado en un principio, debido a que la luz de la luna brillaba, iluminando todo con una luz plateada. Sakura no dudó en seguir al primer caballero, pero quería saber dónde la llevaba, por lo menos para satisfacer la curiosidad. Neji, sin embargo, se negó a contestar, haciéndole creer que era una sorpresa.

Finalmente, llegaron a un claro en el borde de un lago sereno. Reflejada en el agua, la luna parecía proporcionar una mayor claridad a la cálida noche. Los insectos nocturnos cantaban y Sakura escuchó a lo lejos el ulular de un búho.

— ¡Qué lugar tan hermoso! — Exclamó, encantada.

— Itachi se alegrará de saber que te gusta — Comentó Neji con alegría, y detuvo a los caballos para que bebieran. — Dile que volveré más tarde, como me pidió. — Advirtió Neji de repente dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

— ¿Dónde está mi marido? — Preguntó Sakura, ansiosa al darse cuenta de que Neji la había dejado sola.

— Aquí — Dijo Itachi, saliendo de detrás de los árboles y acercándose con una sonrisa.

Acercándose rápidamente, levantó los brazos para ayudarle a bajar del caballo. Aliviada, Sakura admitió que había sido una tonta al pensar que Itachi permitiría que la abandonasen en el bosque de noche. Había desplegado hombres para protegerla incluso dentro del castillo. Después de colocarla suavemente en el suelo, el cogió sus manos y la besó en la mejilla con ternura, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

— Ino me dijo que añorabas el mar. El océano está muy lejos, pero pensé que te gustaría venir al lago.

— ¡Es un lugar encantador! — Sakura sintió una alegría difícil de expresar con palabras. — Gracias por traerme aquí.

— Eres una mujer maravillosa y te mereces lo mejor — Afirmó Itachi. — Podemos nadar si quieres.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó, seducida por esa feliz idea. Con la luz de la luna, en ese lago tan hermoso y tranquilo, acompañada por Itachi, parecía un sueño romántico. — Me encantaría hacerlo — Dijo ella, como una niña emocionada por embarcarse en una aventura.

Itachi inmediatamente empezó a desabrocharse el vestido, que pronto cayó en la hierba. Por un momento Sakura se sintió avergonzada por desnudarse al aire libre, pero después de todo estaban solos, y la naturaleza que los rodeaba era demasiado hermosa para hacerla sentir incómoda durante mucho tiempo. Después de quitarse la ropa también, Itachi la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el lago.

El agua estaba caliente, no había viento y el silencio sólo era roto por el piar de las aves nocturnas. Itachi se hundió, y al volver a la superficie de nuevo, abrazó a Sakura y la besó. Ella le devolvió el suave beso, pero se retiró en un impulso automático.

— ¿Te vuelves tímida conmigo? — Itachi apartó el rostro, pero comenzó a acariciar su cabello que caía mojado por su espalda.

— ¿No tenemos que mantener la decencia? — Preguntó Sakura, mirando a su alrededor.

— No hay nadie aquí, sólo nosotros — Aseguró Itachi en un susurro, entonces pareció recordar algo. — ¿Por qué no me preguntas nada?

— ¿Preguntar? ¿De qué estás hablando, amor?

— ¿Por qué no me has preguntado quién soy realmente, o por qué soy así y Izumi es diferente?

Sakura se quedó en silencio un momento y reflexionó sobre la cuestión. De hecho, esas preguntas cruzaban su mente desde que descubrió que Itachi era un vampiro, pero era difícil abordar el tema. De todos modos, él ya había tomado la iniciativa, y Sakura se sentía libre para indagar lo que le gustaría saber.

— ¿Cómo te volviste así Itachi?

— Simple, nací de esta manera — Contestó Itachi rápidamente. — fue el legado que mi madre me dio. Ella viene del clan Hyuga, que habita en Escocia hace siglos. El origen de nuestro linaje se pierde en el tiempo y ya no es posible saber cómo empezó todo.

— ¿Mikoto es como tú?

— Mi madre es una pura sangre, nacida de padre y madre Hyuga. Yo soy mestizo, porque mi padre era mortal.

— ¿Y Izumi?

— Mi hermana es mestiza como yo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, recordando al Padre MacLure que había dicho que Itachi había alcanzado la madurez hacia más de treinta años.

— Tengo seis años más que Izumi.

La revelación de que su marido era en realidad mucho mayor que ella la sorprendió. Sakura ya había decidido que un hombre tan joven y atractivo no podía tener más de treinta años. Esto significaba que la hermosa y elegante Mikoto era mayor que él, a pesar de parecer más joven que Izumi, su propia hija.

— ¿Por qué Izumi parece más vieja que tú, si también es mestiza?

— Los descendientes de matrimonios mixtos heredan algunos rasgos, y otros no. Nunca se sabe que rasgo permanecerá. Lo mismo ocurre entre los hermanos, en hijos de los mismos padres, unos pueden soportar el sol, otros no; unos envejecen de manera normal, y otros no. No sabemos por qué ocurre de esta manera, pero es un hecho. Lo que sabemos es que cuando un sangre pura se mezcla para casarse con un mortal, la mayoría de estas características van desapareciendo. Cuando un sangre mixta engendra niños con una mujer mortal, nuestra línea de sangre se vuelve más débil y difusa. Es por eso que mi primo Obito decidió que debíamos mezclarnos para eliminar lo que nos hace diferentes, así los rumores podrían terminar. Si no cambiamos... bien, esto podría significar nuestra destrucción. Por otra parte, la unión entre sangres puras, es decir, miembros de una misma familia, debilita al clan. El matrimonio consanguíneo hace que las mujeres sean estériles y debilita la semilla masculina, y significaría nuestra desaparición.

— ¿Es por eso que te casaste conmigo?

— Sí, Sakura, mi amor... ¡Y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, porque elegí una esposa maravillosa! — Él la abrazó con fuerza, lleno de orgullo.

— ¡Yo también estoy contenta de que me eligieras! — Sakura, aliviada, cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello de su marido, sintiendo su cuerpo ligero por el agua que los hacía flotar.

Itachi la miró con unos ojos que brillaban tan dulces como la luna que acariciaba el lago, y bajando lentamente a la cara la besó con pasión. Pero el beso duró poco, ya que se apartó de su rostro con la expresión cambiada.

— Alguien cabalgando solo se aproxima. — Avisó Itachi.

— No oigo nada...

— Mi oído es más agudo de lo normal — Explicó Itachi. — No hay tiempo para que te vistas. Recoge tu vestido y vete detrás de ese arbusto. — Le ordenó señalando hacia una gran planta en el borde del claro. — Hay una roca allí, lo suficientemente grande para ocultarte.

— Pero...

— Vete ahora mismo — Dijo en un tono que no admitía contestación. — No salgas de allí hasta que yo te llame o vaya a buscarte, no importa lo que pase.

— Sí, pero...

— ¡No me cuestiones, sólo vete! — La interrumpió Itachi besándola en la frente y sacándola del agua.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	13. CAPITULO 12 FIN

**TITULO:** LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** The Highland Bride

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTRORIA:** Lynsay Sands

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **DENTRO DE LA ANTOLOGÍA:** THE ETERNAL HIGHLANDER

 **CONTEXTO :** Escocia, Siglo XV

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen:**

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Sakura Haruno es la mujer ideal para liberar a Itachi Uchiha de la maldición. Para Sakura también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.

 **Capítulo XII**

Sin poder contestar, Sakura recogió su vestido y corrió detrás del arbusto. Ponerse la ropa fue una tarea difícil, ya que en su prisa por ocultarse, había enrollado el vestido y las mangas estaban enganchadas para dentro. Preocupada por lo que pasaba en el lago, Sakura finalmente abandonó la lucha contra la ropa y ni recordó esconderse detrás de la roca. Al momento, Itachi se aproximó, llevando a Millie de la brida.

— ¡Te dije que te escondieras detrás de la roca! — Dijo cuando la vio.

— Sí, pero...

— Toma a tu yegua y vete para allí inmediatamente.

Itachi volvió a irse, pero la forma en que le habló dejaba claro que ella debía obedecer. Sakura sabía que su esposo se preocupaba de su seguridad, por eso le había traído a Millie, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, quien llegase sabría que estaba acompañado. Ella comprendía la preocupación de su marido, pero definitivamente no podía dejarlo solo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, escondió a la yegua detrás de la roca y volvió al arbusto, llevando el vestido en sus manos, se arrodilló todavía desnuda en la hierba y observó lo que estaba pasando cerca del lago.

Itachi no tuvo tiempo de vestirse, sólo recogió la espada y esperó, listo para actuar si fuese necesario. Su figura desnuda, iluminada por la luz de la luna y con la espada en la mano, era formidable. Al fin, un caballo entró en el claro y se acercó, incluso a esa distancia Sakura notó que Itachi se relajaba al ver quién llegaba.

— Deberías haber gritado avisando que te acercabas. — Dijo Itachi cuando el caballero detuvo a su montura. — Así hubiera sabido quien eras.

— No me he acordado. — Replicó el caballero. — Además, no estaba seguro de que te encontraría aquí.

Sakura se tranquilizó al oír aquella voz, era Sasuke, el hijo de Neji y Izumi y uno de los caballeros más cercanos a Itachi. Aliviada, ella se levantó, lo suficiente calmada para arreglar el vestido y pasárselo por encima de la cabeza. A pesar de no ver lo que estaba pasando en el agua, ella seguía escuchando la conversación.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó Itachi.

— ¿Lo que pasa?

— Debes de haber venido a buscarme por alguna razón.

Ocupada en cerrarse el vestido, Sakura no los miraba, pero escuchaba con atención.

— ¿Ha pasado algo en el castillo?

— He venido a buscarte para hablarte sobre los ataques que has sufrido.

— Entiendo, Sasuke. Déjame ponerme la ropa antes.

Sakura ya había terminado de vestirse, pero se mantuvo oculta y volvió a espiar para ver lo que pasaba. Itachi había dejado la espada en el suelo, y se dirigía a donde su ropa yacía en la hierba. Acababa de ponerse la calza, de espaldas a Sasuke, cuando de repente el silbido de una flecha atravesó el aire y Itachi arqueó el tronco, lo que indicaba que había sido alcanzado.

Horrorizada y confundida, Sakura se quedó muda e impotente. Observó a su esposo darse la vuelta y mirar para el caballero, que seguía sentado en el caballo. Entonces, otra flecha lo

atravesó, ahora por debajo del hombro.

— Te alcanzaré el corazón si intentas conseguir tu espada — Dijo Sasuke.

Volver a oir la voz de Sasuke, sacó a Sakura inmediatamente de la conmoción y empezó a pensar que hacer para ayudar a su esposo. Necesitaba un arma o un plan, probablemente ambas cosas.

— ¿Eras tú el intruso que irrumpió en mi habitación? — Dijo Itachi, con la voz ronca por el dolor.

Desesperada, Sakura buscó algo que pudiera utilizar como arma, pero al escuchar a su marido no pudo dejar de pensar que los vampiros sentían dolor, aunque fueran más fuertes y vivieran más tiempo.

— Sí. — Sasuke desmontó.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió el hijo de Neji y Izumi. El joven no parecía nervioso o furioso, parecía estar tranquilo y sereno.

Era increíble que alguien pueda mantener la calma después de atravesar con dos flechas a su propio tío, considero Sakura

— Creí que mis razones eran obvias — Continuó Sasuke. — He pasado toda una vida siendo el único heredero Uchiha, soy la línea natural para sucederte como jefe del clan.

— ¡Aspiras a ser el lord Uchiha! — Itachi exclamó de pronto entendiendo lo que movía a su sobrino.

— Siempre quise ser el jefe de nuestro clan, y sabía que tarde o temprano heredaría esa posición. Pero te casaste con la intención expresa de engendrar herederos, y eso lo cambió todo.

Itachi miró a su sobrino, sintiéndose confuso, tal vez por el dolor que lo torturaba o por la debilidad que se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

— Estoy vivo desde hace más de sesenta años. Sabes que viviré durante mucho tiempo y que el puesto Uchiha no será ocupado por un heredero mío en breve. ¿Qué diferencia haría el casarme y tener hijos, si lo más probable es que no dejara el puesto a ninguno de ellos o a ti?

— Con o sin heredero, me asegurare de que vas a morir — Le garantizó Sasuke con frialdad.

— ¿A qué estás esperando entonces? — Preguntó Itachi, sin poder creer que la persona que tenía delante era el sobrino que tan a menudo había abrazado.

— Iba a esperar hasta que mi padre y mi madre muriesen, pensé en dejarte vivir una vida tan larga como un mortal. Siempre te he querido, tío Itachi, y hubiera acabado con tu vida después de que mis padres terminasen sus días. Soy paciente y podía esperar.

— Entiendo — Dijo Itachi con profunda amargura. — No había ningún peligro para mí, mientras tus padres viviesen... hasta que Obito me convenció para casarme.

— Así es. Al volver a Uchiha después de visitar a Obito, mencionaste el plan de casarte con una mortal y engendrar tus herederos. También dijiste que la idea no te agradaba, pero que estabas de acuerdo con tu primo de que era necesario hacerlo.

Itachi escuchó a su sobrino, recordando haber dicho que no le gustaba tener una esposa mortal, pero era innegable que Obito tenía razón, era una manera de perpetuar el clan. Pero él pensaba así antes de que Sakura conquistara su corazón, y ahora Itachi no

deseaba otra cosa que no fuera una larga vida a su lado, algo que su sobrino no tenía ninguna intención de permitir.

— Tu matrimonio amenazó mi plan de esperar — Continuó Sasuke. — Al principio tuve dudas, no sabía lo qué hacer, ya que era posible que tu heredero envejeciese normalmente y pudiese seguir esperando. Después de todo, como tú, yo tampoco envejezco. Pero era posible que tu hijo engendrara otros herederos, y podría pasar cincuenta años o más antes de que llegara mi turno para heredar tu puesto. Por no hablar de que el hijo de tu hijo también engendraría herederos, es una probabilidad. Además, sería posible que un heredero tuyo tampoco envejeciera, y no podía correr ese riesgo. Como ves, la conclusión es lógica, no existía otra alternativa, tenía que matarte para llegar a ser el lord Uchiha.

— Pero no tuviste la suficiente destreza para lograr tu objetivo en los anteriores ataques

— Respondió Itachi, con los ojos fijos en la espada que Sasuke desenvainaba y ahora empuñaba. Le gustaría quitarle el arma y enseñar una lección a su sobrino, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sería necesario esperar un momento más oportuno. Pero Itachi no podía esperar mucho, las heridas le hacían perder mucha sangre y pronto la debilidad lo vencería.

Lo peor era saber que Sakura estaba escondida cerca y él sólo podía esperar que se quedara donde estaba. Aunque muriera, no era justo que su esposa también tuviese que pagar con su vida. ¿Quién sabía si en este momento, ella ya llevaba un niño en su vientre, el heredero del clan Uchiha?

— ¿No creerías que tenía la intención de matarte con flechas? — Dijo Sasuke con ironía. — Sé que las flechas no son suficientes para acabar con tu vida.

Itachi enfrentó a su sobrino, a sabiendas de que se estaba refiriendo a los anteriores ataques. Itachi había sido atacado tres veces antes de que el intruso irrumpiera en su habitación. La primera vez, él cabalgaba solo, cuando una flecha le dio en el estómago. Afortunadamente Suigetsu y Jugo llegaron poco después, sacaron la flecha y le ayudaron a encontrar la sangre para alimentarse y compensar la perdida del precioso líquido. El tercer ataque también fue con una flecha, pero había errado el blanco, alcanzando al caballero a su lado.

— Mi plan era debilitarte con la flecha, y luego matarte. Sé que es necesito quemarte o cortarte la cabeza para exterminarte. Pero para decapitarte, tendría que estar más cerca y revelar mi identidad por lo que no podía fallar. La primera vez Suigetsu y Jugo llegaron antes de que terminara el trabajo.

— Pero tu montabas a mi lado la segunda vez que me atacaron con una flecha — Dijo Itachi, sin comprender lo que había sucedido.

— Sí... — Sasuke sonrió cruelmente. — No fui yo quien disparó la flecha en ese momento, fue un granjero local que cazaba en el bosque de noche. Fue un accidente. ¿Recuerdas que fuimos inmediatamente en busca de quien te atacó? Bueno, lo encontré. El pobre hombre pensaba que lo iba a matar, pero lo dejé ir, y prometí perdonarlo si guardaba el secreto. Si se lo contaba a alguien, sería ejecutado. Para mí fue una enorme suerte que eso ocurriera, porque el hecho de cabalgar a tu lado, alejaba las posibles sospechas de que fuera yo quien quería matarte.

— ¿Y el segundo ataque, el fuego en la cabaña de caza?

— Coincidencia y suerte también — Explicó Sasuke, orgulloso de su propia astucia. — Te vi desmontar para ir solo a la cabaña, y sabía que no había nadie allí, así que me acerqué

con el máximo cuidado por detrás y te golpeé en la cabeza con una piedra. Cuando te desmayaste, te llevé dentro, prendí fuego a la cabaña y salí. Estando inconsciente, tenías que haberte quemado vivo, el fuego te hubiera matado.

Naturalmente, no me quedé a verlo y regresé al castillo para evitar sospechas. Pero tu suerte estaba todavía en contra de la mía, para tu fortuna, mi padre estaba cerca, y cuando vio el humo corrió hasta allí, forzó la puerta tratando de apagar el fuego, y te encontró. Mi padre te salvó en ese momento, y yo tuve que esforzarme mucho para parecer sorprendido cuando ellos entraron en las murallas del castillo, trayéndote desmayado en la grupa del caballo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, y Itachi percibía, con amargura, que el enemigo había estado cerca todo el tiempo, compartiendo su mesa, su amistad y su confianza. El enemigo era parte de su familia.

— Cuando llegamos con Sakura, me di cuenta que ya no era posible perder el tiempo — Continuo de nuevo Sasuke. — El hecho de que no te acostaras con ella en un principio, me hizo ganar unos cuantos días, por que no había riesgo de que plantases la semilla para engendrar un heredero en su vientre.

— Entonces yo consume el matrimonio — Itachi respondió con frialdad.

— Sí — Contestó Sasuke, volviendo a sonreír. — Ino regresó al salón una noche después de llevaros el vino. A Ino le gusta Sakura, y, temiendo que estuvieras enfadado con ella, se quedó escuchando fuera de la habitación para asegurarse que nada malo le pasaba. Al final, ella regresó con la noticia de que Sakura se había convertido en realidad en lady Uchiha, porque el matrimonio había sido consumado. Esa noche decidí no esperar más.

— ¿Así que esperaste a que saliese para seguirme por el pasaje?

— Sí, pero no podía abrir la puerta secreta. — Sasuke pareció irritarse ante el recuerdo.

— ¡Te juro que había visto cómo lo hiciste, pero no me di cuenta de que tocabas una segunda piedra con la mano izquierda! Me enteré cuando se lo estabas enseñando a mi padre.

— ¿Y si Sakura ya está esperando un hijo? — Preguntó Itachi, reconociendo con pesar que el chasquido que él había oído aquella noche no era la puerta de la habitación de Neji.

— Si ella está embarazada, voy a tener que matarla. Será una pena, porque me gusta Sakura. Ella es hermosa, inteligente, divertida... Debo decir que hiciste una buena elección. A mi no me importaría casarme con ella.

— ¡Nunca me casaría contigo, aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, Sasuke Uchiha!

Sorprendido, Sasuke volvió la cabeza y vio a Sakura saliendo de detrás de un arbusto.

Por todos los demonios, Itachi maldijo en voz baja. Él agradecía el coraje de su esposa, pero Sakura acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de los dos al hacer eso. Incapaz, Itachi la miró con una mezcla de orgullo, ira y un sentimiento de derrota cuando la vio caminar hacia ellos. Después de todo, era imposible no admirar a aquella espléndida mujer, que parecía brillar con odio y furia, avanzando con pasos firmes, con los puños cerrados y llevando un palo puntiagudo en cada mano.

— ¡Deberías avergonzarte de traicionar a tu propio tío! ¡La iglesia y la ley condenan a los mezquinos miserables que matan para robar riquezas o poder! — Ella estaba tan próxima a Sasuke que podía tocarlo si estirase el brazo.

Sakura lo encaraba, sin mostrar miedo, sin el menor temor, y Sasuke aún no parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa de verla aparecer y enfrentarlo. Itachi admiraba su coraje, pero los palos que empuñaba jamás serian suficiente para dejar al caballero fuera de combate. Con un gesto rápido y preciso, Sakura atacó a Sasuke, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, pero él fue más rápido y la esquivó. Después, el hombre la agarró del brazo y se lo retorció, lo que obligó a Sakura a darle la espalda. Inmediatamente, él la inmovilizó, poniendo la espada contra su garganta.

— Tío — Gritó Sasuke. — Mataré a tu mujer si coges la espada.

Mientras que su sobrino se apartaba para evitar el golpe con los palos e inmovilizar a Sakura, Itachi se había apresurado a recuperar la espada de la hierba, pero la amenaza lo obligó a detenerse.

Mientras miraba a su esposa Itachi notó que ella lo estaba mirando como si quisiera disculparse por fracasar en su intento. Sin embargo, era él quien se culpaba por haberla sacado de los muros del castillo y arriesgado su vida antes de identificar y capturar al que trataba de matarlo. Exasperado al ver que había puesto en riesgo la vida de su esposa, Itachi bajó la mirada a la espada que no había podido alcanzar. A partir de ahora, sólo un milagro podría salvarlos de la muerte.

— No sabía que estabas aquí, tía — Dijo Sasuke, dispuesto a rasgar la garganta de Sakura

— En realidad, hubiese preferido que no estuvieses.

— Y yo hubiese preferido, que hubieras sido tú, el que no estuviese. — Respondió ella, apretando firmemente el palo que aún tenía en la mano.

Sakura no había encontrado más que pedazos de madera para usarlos como arma, pero no pudo contenerse, decidió salir de donde estaba y afrontar al sobrino asesino. La idea de golpearle en los ojos, surgió cuando se enfrentaron cara a cara, ya que parecía la única parte frágil del cuerpo del traidor caballero. Eran hombres fuertes, pero de nada valía la fuerza si no podían ver el blanco. Desafortunadamente, aparte de fuertes, los caballeros también eran rápidos, y logró esquivarla.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ella todavía tenía los palos, pero su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado en su espalda. Atrapada en esa posición, y con la espada contra la garganta, sólo la parte inferior de su brazo izquierdo estaba libre, y ella no podía levantarlo lo suficiente para apuntar a los ojos de Sasuke de nuevo. Pero podría golpearle en el muslo, pensó. No sería un golpe muy duro, pero esperaba causarle dolor y sorprender a su torturador lo suficiente para que Itachi tuviera tiempo de agarrar la espada.

Sakura respiró hondo, levantó el brazo como pudo y dio un golpe, tratando de enterrar la punta del palo en el muslo de Sasuke a pesar de no hacerle tanto daño como le hubiese gustado, Sakura lo hirió y le sorprendió lo bastante para que la soltase un momento. Empujándole hacia atrás, ella se soltó y dio un paso tambaleante hacia un lado, mientras que, por el rabillo del ojo veía que Itachi aprovechaba ese breve momento para agacharse y recoger la espada. Por desgracia, ella no consiguió dar un segundo paso, por que Sasuke la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

— ¡Zorra! — Rugió Sasuke, levantando su espada.

Me va a matar, pensó Sakura. Pero en un movimiento de defensa, ella se volvió e intentó de nuevo acertarle en los ojos con las uñas, ya que ahora no tenía ningún palo en sus manos.

Sakura logró arañar su cara, y Sasuke la empujó, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás sentada. De inmediato puso los codos en el suelo, tratando de levantarse, pero el

caballero ya levantaba su espada para asestarle un golpe que sería fatal. Sakura volvió la cabeza al escuchar el grito de Itachi mientras avanzaba con la espada hacia ellos, pero no llegaría a tiempo para detener a Sasuke y el golpe que la mataría.

En este momento, Sasuke soltó un sonido estrangulado, arqueó el tronco y detuvo la espada a pocos centímetros del pecho de Sakura. Sin entender lo que pasaba, ella lo miró, esperando el momento en que el metal la alcanzara. El caballero se tambaleó hacia un lado, a punto de caer, y luego se volvió, tratando de mirar hacia atrás.

La primera cosa que Sakura notó fue la profunda herida en su espalda. Entonces vio a Neji, de pie detrás del hombre. Sasuke se desplomó, y Neji levantó su espada, apuntando al cuello del joven. Sakura cerró los ojos para no ver a su padre matar a su hijo, pero tuvo que abrirlos al escuchar el sonido de algo rodando por el suelo junto a ella, horrorizada, vio la cabeza cortada de Sasuke sobre la hierba.

Un instante después, Neji se inclinaba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Itachi se acercó en ese momento, y la apartó de la macabra escena. Sakura acompañó a su marido con pasos débiles hasta que se alejaron, se volvió y miró a Neji que también caminaba hacia ellos, lejos del cuerpo de su hijo.

— Lo siento — Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el dolor en el rostro de Neji. —No había nada más que pudiera hacer — Respondió el caballero en tono serio, dejando al descubierto el dolor y la miseria que sentía. — Vi lo que estaba pasando y no tuve otra opción. — El pobre hombre se dirigió a Itachi. — Será mejor retirar esta flecha, antes de que pierdas más sangre.

Itachi agarró con las dos manos la flecha que le atravesaba el pecho, y luego tiró de ella, dejando escapar un grito que hizo volver a pensar a Sakura, que los vampiros sin duda sentían dolor. Como era incapaz de llegar a la flecha de la espalda, fue Neji quien dándose la vuelta tiró de ella, aliviando a Sakura por no haberse visto obligada a hacer algo tan terrible.

Itachi parecía débil, pero ella sabía que su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar desde el mismo momento en que las flechas fueron retiradas. Al enterarse de que su señor estaba fuera de peligro y era cuestión de tiempo que se recuperase, Neji retrocedió y se sentó en el suelo, con amargura.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Izumi? — Preguntó Itachi, volviéndose hacia su cuñado.

— La verdad. — El primer caballero levantó la mirada ligeramente.

— Tendría que haberlo matado yo, para haberte librado del dolor de ejecutar a tu propio hijo.

— Era yo quien tenía que hacerlo, Itachi. Yo lo traje al mundo. De alguna manera fallé al criarlo, y por eso se convirtió en un traidor. Por lo tanto, aunque me duela, era justo que yo lo hiciese. No sé lo que hice mal o cómo dejé... — Neji se calló de repente, sin terminar, con la voz empañada.

— No hiciste nada malo. Izumi y tú lo criasteis con amor y con integridad. Por desgracia, los padres no pueden saber como serán sus hijos cuando crezcan, o cómo actuaran cuando se conviertan en adultos.

Neji dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y se volvió para mirar el cadáver tendido en la distancia.

— Lo voy a llevar a casa, a Izumi — Decidió levantándose.

Aunque sus heridas no estaban curadas, Itachi ayudó a Neji a levantar el cuerpo de Sasuke y ponerlo sobre el caballo. Neji rasgó y sacó la camisa del cuerpo sin vida, y con ella envolvió la cabeza cortada de su hijo, sujetándola a la silla de montar. Luego, en silencio, montó detrás del cadáver. Neji los miró con una expresión de amargura en el rostro, antes de incitar al caballo.

— Tenía que haber sido yo quien debería de haberlo matado — Repitió Itachi cuando Neji desapareció entre los árboles y la quietud reinó de nuevo.

— Él mismo tenía que hacerlo, amor. — Sakura se acercó y tocó el brazo de su marido.

— ¡Es terrible que un hombre tenga que matar a su propio hijo!

— También es terrible que un tío tenga que matar a su sobrino — Replicó Sakura — Sasuke fue quien firmó su sentencia de muerte, y obligó a uno de vosotros a ejecutarlo.

— Creo que tienes razón, mi amor. — Itachi mostraba una gran tristeza, dolido por el destino que había obligado a su cuñado a ejecutar a su hijo. Pero su expresión fue cambiando al mirarla de nuevo. — ¡No creas que me he olvidado que desobedeciste mi orden y pusiste en riesgo tu vida! — Comentó enfadado.

Sorprendida al ver la irritación de su marido, y cómo la reprendía, Sakura también se enfadó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que me mantendría oculta, observando como te mataban sin que yo hiciera nada? ¿Crees que no tengo sangre en las venas? Puede que no sea un guerrero vampiro, pero tengo el coraje y la voluntad de luchar.

Itachi la miró un momento, perplejo, pero al final, meneando la cabeza, sonrió.

— Sólo tú eres capaz de hacerme sonreír en un momento como este — Dijo finalmente.

— Eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido.

— ¿Mirar como te asesinan sin reaccionar? — Continuó Sakura, que aún seguía enfadada. — Me puedes dar las órdenes que quieras, pero nunca las obedeceré si ponen en riesgo tu vida. Soy tu esposa y compañera, y haré todo lo posible para ayudarte en caso de necesidad. ¿Crees que hice un juramento falso cuando nos casamos?

Él la levantó en brazos, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Sakura todavía quería seguir hablando, pero cuando abrió la boca de nuevo, Itachi se la cerró con un beso apasionado. Tomada por sorpresa, ella se resistió por un momento, pero pronto se rindió al abrazo de su marido y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

— ¡Te amo, Sakura!

Sakura lo besó suavemente en la barbilla.

— ¡Y yo también te amo, mi esposo, y te amaré hasta el fin de mis días!

— Por cierto, quería proponerte algo respecto a eso... — Itachi la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su caballo, que estaba esperando detrás de los árboles, en el borde del claro.

— ¿Y Millie? — Preguntó Sakura mientras él la levantaba con facilidad y la colocaba en la silla. — Mi yegua todavía está detrás de la roca.

— Enviaré a alguien a recogerla — Le aseguró Itachi, montando también detrás de ella y tirando de Sakura más cerca de su cuerpo antes de tomar las riendas. — Como te iba diciendo... — Continuó él, después de incitar al animal a partir, a través del claro, rumbo al castillo. — Decidí casarme con una mujer mortal para debilitar mi línea de sangre y engendrar hijos normales, pero tan pronto como mis herederos nazcan...

Sakura apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su marido, escuchando con interés los planes para el futuro y reconociendo que le gustaría permanecer así para siempre… ¡y era muy posible que justamente fuese eso lo que la aguardase!

FIN

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


End file.
